A Real Love
by AvePlateada
Summary: After what he did to her, Starfire will have to rip Speedy out of her heart, Richard's there and she's forced to marry him, can they be happy? She starts to fall for him but Speedy won't let her go that easily. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

This is my first fic ever! And it's going to be a Robin and Starfire love story of course.

The story starts out as Speedy and Starfire but it will end up as a Robin and Starfire well Richard and Starfire. I really hope you guys enjoy this story cuz I really like it. There's going to be lots of drama and secrets that just come out of nowhere but they will be cleared up in later chapters. And you have to be patient because this is a Robin/Richard and Starfire fic but it starts out as Speedy and Starfire so just keep reading and be patient with me.

**Summary-** Starfire Maxell is madly in love with Speedy Gonzalez, an upright man who has bad luck in love, but her family is in a financial struggle and it's unlikely they'll ever get out of it on their own. They need her to marry someone rich, regardless of age or behavior. When Richard Grayson, the town's newest hunk comes, Blackfire, Starfire's older sister forms a plan to get rid of Speedy. It works and Starfire is forced to marry Richard, there's a time where she suffers in their relationship but how long will it last? At first she loved Speedy, but then she feels a deep softness for Richard, will it grow? A tale of two people's lives marked by pain, jealousy, sabotage, and most of all...passion. What a dilemma! What will she do? Who will she stay with?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Outside in a beautiful park surrounded by a diverse set of plants. A couple stands holding each other in their arms and looking straight into each others eyes. The man is in a blue military suit, he has reddish brown hair and greenish hazel eyes. The woman is in a big pink dress, it forms a bell around her whole body. She has long red locks and the greenest of all eye colors._

"I love you." says the male.

"I love you much more." says the female

"That's not possible" he responds. And before she has a chance to respond he pulls her into a long but sweet kiss, she kisses him back and they just stand there swinging from side to side.

"This can't go on like this." she says

"Of course it can, just wait and see."

"No, I mean us, this relationship. You know how my family is they want me to marry some old rich guy. They don't care how much it makes me suffer as long as they don't have to work."

The male just stands there humming.

"Speedy are you listening?"

"Mm hmm."

"Speedy!"

"I know I know..I was just..thinking"

"About what?"

"Well what else, in what you just said."

"Oh"

"I was thinking, that maybe we could just runaway and get married. Then nobody would get in our way. It would just be you and me."

"Speedy that would never work. How would we live?"

"Oh I see, we're talking about our possible future and your just there thinking about _how_ we'll live. What about our love!" He started to pull away until her hand grabbed his.

" No, wait your right let's do it. Let's runaway, no one ever cared about what I ever wanted so why should I listen to what they want?"

"Really? Are you sure? You'll never regret this will you?"

She was silent.

"Star?"

"Hm, I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Star!"

"I'm just playing!" she said with a huge grin on her face as she punched him on the arm. He laughed and grabbed her in both his arms as they twirled in the garden. They fell on the grass and started to roll, they came to a stop and still laughing he said "Well?"

She saw the seriousness in his face and knew that this was a question he desperately wanted answered.

"No Speedy, I will never regret it. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She smiled and caresssed his cheek.

"I love you more." he said

"That's not possible." And before **he** could respond she pulled him into a long sweet kiss.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire had just gotten home. She ran up her stairs as fast as she could, she didn't want to meet her sister right now. She was in the best of moods and she didn't want anyone or anything to bring her down. She went into her room and locked the door, she grabbed her diary and started writing. She wrote in her diary almost everyday, so it knew everything. It and her best friend Rachel, she was always there to back her up on everything she did. But sadly, she was also forced to marry like mainly all of the young women in their small town. The only good part about that man was that even though he had a bad temper he never treated her badly, but that was only one pro against all the cons. He was a man in his early thirties while she was seventeen, they had one son and he was constantly bugging her about having another one but it seemed like it would never happen again. He was a man of great power in a small town. He was a Judge, a judge that could condemn you into prison for the rest of your life if he wanted too. Unless you could make it worth his while to let you go. Which pretty much sums up that he had a crooked life but always came up as the honest family man because he was rich.

Starfire hated how this little town worked, the way you could away with anything just because you have money, her family was once rich, with lots of money and friends but when the money started to leave so did the friends and shame was brought upon the whole family. And her friend's husband was one of the people who didn't stay by their side when they needed him, only Rachel stayed.

Her husband was ugly from the inside and from the outside, his appearance was grotesque, he was already starting to show signs of aging, his teeth were yellow from the tobacco he smoked and he was a known drinker. And he had lots of body hair, Starfire couldn't believe how Rachel could like it when she was touched by such a man. But all Rachel would ever say was "just wait, when it's your turn, you'll stop looking at it as a wife's duty and start to enjoy, it'll feel much better. I just don't see who's left for you. All the good men are taken and your family won't wait forever."

It was true. There aren't any good rich men left. They were all old and only wanted her body to rape and to produce children. And her family wouldn't wait much either, all she had left were her sister and her good for nothing gambling husband, who were waiting for her father to die. Her father, he wasn't in the best of conditions right now, he was dying. There wasn't enough money left to get him the medications he needed so all they could do was wait the sickness out. What terrible words to use to describe the last days of her father but what else could she say?

Starfire had finished writing in her diary. She closed it and went outside, before she had left the park Speedy told her to wait for a note about their secret plan. She told the few house servants that were left to give the note straight to her and nobody else. The servants they had were the ones that had been with them for a long time now, they were like family and were payed little but they said they didn't mind.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Outside the house a little servant boy runs with a piece of paper he runs up to the mansion and stares at it awe strucked _why would a man as poor as the one I saw send a note to an elegant place like this?_ he thought. He knocked on the door and an old servant lady answers he gives her the note and she thanks him kindly. She watches the boy leave and closes the door, "This must be what she was waiting for" said the servant to herself. She turns around.

"Martha, who was that? And who was waiting for what?" A tall dark haired twenty something year old asked.

"Oh, it was a young boy who was selling bread" she lied with a sheepish smile on her face.

But the young women saw right through her and snagged the paper out of the poor women's defensless hands.

"Martha you may go finish the rest of your tasks"

"But m'am"she tried to protest.

"I wasn't asking" she said as she stared at her with the coldest of eyes. Defeated, the servant left the woman to herself.

She opened the note carefully and read:

_Starfire,_

_I hope you'll be okay with leaving tomorrow night, we need to leave as soon as possible, so be ready I'll wait out side your window when all your candles are out. Pack only the necessary we don't know how far we'll have to travel yet._

_Be careful and I love you,_

_Speedy_

"So, my little sister has a mystery man?" The young women said evily.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." She said as she took the note upstairs to her room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Lots of Speedy and Starfire fluff in this chapter even though I prefer RobxStar fluff this is how it's gotta be to make the fic more interesting. There will probably be even more fluff as the fic progresses. I love fluff.

But for now...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter and I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that you guys liked it

DISCLAIMER: I didn't have one the last time cuz I kinda forgot but oh well here it is I don't own the Teen Titans, and I kinda own the plot but mostly not. If anyone knows where it's from tell me and I'll tell you if you're right or not)

Reviews:

**sTaRfIrExrObIn**- Thanx so much for reviewing! And I don't want to make Blackfire ruin it but I just have to, to bring in the real love story between Robin and Starfire. I'm **sure** you'll understand(lol) And I love your stories too!

**Crimson Requiem**- Thanx for reviewing and yeah brown would have been a safe color but I just wanted to mix it up, ya know?

**darkangelchic**- yeah I do need some more description but I'm still trying to get used to writing, this is my first fic and I hope to get better at it. Hope this is at least a little better.Thanx for reviewing!

**AlienStarKicksButt**- I guess 2-3 weeks is a long time but here's the second chapter cuz I just had more time then I expected Thanx for reviewing!

Well here's the next chapter...enjoy!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A wealthy looking carriage rides into town. Dust follows it from the back where its wheels once rolled, poor children follow it stretching out their little hands asking for charity. Inside the carriage are two handsome men. The first one had black hair and blue eyes, he stared out the open window looking as the children begged with no dignity. He wished he could give them something but he had nothing..yet. His biological father had just died and he had inherited his good fortune. Hell, that was the only reason he was here, to get his money. For now he would only look rich, he looked across the carriage and saw his best friend and his lawyer in one single person. Garfield Logan was his name and he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was there for support and to get his money out of this place. Come to think of it some day he would make a woman real happy.

His father had never acted like a father to him. To him, he was more like his boss which was technically right. He had worked for his father all his life on his Ranch. He worked his butt off from dawn till dusk and his father still hated him. The only reason Richard's father had left him all the money was because a priest was there by his bedside urging him to sign the papers. Telling him in his ear to leave everything to him, he was his only son and that god was looking at everything he was doing right now.

he signed the papers and was off to hell as soon as he put down the pen. Richard never cared to much about his father either but he didn't hate him as he did him.

They rolled into the town of Puebla it was a small but decent place. He didn't care much he wasn't going to be here for long. His father already owned a small house in the town so he was going to stay there for a while. His servants unpacked his luggage and he went off to explore his new temporary home.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Later that night...

Xavier walks up to a local pub. It's small and rundown made all of wood. Inside it's damp and smoky there's people drunk and singing while their words slur together. People only go there because it's the only place the law doesn't check for crooked deals. He enters and sits down at a poker table to play. He starts to play and a couple of hours later he realizes he's out of money. But he has a good hand three kings to be exact, if there was a hand he had to play this one was it. He looked over at his friend and saw him staring at his cards unattently.

"Let me pay you back on this one Fred." he said hoping to convince his oponent

"Are you sure?" says Fred

"Yeah I'm sure" he says with a smile creeping from the edges of his mouth

"Okay but don't make me go after you like last time" Fred threatened.

"I won't."

"What do you have?"

"Three kings" said Xavier with a triumphant smile.

He grabbed the pot and was soon stopped by Fred's hands. "Not so fast" he said.

He put down his cards and reality smacked Xavier across the face

"Flush. Now, where's my money?"

Xavier got scared, last time he had barely gotten away alive."Hang on Fred we're friends you know I'll have the money."

"By tonight X, I want my money tonight." said Fred a little impatiently.

"Okay okay just hang on I'll be right back." he said as he ran out the door.

_Shit _he thought to himself. _I have to get the money from the loaner's office again!_

He went to the loaner's office and asked him for the loan. The loaner was a crooked man he and X were making their own little deals together while the boss lived towns away and had no time to notice.

"I can't give you anything without a sort of down payment." said the loaner

"What! But you know me I've payed all the other loans!" X protested

"Yeah I do but I have a new boss coming in tomorrow and I don't know how he runs things. Besides, you know you and I haven't exactly payed those loans honestly. I'm scared that guy might notice something's not right." he said.

"A new boss? Nah he won't notice, I heard he was a peasant who just got lucky."said X assured.

"Yeah he's from out of this town heard his father recently died and he's coming over to settle some stuff with the money and his businesses. So I still want that down payment."

"Fine, I'll be right back" he went home and started to look through everything they had left in the house. He went into the storage room and looked in a hidden safe. And he found it, the deed to the house, they wouldn't miss it and he'd bring it back before anyone would even notice. He hid the piece of paper under his coat and ran out of the house.

He took it back to the office and threw it on the loaner's desk

"Here. Now give me the loan" The loaner took it greedily and gave him the amount he wanted.

X counted the money and left. He went back to the pub and gave the money to Fred.

"This is more like it X" He said laughing.

Xavier went home and didn't tell anyone about what he did.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Back with Blackfire...

She had just finished planning out the last details to make sure Starfire didn't runaway.

She wasn't going to let her get away that easily, if she had to be bound to that idiot she had for a husband. Than Starfire wouldn't be happy either.

She turned out her candle and went to bed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Richard...

He had just gotten out of the shower and he was laying on his bed thinking. This town wasn't so bad, yeah it was small and rumors spread quickly but he wouldn't mind settling down here. Only problem was there weren't any good women left, from what he saw anyways. He wished he would find the right girl to make his wife and to have his children. He just wanted a normal life. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of his wife and their wonderful future together. The joys they would go through, having there first child, watching him grow up to be a good man, and having grandchildren. If only he knew that real loves aren't that easy.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well what did you guys think? This chapter was a little shorter than the last one but oh well.

If the story doesn't make sense for some reason than tell me and I'll try to explain it a little more for you to understand.

But for now...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday November 17, 2005

Hey you guys thanx to everyone that reviewed:

**AlienStarKicksBut**t- Here's the third chapter and I'm really glad you like this fic. Thanx for reviewing!

**strodgfrgf**- Glad you like it and no it's not from 'Gone With the Wind' I haven't even seen that movie but from what I can guess it's probably a chic flick. So maybe I'll watch it when I get the chance. Thanx for reviewing!

**darkangelchic**- I was hoping the description was better, and thanx for the advice, one day I'll have to go back to the first two chapters and edit. What I do right now is write the chapter as it plays in my head, save it, and then go back to it later and add some more stuff. Hope that made sense. And I did my best in describing the dress for you. Thanx for reviewing!

**Crimson Requiem**- glad you liked the chapter, here's the update and thanx for reviewing!

**sTaRfIrExrObIn**- glad you liked the chapter and here's what she was planning. Thanx for reviewing!

**lovebug13**- Yes! that's it! It was the best novela ever! Right? Man I miss it so much, and my ending will probably be different cuz I don't wanna get into that whole government thing so I'll have to come up with something else, or maybe it will be the same thing o.O There will be some stuff cut out and some things added so that's why it's somewhat my plot too. I loved the novela so much I just had to do it for my first fic And Robin makes the perfect Manuel, right? Thanx for reviewing!

**SpeedyAngel10**- I'm glad you liked the nameyeah it is kinda funny but I have to warn you this will end up being a Robin and Starfire fic, eventually. I hope you enjoy reading the fic as long as it interests you anyway. Thanx for reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans

Before I start does anyone know how to let anonymous reviewers review? Cuz right now I think only people who have an account on fanfiction can review. And if you read and think it sux then tell me I don't mind I accept flames. And does anyone know what AU means?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The next morning Starfire woke up refreshed. This day could be the day she and Speedy would leave and they would be happy for the rest of their lives. She lied in bed thinking. Her hair was all around her, scattered throughout the bed. If today were the day, they would leave and she would be a able to live in a world where no one would ever tell her who to love ever again. Her thoughts and opinions would be validated, so what if she might have to work. Working was no crime, in her home she was useless to make money because she was a 'woman.' And her sister was always complaining that Maxell women do not work, that it would bring shame to their family. So what if she was both? Those reasons didn't disable her in any other way. And as for the shame, she thought work should bring you pride to be able to support her own self without help. Yes, pride.

She rolled over and layed on her stomach. Today could be the day she ran away! She was actually excited, butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she got up to dress. The best thing of all about the rest of her life was that she would be with her one true love. Although there was one thing that bugged her, why hadn't Speedy left her a note? He had told her to wait for one but still nothing had come._ I guess I'lll just pack and wait to see if he comes tonight._ she thought.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Blackfire had just read the note Speedy left for Starfire again as she walked into the dining room for breakfast. It made her sick to think how love could make people do the stupidest of things. Did they even have all of this planned out? How would they even manage to live? Did they think love payed the bills, did they think that love would put food in their mouths!

This Speedy was a military man so he wouldn't even have the money to support Starfire. He was the country's dog. When they said 'fetch' he would say 'fetch what' and when they'd say jump he'd say 'how high.'

_Let's see if this love is real _Blackfire thought as she sat down on a long wooden polished table. The servants were hurridly placing her utensils around her and finishing the last touches on her food. She sat there patiently for her sister to come and join her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire was finished dressing and was looking at her reflection. She was humming as she brushed her soft curls, today she had a purple dress on it went all around her body at the same length, above her chest. So she was basically strapless except for the two loop holes on both sides that were filled by her delicate soft arms. The dress was more of a light lavender color than an original shade of classic purple, it formed a big bell around her entire body, it made watching where you were going nearly impossible but she had gotten used to it by now..mostly.

The dress had a white linen at the bottom and a medium sized bow in the middle of her stomach. She wore long white boots, even though they weren't visible she still needed to wear shoes. They had long laces, it took minutes to just sit there and figure out which way the laces actually belonged, not to mention how tight she wanted them.

She started humming louder as she arranged her hair in a series of decorative swirls and braids. When she was almost finished she decided to start dancing. At first she just started to sway her body from left to right, keeping up with her own rythym.

Then she decided to waltz, moving her legs in the right steps. She knew how to waltz well, when her family was wealthy they had many parties to show off their wealth and her parents were always encouraging her and her sister to have many suitors. So logically they would both have to spend much time on the

She started dancing by herself pretending Speedy was there to hold her. She placed his 'hand' on her waist and held on to his other 'hand' she spun around and around humming to herself while she imagined Speedy's face smiling at her, her daydreaming was interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. She snapped back into reality and answered it.

It was Martha.

"Sweetie breakfast is ready" she said politely "I have to tell you something very important." She whispered to her but before she got the chance Blackfire appeared at the door.

"Sister dear, won't you join me for breakfast?" she said nicely with a hint of evil.

Starfire looked from her friend to her sister "Uh..yes."

"But will you give you give me a minute?"

"Of course sister, Martha come" said Blackfire_ Does she really think I'm that stupid? _Blackfire said to herself.

Martha left and once again Starfire was left alone. She hung her head and thought _Wonder what she had to tell me that was so important?_

Outside her door Martha and Blackfire were standing. Blackfire was glaring at her "Dammit Martha am I going to have to beat you!" she said as she slapped her across the face.

"No m'am. I'll be good" said Martha, she was frightend by what Blackfire was saying and decided not to let Starfire know about the note, but that didn't mean that she had to leave her side.

"Good, you know I don't like to get my hands dirty but if I have to I will. Now go get the food ready." She pointed down the hall and Martha ran in that direction, towards the kitchen. Before Martha turned the corner Blackfire warned her "Do not tell her Martha, I will kill you."

Martha nodded her head and ran hastily through the hall.

Blackfire went back to the dining room and sat down. She took out the note from Speedy, grabbed a candle and put them both on top of a silver platter. She put the note close to the fire, the flame kept getting closer and closer to the paper until they finally reached each other and the paper burst into flames. She watched as it burned in front of her and crumpled onto the silver plate.

She got up and threw the burned paper away. She sat back down and waited for her sister to appear.

A few minutes later, she saw Starfire approach and told Martha to bring out the food, it was silent while they ate. The only thing you could hear was the silverware occasionally tapping against the plates as they picked at their food.

Blackfires looked over at her sister she seemed calm, butthere was a look in her eyes. Something she couldn't put her finger on. _Is she glad she's leaving? _she asked herself. _What is she thinking! She looks so calm, what does she think **we'll** do. She knows we depend on her marrying a rich husband. _The questions were piling on her so fast that she had to leave.

She got up and left Starfire looking at her seat with her mouth open _What was that all about? _She asked herself

Starfire finished also and got up to leave. She went up to her room, she still hadn't even figured out what she was going to take. She had so many things, but she could only take a few she knew that even though she hadn't received his note. Speedy wouldn't want her to take all her things.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Later that day at about 2ish..

There was a knock at the door. Starfire heard it and ran for the door she hoped she would be the one to open it first. But when she got to the bottom of the stairs she had seen that Martha had already answered the door.

She saw Martha turn around with sadness in her eyes. Starfire could hear crying but it wasn't Martha, it was then that she saw the shadow of another person, a woman.

Martha spoke, "Dear, this woman wants to speak with you, I'll leave you two alone." Martha left and Starfire was left with the woman.

This was Starfire's oppurtunity to take a closer look at the woman. She was poor and dressed in nearly rags. Not poor like someone who lived on the streets but you could tell this woman had experience in not having enough money. She wore a faded brown dress with a faded navy blue shawl rapped around her shoulders. She was covering her mouth with her hands trying to keep in her cries but that was apparently not helping.

"How may I help you?" was the only thing she could think of saying.

The woman suddenly stopped crying but the tears were still stained across her face, making it shiny.

"Are you Starfire Maxell?" she asked, her voice cracking

"Yes, I am" Starfire was starting to creep out, how would this woman know her name and why was she looking for her? She didn't even know this woman.

Then, all of a sudden she saw the woman fall to her knees and start to bawl all over her dress.

"Please!" the lady pleaded "Please don't take him away from me!"

_Okay this lady is crazy _Starfire thought as she gave the woman a look of bewilderment.

"I'm talking about my Speedy!" she yelled, apparently noticing that Starfire did not know what she was talking about.

"What!" Starfire whispered. She stepped back in shock and that allowed the woman to step(on her knees)even farther into the house. She started to breath heavely, no she wouldn't be able to take this. Not now, not ever.

Her hand was above her heaving chest as she tried to contain the ache.

"We have children! Two of them! I swear it! Two beautiful boys!" The woman continued to torture Starfire.

"No." She kept whispering. Tears were beginning to form under her eyelids as her nose began to turn pink.

"Please, don't take him away from me please." The woman stood up and grabbed Starfire by the arms. "Please, if not for me, then for my children, they need a father in their lives!"

Starfire couldn't believe it. How could Speedy do this to her? He left his family and made her fall madly in love with him. She looked up to see the woman trying to calm her down. She took a look at the woman's face and thought 'This poor woman. She does not deserve this, she has children with him and all I have is a stupid young love. I have to do the right thing.' Her breathing became more relaxed and she answered the woman.

"Do not worry I will not separate a happy family, never." as she said it, her head hung and her eyes became darker. But the tears stayed in place, she had made sure of it. She would not degrade herself in front of Speedy's wife, she would not give him the pleasure of her going back to him and he laughing at her broken heartedness.

"Oh thank you!" The woman began to cry again only this time it was from joy. "Thank you so much. I am at least consoled that my Speedy picked a good woman like you. Thank you for understanding." the woman grabbed Starfire's hands and was about to kiss them when she pulled her hands away.

"No, do not be thankful. I am only doing the right thing. It is what needed to be done." she said in a dull voice.

The woman was about to leave when Starfire grabbed her arm. "Do you swear you are married to him?"

The woman responded "Of course, why do you ask?" The woman was beginning to fear for the outcome of her evil deed.

Starfire let go of her arm and watched the woman leave and closed the door behind her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As soon as the woman was out of site she ran to the corner of the street and met up with a woman in a dark oversized cloak.

"Is it done?" questioned the dark cloaked woman.

"Yes it's done." answered the woman back.

"Good." She handed the woman a pouch.

The woman left and the dark haired/cloaked woman took off her hood to reveal..

Blackfire, she smiled slightly.

"Now to look for Xavier."

She sighed. "Plus, I wouldn't want to run into Starfire right now either." Blackfire left to see if her husband had done his part and to let him know the woman was ready.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Okay, first of all there was nothing in the pouch, you'll find out why later and why she went to go look for X. And next chapter you'll see what I mean by 'the woman is ready.'

As for Speedy, he's not really married that was the whole point of Blackfire hiring the woman, to fool Starfire and so she wouldn't want to leave them. Next chapter we'll see how Starfire felt after the woman left. And Blackfire's plan isn't over yet we still need to see what happend to Speedy.

And yeah, it was so sad to write this chapter and I tried to put as much description as I could. So I hope you have a big imagination!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	4. Chapter 4

My fourth chapter! Well, it should be the fifth but I decided to delete the first chapter, for those of you who didn't read it don't worry it wasn't an important chapter. It was more like character information but I decided to take that off and just use it for myself, so I won't get mixed up or anything with all the names and everything.

I want to thank all my reviewers I think I've replyed all of you. Did anyone else get those reviews from Tory A. of wicked fire and HelpSaveTitans? I'm going to e-mail cartoon network and send in letters I don't want them to cancel the show!

I would like to start dedicating chapters to my reviewers so let's see..the first person I would like to dedicate one of my chapters to is...

**AlienStarKicksButt!** Why? because you are such an awesome reviewer! And if anyone who reads this is a fic writer then you know what I mean, reviews are one of the things that keeps me writing. I write for all you guys! So keep Reading and Reviewing! And I'm sorry if I ever make you guys wait a long time for a chapter.

Okay last chapter we found out Blackfire was behind the whole Speedy's wife thing. If you didn't get that then sorry I just gave it away. So this chapter will have what Starfire did after the woman left and why Blackfire went after Xavier. So keep reading!

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW WELCOME! THANX TO DARKANGELCHIC SO NOW YOU CAN ALL REVIEW! SO REVIEW!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Once the woman had left and the door was closed Starfire broke down, her back slid against the heavy wooden door and she fell to the ground while she brought her knees up to rest her chin on.

She tried to keep it in, she really did. But after a while she couldn't, it was too much. She let it all go, her body was trembling and her cries were loud. So loud they were heard in the kitchen. Her face was soaked in tears and her face was even puffier and pinker than before.

In the kitchen Martha could hear the cries of her Starfire but she could do nothing to help. What she needed was time to heal and to be left alone, so she left her alone. Although she already knew that those were the two things Blackfire would not allow her to have, the least Martha thought she could do was to let her Starfire have some private time to herself.

Flashbacks of her and Speedy at the park went rushing through her head.

_.."I love you." says the male._

_"I love you much more." says the female_

_"That's not possible" he responds. And before she has a chance to respond he pulls her into a long but sweet kiss, she kisses him back and they just stand there swinging from side to side._

Images of them walking together down the path and admiring every bit of scenary they passed by. Speedy making her blush everytime he compared her beauty to that of a flower.

Every single 'I love you' she had said so stupidly to him and how easily he made her heart soar.

_..."No Speedy, I will never regret it. Do you know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you." She smiled and caresssed his cheek._

_"I love you more." he said_

_"That's not possible." And before **he** could respond she pulled him into a long sweet kiss._

The flashbacks tore through her and ate away at her heart, her aching heart. How could she be so stupid, how could she be so blind? Speedy had toyed with her this whole time and she wouldn't have even found out if it weren't for his wife. She was going to drop her whole life and just leave with him, she was going to leave her family, friends and life for him. She hastily picked what was left of herself up off the floor and went upstairs to her bedroom to cry some more.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meanwhile with Blackfire...

She kept walking through the mounds of people who were buying, selling, and trading not even paying attention to the fact that she was wearing a dark robe in the middle of a hot sunny day. As she looked around for someone she spotted who she was looking for.

Xavier.

She saw him leaning against a wall without a care in the world this made her angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she whispered angrily.

"What."

"What! That's all you have to say? Did you do it? Where is he?."

"Don't worry, I didn't even have to do much. The idiot made it a lot easier for me."

"What do you mean?Are you sure he's in?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Do you think I would lie about this?"

"Well obviously." she rolled her eyes. "So tell me what happend. What did he say?"

"What do you mean what did he say? It's not like I asked him to come with me. I mean, what did you expect me to do?"

It was then that she got a closer look at his face and saw that his right cheek was a little puffier than the other.

Then she said "Just tell me what happend!" her patience was wearing down.

"Okay okay."

"Let's see it was about 1:00 when..

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When X had gotten to the military base he immediately hid behind anything he could find whether it be a tree or a bush.

It was hard to find Speedy

Everyone had the same uniform on and they were all wearing blue. 'How can they tell who is who?' he asked himself stupidly.

The only thing he saw in differences was that some people had more badges and medals hanging on their uniforms than others. But it was still hard to see.

The whole place was full of nothing but tents and trees and bushes surrounded everything. X had gotten tired of looking so he hid behind a tree and about three other bushes to take a nap under the shade it gave off.

He was asleep for what felt like hours(which was only like an hour in reality) when a couple of voices woke him up. He looked around the tree's trunk and saw that it was two men, they were panting like crazy for air and leaning against the tree for support.

"So what's her name?" asked the first one.

They were both looking at the ground and now leaning on their knees for more support.

"Starfire" said the second with a smile, the man swept some sweat off his face.

'That guy must be Speedy' Xavier thought, he had never seen Speedy in his life and his sister neither. So how was he supposed to know who the right guy was? 'Yeah this is the guy, he has to be, who else would know his sister-in-law?'

"Is she pretty?" the first man's breath was beginning to restore itself.

"She's the most beautiful human being that god himself could ever create. Inside and out, her body is so full of grace, her skin is so soft, and her eyes, her eyes-"

_Oh god kill me now _X was getting tired of Speedy's rambling over Starfire._ Get to the point! Did you screw her or not! That's all your buddy wants to know! And I kinda want to know too. _X smiled to himself, he wasn't going to lie, he had tried several times to have Starfire for himself, but it always ended up in her hating him more.

Blackfire wouldn't mind either. In fact, the only reason Blackfire wouldn't let him get closer to Starfire was that Starfire had to be a virgin when she got married. If she wasn't, than that would only jeopordize their plans of marrying Starfire off to a rich man. His thoughts were interrupted when the first man asked another question.

"So did you..you know"

_Told you. _Speedy thought.

"Know what? Oh! oh no, she's not ready she wants to wait until we're married" answered the man X figured out to be Speedy.

"Married! Whoa she's got you wipped" the first man chuckled.

"Does not" Speedy also smiled. "I really love her and I'd do anything to be with her, and yes I'd even marry her so don't ask."

"It's your funeral. But I still think it would've been pretty nice to-"

"Shut up." Speedy hit him across the cheast with his hand "and it's not my funeral. But what might be my funeral is tonight."

"You're really gonna try to-"

"Yes" Speedy cut him off again. "I'm going to get her out of that house and after I do that we'll run away and start a new life."

"You can't do that. The military won't let you go AWOL like that" the first man was now whispering with a serious tone. " If they catch you, they'll send you to jail. And once you're in there they'll just leave you there and forget all about you. You know that."

Speedy had total control over his breathing by now and looked up to see the man. "Don't you think I know that? But I'm not going to get caught. No one knows except for you and you're my best friend and I know I can count on you, right?"

"Right." both the men smiled and stood in silence until Speedy spoke.

"Well, we should keep going I think someone's about to pass us up. And we're pretty close to the end" He pointed to his left and they saw the figure of a man far off some distance. He pointed to his right and you could see that the finish line was about 35 yards away.

"Yeah, let's go. We're almost done anyway, no use in wasting our time just standing here when we can go home after we're done."

Both men started to run towards some line engraved on the ground and then saw them running towards another tent. Which he thought was most likely there's. Once Xavier thought it was safe to come out, he did. He then realized that the men were training, probably for war.

Speedy walked towards the tent that he saw Speedy and his best friend walk into and waited outside. He could hear the men mumbling about something but he couldn't quite make it out. It was hard to pretend that he wasn't eavesdropping while other soldiers passed by after they were done with their little race. All he knew was that they were busy changing and that this was his chance to start the plan he had just thought of.

He ran to the only building surrounded by all the tents he saw. He was looking for the boss of all these small soldiers, so he had to find the place where he could find the boss, even he could figure that out. And he was right, once he got to the building he entered and was immediately met with two guards with guns across each their chests. From behind them he heard a voice. "Who is it." It said.

_General Sans_

"Uh...Xavier-Xavier Maxell." Replied X

"Ah the Colonel's son-in-law." He said it with little interest.

_As if he's not dying to know how my father-in-law is doing._

"Yes." Yes he was the colonel's son-in-law, he never wanted the general to know. He hung his head in shame. Colonel Charles was so weak right now it embarrassed X to let people know he was related to that feeble old man.

At that moment the guards let him pass, he lifted his face and entered the building.

He saw the general sitting at his desk looking at some papers he looked around and saw that the was old and made of concrete, it looked like it was made of rocks. Part of the building was made of offices for the higher ranking officers and part of it was made up of dungeons and cells to imprison men while they awaited their fate in the court of law.

And if they were found to be guilty they were sent to The Valley, a jail outside the town, it was a horrible place where only killers and rapists went. But that place was also where the corrupt sent people who learned their secrets to keep quiet, and that's where they stayed, forever. Only a few had managed to escape but no one really knows because after they escaped no one ever heard from them again.

"How is the old man." said the general cheerfully. The general wasn't a bad man he used to be friends with the colonel until sickness had completely taken over his friend's life and now everyday was like a battle field for his old friend.

"He's doing fine, although we don't think he'll last long." General Sans gave him an ugly look and decided to change the subject.

"Enough about Charles, tell me, what have you come here for."

Xavier had almost forgotten what he was there for, he had to think a moment _Oh yeah._

"I've come to tell you to keep a close eye on a soldier of yours." The general gave him a look of confusion.

"And what soldier is that?"

"That soldier named Speedy, he's going to go AWOL."

"What? Speedy is one of my most trustworthy men, he wouldn't do that to me. No he wouldn't, I don't want to listen to you just leave before I use the guards."

"I'm telling you he's gonna go AWOL!" he slammed a fist on the general's desk. He had to make the general believe him. That's when someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall and he ended up with his right side of his face jammed into the wall, the person was obviously one of the guards and he still held him by the wrists pinned against the wall.

"I think it's time for you to leave Xavier."

"Call me X" he struggled to say under the pressure the guard was using. "But I'm telling you, you can't trust him, trust me."

"Why are you so sure?" the general was about to give in.

"I heard him talking to another soldier." The general gave the guard a sort of hand signal and X fell to the floor, he hadn't expected the guard to just let go.

"Are you sure" the general insisted. "It's hard for me to just believe you."

That's when X remembered that Speedy was probably still in his tent talking and planning. "General, follow me."

And with that X was up off the floor and walked out of his office. The general followed he was curious by now and wanted to know the truth, his guards followed close behind. He saw that X was leading them straight to Speedy's tent. He saw him stop just before entering, and he put a finger over his mouth to tell the general to keep quiet. They both put an ear up to one of the tent's sides and listened as intently as they could. They heard..

.."I'm telling you, there's a huge chance you'll get caught."

"I know, but what can I do it's not like I can quit." They heard Speedy say.

"Well I hope-no she better be worth it, because once they realize your gone, they'll going to try and track you down."

"I haven't thought of that yet I guess we'll have to be extremely careful. There's no way I'm going to keep letting her family pressure her into marriage..."

The general had always considered himself a level-headed man but if there was one thing that really ticked him off was dishonesty, backstabbing, and friends that kept secrets from him. That's what he considered all his soldiers to be, friends. But once he realized what X had told him about Speedy's plan was true he felt betrayed and that made him feel rage towards Speedy for not even telling him, not as a general but as a friend outside the military. And that's what made him take such a drastic measure.

"Soldiers!" he yelled as he walked into their tent without being invited.

The two men were shocked and looked at the general with wide eyes but managed to stand and resume their military routine of firmly placing their right hand a little above their brows.

"Stand down men" he said roughly.

The two were confused. Until the general spoke. "Speedy how can you be so stupid! Thinking of running off like that! Are you some kind of idiot?"

"With all due respect Sir I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar! What were you just talking about now? Huh? You were fixing to run off with some random tramp weren't you!"

Speedy's eyes widened, he knew the general knew but what really ate at him was that the general had just insulted Starfire. "She's not some random tramp! Her name is Starfire!"

_Starfire? Oh no he can't be serious. I can't let him run off with her, it would kill the colonel. _The general thought. He continued with the conversation.

"That's all you can say? So you admit you were going to run off and go AWOL on me?"

He didn't know what to say he was practically trapped, but he couldn't give up not now, not yet, he had to take Starfire with him he had to keep his promise. He was going to take her with him and they would be together forever. He ran past the general and the man that stood beside him(he doesn't know X is Starfire's brother-in-law yet, well he doesn't know X at all) but when he got to the opening of the door he slammed right into the body guards that were standing watch right outside his tent while they talked. They dragged him back to face the general.

"General please, let me go!" he was freaking out, they couldn't take him down this easily, could they? He had to fight with all he had, he had to.

"Please general, just let me go! I won't tell anyone you let me go! You just have to do me this one favor! Please!" He was kicking and screaming but he was still weak from running out in the hot sun. All he had planned to do was go home, sleep, and shower before he had to pick Starfire up.

He looked up to see the general's face, it was a look of disgust, of sympathy.

"How could you sink so low Speedy." The general asked sadly. "Why are you doing this to yourself? By going AWOL you risked not only your life but hers also. You know I would have no choice but to hunt you down."

"General, please let me go." Speedy pleaded.

With that being said the general rose his hand and slapped Speedy across the face, hard. His face jerked to the side and even a little spit came out.

"I'm not going to let you go until you admit that what you were about to do was going to be the biggest mistake of your life."

Speedy let it sink in.'The biggest mistake of my life? No, definitely not, it would've been the best mistake, no it's not even a mistake.'

"I'm sorry general but no matter what you do to me I will never say that."

"Have it your way then, guards take him to the cell and chain him, we'll transport him later."

The guards were still holding his arms while he kneeled so they started to drag him. Speedy immediately responded.

"General stop! Why are you doing this! You're ruining my life!" All the general did was stand there.

"Stop! Let go of me! Let me go, STOP!" he yelled to the guards.

Xavier was still there, he decided to try and sneak out with out the general noticing. But when he turned to leave, the general spoke.

"Did you know it was Starfire? Is that why you told me to keep a close eye on him?"

"Uh..yeeaahh. That's why." The stupid general actually thought he cared for his sister-in-law? What an idiot! _Oh well, this is my excuse to get out of being blamed for all this._

The general turned to face him and said "You're a good man." patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

"That was so easy." he said to himself. "My face hurts." He placed a hand on his face and rubbed his cheek.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"And that's when i came to meet you here."

"Good." was all she said. "For your sake he better send him to The Valley."

"It's nice to see that I'm so appreciated." he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and stop complaining, you still have to find that woman and kill her. I don't want anyone in on this that doesn't have to be. Remember, use as little people as possible." she walked off.

"What are you going to do!" he yelled at her backside but all you could here was his echo as her figure got smaller in the distance.

He sighed and put his head down "Great."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

This chapter was pretty pointless and took me forever to type but it's essential to the whole story. This chapter was pretty boring too.

OMG, on the part where the general was about to smack Speedy I felt like saying 'he rose his mighty pimp hand' (lmao!) can ya'll guess where I got that from? The show starts with a B!

Quetion: What's a cookie and has anyone taken the SAT? I took mine yeterday and it took forever, gawd I hope I pass.

Well, leave a review and tell me if it was good or bad.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there people!

I've been getting a lot of reviews from people saying that 'I thought this was a Robin and Starfire fic' it is but you guys just have to be patient. Right now I switched it to go under the Speedy and Starfire search because right now she's just getting over the whole 'Speedy cheated on me' thing. Believe me I am a total Robin and Starfire freak. I love that couple SO much. ROBIN AND STARFIRE 4EVER! But you guys just have to be patient with me, Richard and Starfire will meet soon, maybe the next chapter. I dunno yet.

I think I'm going to add the Beast Boy and Raven pairing too but that's also in a later chapter. My chapters are kinda long for me to write and I just need time. I want to add Cyborg too but I don't know how, I'll think of that later though.

And lastly I want to dedicate this chapter to **strodgfrgf**! You're really an awesome reviewer and I hope you like this chapter! O and it's impatient :)

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She was crying, still crying. Speedy had hurt her so much. She couldn't believe what an idiot she had been to not notice that such a good man was already taken. But she still couldn't believe he would ever do that to her.

She was huddled in her dark room, leaning her back against the bed. Her face was still puffy and pink and you could hear her nose sniffle every once in a while.

Martha was outside her door with her ear pressed against the door, she could hear Starfire crying _My poor baby._

She decided to do something about it so she knocked on the door.

"Starfire sweetie. You don't need to cry over that fool. He didn't deserve you."

She heard silence from the room.

And then Starfire opened the door by just a crack and Martha could see the broken heartedness in her eyes. But then that look turned into a look of determination and she said "Your right Martha."

She closed the door and Martha heard her voice mumble "Let me know when my sister comes home."

"Yes I will."

She turned to leave when she heard a series of crashes on the other side of the door, she wanted to turn around but she kept on walking.

Inside the room Speedy's deception had taken over Starfire's mind, she was angry. Angry at him for deceiving her, and angry at herself for being so stupid, for believeing him, for believing that love was real.

She tore open her pillows and let the feathers fly everywhere, grabbed a rusty pair of scissors and ripped through her pink satin covers. And with the same pair of scissors, she grabbed them and threw them across the room and shattered the mirror. It broke into little pieces and shattered on the floor before her. She walked across the floor, not even caring if she stepped on a piece of glass, nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside. She picked up the scissors she once flung across the room and collapsed on the ground, she began to cut through the dress she wore. The cutting relaxed her she had been there cutting away for about ten minutes when she started to feel sorry for herself, for letting Speedy take over her life and everything she did.

That's when she heard a knock at her door. She saw the door swing open and the shadow of her sister took form.

"Pathetic" She spat out.

Starfire was still, nothing she said would make her sister understand. She saw her sister make her way to the spot where she was. Blackfire grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her seemingly lifeless body onto the bed.

She still lay motionless but tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Stop crying!" Blackfire yelled as she slapped her, hard.

Still no reaction from Starfire, that's when Blackfire started to undress her.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Martha.

"Shut up Martha! And what are you standing there for! Get me some cold water! Fill the tub!"

Martha did as she was told she brought in buckets of water and started to fill the tub with freezing water, she had no time to heat it up. Once the tub was full Martha saw Blackfire bring in a naked Starfire bridal style. Starfire still had the look of not caring in her eyes though.

But once she hit the water Starfire gasped loudly, as if she had awaken from some sort of coma. She covered herself up with her hands when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Take a bath and then we'll talk." Blackfire ordered.

"But the water it is freezing." Starfire replied with her teeth chattering.

There was no response from Blackfire, she just turned her back and started walking away.

"You know what happened, right Ms.Starfire?"

"Yes Martha, I do."

"Then why-"

"Please Martha, don't ask, I don't know why I-I just couldn't. Just leave."

Martha left and Starfire was left to talk to the least person she would ever want to talk to in the world, herself.

"Soo.." She sighed heavily. She turned her head upwards and rested her neck against the tub.

The water was cold but by now her body had gotten used to it and only when she thought about being cold did it bring shivers to her skin. She took a bath quickly she didn't want to think. Baths were meant for you to be alone, with your mind, at ease, but right now she didn't want to think.

Once she was out, she toweled off and put on her nightgown. She took a look at her reflection, she looked awful, she looked like she had been crying for days. She took her hands and tryed to mold her face to the way she wanted it. She looked sad and she had bags under her eyes. She put her fingers on both sides of her face, under her eyes, and pulled up and the bags went away but once she let go they were back.

"I can't keep living like this."Her voice was beginning to crack.

"He's ruining my life!" she cryed.

"No, stop" She told herself "Just breathe"

She took in several breaths before she walked into her bedroom again. It was clean, new sheets and the feathers were all picked up. The only thing left was the broken mirror. She layed down to rest when her sister walked in.

"Have you forgotten?."

"No I hadn't."

"Good, Starfire, it's time."

"Time? For what?"

"For you to marry."

"Oh Blackfire, please not now."

"You had your chance and look what happened. Your 'prince charming' and your 'true love' was worthless! All you did was waste your time with him! Did you really expect him to marry you?"

She received a sad about to cry look from Starfire. "Do not cry for him. He's not worth it. Besides I have someone in mind for you."

"But Blackfire I don't want-"

"Enough Starfire. We've wasted all this time on what you've wanted now it's time to do someting that we could all use. A new husband, for you." She pointed.

"Besides it won't be like we're marrying you off to some old guy. This one's handsome and young, and he's rich. You'll meet him this Friday. We're going to have a dinner."

"_This_ Friday."

"That's what I said."

"Blackfire you don't expect me to marry this guy, right? I'm just going to meet him..right?"

"If everything comes out right, and I'm expecting it will, then you should be married in a matter of weeks."

"No, you can't do that."

"Of course I can, ever since mom died I've had to take her place, remember?" Blackfire's eyes were blazing. Starfire knew how much Blackfire hated her. Their mother had died giving birth to her. Starfire was speechless, everything was coming so fast, too fast.

"Go to bed now. We'll plan the dinner tomorrow."

"Have you seen him?" Starfire asked as Blackfire turned to leave.

"No but I've heard good things about him througout the town." She closed the door.

Once Blackfire had closed the door Starfire threw herself on her bed and sighed heavily. "This can't be happening.."

"..to me." And she fell asleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In the morning Richard had waken up refreshed and ready for another day. He dressed in his old peasant clothes, his lucky pancho and his reliable brown pants, he hadn't had time to buy any fancy clothes fit for the money he now owned. But who cared no one knew him around here so no one would care right? He finished dressing and left to wake his friend in the other room. He knocked on his friend's door, his friend wasn't even awake, he knew, but he had to wake him up they had to go into town today.

His friend opened the door, his blonde hair was all messed up and his clear blue eyes were half-opened and sensitive to the light around him. All he had on were a pair of trousers and you could see his firm chest and stomach. Both he and Richard were in great shape but Richard was a little less proud about his shape. Unlike Garfield, Garfield loved to show off his six pack to the prostitutes they slept with. Yes, they are men and they sleep with prostitutes. They both agreed that when the right woman came into their lives they would stop and right now they hadn't found her, either of them.

"What." he said plainly.

Richard chuckled. "Wake up Gar I'll be waiting for you in the dining room, it's time for breakfast."

"What if I'm not hungry."

"Then don't eat but get dressed we have to go into town today." He turned around and started to walk, he could hear Garfield close the door and moan as he hit the bed again.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He whined.

Richard walked into the dining room and sat at the end of the table. That's always where the 'master' of the house sits. In a matter of minutes Richard was eating and Garfield walked in, he was served and they were left alone.

"So why do we have to go into town?" Garfield asked.

"Loaner's office."

"Why?"

"I have to go check on the business."

"Oh."

"And you have to come with me because you're like my accoutant, lawyer and best friend wrapped in one."

"Yay." Garfield cheered sarcastically.

They soon finished breakfast and asked the servants for a carriage to take them into town. They arrived at the office in about 10 minutes. Meanwhile Garfield was busy looking out the window at the possible wives he could have and wondering who he would make the best children with.

Once they were there Richard told the carriage driver to wait outside and they would be back out in a few minutes. They entered and were met by no one the little building was empty.

"Hello." Richard called out.

Silence followed until a voice from the back answered back.

"Yes." The same man that had attended X the other night appeared before the two.

"How may I help the two of you?" The man said hesitantly, apparently aware of Richard's clothing.

The man had on a gray business suit, you could clearly see that it was to thick for him because he was all sweaty. And he had on a pair of bifocal(sp?) glasses, straight across the top and round at the bottom.

Richard glared at him "What are you looking at?" He said roughly and stepped foward.

"Easy Richard." Garfield said and warned the man by putting his arm over Richard's chest.

"Sir, we're just here to forsee the management of this..uh.office you have here."

"Forsee the management? Why? Who are you?"

"This is Richard Grayson and he has just inherited this office from his father."

"Oh I see."

They stood there in silence until Garfield spoke up.

"Well? are you going to hand us the documents, or transcripts or some sort of record keeping you have?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Richard said bitterly.

"Well I dont' keep records." The man lied.

"You have to keep some kind of records! It's your job!" Now Garfield was yelling this man was lying he could tell, he was trying to rip off his friend. From behind him he saw Richard out of the corner of his eyes lunge towards the sweaty man and pin him against one of his book shelves.

"Give us the damn records!" Richard was losing his patience.

From behind Richard Garfield spoke "My friend is losing his patience are you going to give us the records or not?"

"Yes yes just make him stop." The man struggled to break free from Richard.

Richard let go of him suddenly and the man fell to the floor. He scrambled to pick himself up and went to the back to find the records, he knew his new boss wasn't going to be happy.

He came back with 3 boxes of papers, thank gosh they were at least organized. Garfield started to look at them while Richard saw as the man started to get sweatier, he even noticed that every once in a while the man would take off his bifocals and rub them with a cloth then he would use the same cloth to wipe his sweat off too. Which Richard thought was just unsanitary.

"Question." Garfield said.

Both Richard and the man were taken off guard by Garfield's question.

"Who's this Xavier Aguiano?" Garfield continued.

"Who?" The man pretended to act like he didn't know who X was.

"Xavier Aguiano" Garfield repeated. "And there's a strange rotation of missing money here. Look Richard."

Richard leaned over Gar's shoulder and payed attention to everything Garfield said and it was true everytime Xavier's name came up there was an amount of money to be accounted for.

"It's not just a small amount of money either. If we counted it there could be thousands missing."

Richard was furious not only had this man cheated his father but this was the first day Richard had been to his office and he had already found out the man was a cheat.

Richard grabbed the man again. The man flinched and he was trembling.

"Please tell me he left some sort of down payment." Richard said through clenched teeth, Garfield could tell it was taking all of Richard's patience to not rip through the man's own being.

"Yes sir, he did."

"What."

"The deed to his house."

Richard let him go little by little and when his feet touched the ground he said.

"Go get it."

"But Sir."

"Go get it."

"But Sir, you don't understand.."

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

The man ran back and returned with a rolled up piece of paper tied up with a maroon ribbon.

"Here you go but I must say that he was going to come back for them soon. What do I tell him if he comes back?"

"Tell him whatever you want, I don't care."

And with that he and Gar were gone.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Later that day, still at the loaner's office..

X walked into the loaner's office all smiles but when he entered he saw the loaner with his head lying on his desk.

He frowned. "Hey, are you okay?"

The loaner lifted his head and jumped when he saw that it was X.

"I'm so sorry, I had to."

"What are you talking about, what'd you have to do?" As he asked he took out a pouch and threw it on the desk.

"What's that?" the loaner asked.

"I came to pay off the loan you gave me and to get back the deed to my house." He grinned.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"I did a favor for my wife, well favors."

"Shit." He heard the man mumble "You're too late."

X wiped off the grin he had and began to get angry. "What do you mean 'too late'? I want the deed now."

"I'm sorry, remember when I told you about my new boss? Well he came today and and he took it."

"You let him take it!"

"I had to, he came with another man and they looked at the records."

"You showed him the records!"

"I told you he's my new boss! I had to!"

"I can't believe this! Blackfire is going to fucken kill me! Wait, what was his name?"

"What?"

"His name, what was his name!"

"I think I heard his name was Richard Grayson."

"Richard Grayson?"

"Yeah, remember I told you he was just a peasant who got lucky? That's him, he's loaded now."

"Loaded huh? Do you think he would ever sell me the house back?"

"Even if he did you wouldn't be able to afford it"

"I have this pouch of jewels, it's pretty expensive. Now what did this guy look like?"

"Well, he had black hair and blue eyes. He doesn't look like a rich man at all today he wore a pancho and a pair of brown pants. And his friend had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like the rich man, he had a blue business suit. It looked expensive."

"Okay, got it."

X picked up his pouch and walked home, he had a good idea to tell Blackfire.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

At night, in Blackfire and X's room..

X was sitting up in bed watching Blackfire get ready for bed. Right now she was finishing brushing her hair.

_Okay just tell her, she won't get mad. Even if she does you have the plan for him to marry Starfire and then we get the house back and problem solved, right?_

"Right." He accidently said aloud.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh..yeah how was your day?"

"Nothing much. When Starfire woke up she was still being a little persistent bitch. She doesn't want to get married."

"Speaking of marriage-"

"Speaking of marriage." Blackfire cut him off.

"Have you heard of that new man in town? I've heard he's a real catch, and he's filthy rich."

"Yeah I've heard people mention him." Speedy said slowly.

"Well today Starfire and me, mostly me, planned the dinner party we're having Friday."

"And when were you going to tell me, your husband?"

"Tonight actually the idea barely came to me last night when Starfire went crazy on me."

"She went crazy?"

"Yeah, I had to give her an icy cold bath to make her react a little."

"Woah, I guess she really liked that Speedy guy." he said sadly.

"I guess." Blackfire said in a not caring way. She blew out the candles and tucked herself in. "Good night."

"Night." X replied.

He sat there for a while watching Blackfire sleep and thinking. _I can't tell her. I'm going to have to work around Blackfire on this one. I know, tomorrow I'll look for this Grayson guy and convince him to sell me the deed to the house back. I still have Blackfire's jewels and she won't ever know a thing. Yeah that's what I'll do._

He didn't feel sleepy so he lied in bed planning different scenarios on what would happen tomorrow. And when the dinner party idea popped in his head that didn't help much either, he hated dinner parties he had to stand there all night pretending to actually like the people who were at his house.

"Oh well." he sighed and soon found sleep peacefully.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

If anyone needs me to explain something then just ask in the review and well that was chapter five I hope ya'll liked it and...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

I messed up in the other chapter I said X's last name was Maxell when it's really Aguiano, my mistake sorry. But I fixed it in the last chapter and now it's fixed in this chapter too.

I want to dedicate this chapter to **sTaRfIrExrObIn**! Thanx for everything and you are an awesome reviewer! And I know you celebrated Christmas so Merry Christmas!

This chapter is my excuse as a whatever-you-celebrate present to all of you who read this, I really hope you enjoy. Yeah I know it's a day late, I was gonna post it on Sunday but I figured that hardly anyone would be online they'd be with family and celebrating whatever-you-celebrate so I decided to post it today, Monday. Hope you all had a great whatever-you-celebrate!

I wanted to tell ya'll to always read my little notes in the beginning and the end of the chapters because they are important sometimes I tell you what you should expect in the next chapter. And stuff that is vital for you to know in the chapter too.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Morning came and it was Friday, when X woke up he immediately dressed and was off. Leaving Blackfire running around like a crazy chicken trying to get everything ready for tonight. Yeah Starfire was helping but she really didn't care, tonight could be the worst night of her life.

X was walking around town all morning trying to look for this Richard guy.

_Black hair blue eyes black hair blue eyes.. _He kept repeating in his head.

He had been walking for hours when he decided to stop and rest at a nearby outdoor cafe. He ordered a glass of orange juice and looked at the passer-byers as he sipped from his glass. When finally he saw the two men he was looking for, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other, a little shorter than the first one, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw them with smiles on their faces chatting away as they walked up a pair of small stairs and entered what seemed like a newly opened business.

_That's them_. He thought. He quickly payed for the drink and followed after the two men.

He entered and noticed that the two men turned silent when they saw him. The man with black hair and blue eyes spoke first.

"Well Gar it seems like you have a customer already, I'll leave you two alone." He started to walk across the room towards X.

"Wait, are you Richard Grayson?" he said holding his arms to the side so he wouldn't pass.

Richard raised an eyebrow "Who wants to know?"

"Well isn't it obvious me." X rolled his eyes. _This guy's just another genius isn't he? _he asked himself.

Richard glared at him but decided to answer "Yes, why?"

"I came to offer you a deal."

"A deal?" Richard didn't even know this man, how would he have anything Richard wanted? "Well first of all what's your name?"

"My name's Xavier Aguiano, you can call me X"

"Well X how could you have anything that I would be interested in?"

"Well actually you have something that I'm interested in." X told him.

"Really. What is it?"

"The deed to my house."

Right then it hit Richard, Xavier Aguiano was the same name of the man whose name kept appearing on the records yesterday at the loaner's office.

Garfield also realized who X was for he ran from behind his desk and in between Richard and the man he was just about to pumble. Richard was trying to get through to X while X was just standing there confused.

"Your him!" Richard yelled while Gar was doing his best to restrain Richard in his arms.

"What are you talking about! You're crazy! I don't even know you!" X yelled back in his defense trying to act like he didn't know what Richard was talking about, even though he knew exactly what Richard meant.

"Both of you stop it!" Gar interfeered. "You're both acting like a pair of lunatics. Rich come on, calm down."

Richard calmed down and backed off X. "So you're the guy who's been ripping my former father off for years, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." X looked away.

"Oh please save the goddamn drama and at least act like you have the balls to accept what you did." Richard said harshly.

"Fine, yeah it was me." X said angrily, he had already figured Richard to be a guy who was obviously a hot-headed jerk who wasn't afraid to show what he felt or thought.

"Good, now that that's out of the way can you explain to me why the hell you've stolen from my father all these years? And it better be good."

"That's none of your damn business." X bit back.

"Excuse me? None of my damn business! Hello! I'm the new owner of that office!"

"So?" X crossed his arms.

"So!" He said outraged but he paused and thought for a moment 'Wait, if this guy came looking for me then he must really want the deed back. Maybe I'm asking the wrong questions.'

"Ssooo..why should I give you the deed back?"

X was taken aback from the sudden change of mood he got from Richard. "Uh..because I have these." He took the pouch from his side pocket as he walked across the room and threw them on the desk, some jewels slid out from inside the pouch and revealed themselves to be a selection of golden necklaces, chains, bracelets, and rings. Some even had a gem or two.

Richard made his way to the desk and picked up a handful, he dropped them not long after holding them, uninterested. "Those don't interest me." He said dully "I could have hundreds of each of those if I wanted to. You've waisted your time just leave."

"No, you don't understand. I need that deed back." X said panicking.

"I think it's you that doesn't understand. Why would I sell you the house for something in return that I don't want or have the least interest in?"

"Because you have to."

Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Please." X continued. "If not for me than my family." He decided to use the family card.

"How do I know your family even deserves to have the house back?"

This was it. X's brilliant plan, or at least it was brilliant to him. He pulled out an envelope from the inside pocket in his jacket and handed it to Richard. "Find out for yourself tonight." He put the jewels back in the pouch and in his pocket and walked off without giving Richard a chance to ask what the envelope was.

Outside on the streets X was smiling to himself as he made himself back home. It had been perfect. Blackfire had given X the job of inviting Richard to the dinner and he did. She would never have to know in what terms he had left the invitation, all he needed was for Richard to come and have a good time, in the morning X would go back to see him and he would for sure take the jewels.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Back with Richard and Gar after X left...

Richard chunked the envelope without even opening it.

"What are you doing, aren't you even going to open it?" Gar asked.

"Nope." Richard crossed his arms as he sulked in Gar's chair.

"Well if you're not I am." Garfield walked over to the trash can and picked the envelope out, he opened it and started to read. He smiled.

That caught Richard's attention "What?"

"Richard it's an invitation! and your invited, and you can take one guest, and it's at that house, and-"

"Well that's too bad because me and my guest aren't going." Richard sulked even lower. "Who does that X guy think he is anyway? Walking out on me and leaving me to talk to myself." he mumbled.

"Aw come on Richard he probably just wanted to make an exit. And besides this will give us a chance to get you some new clothes." Gar pointed at Richard.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Richard looked down to see the same pancho he used yesterday.

"Nothing." Gar put his hands up in defense. "It's just that..well we're going to a dinner tonight and rich people tend to have..standards"

"We're not-" Gar pulled him off the chair and out the door before Richard finished his sentence.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Starfire...

She had been in the tub for hours. Seriously, Martha seemed to never get tired of scrubbing and pouring water over her head. She had used so much shampoo Starfire was certain her hair would smell like roses for weeks.

"Martha pllleeaassse stop." Starfire pleaded. "My skin cannot take anymore of this."

"Sweetie, you know Blackfire wants you flawless tonight."

"It's always what Blackfire wants." She sighed.

Martha lowered her eyes and poured one more bucket of water. "I'm done Sweetie." She said trying to make Starfire cheer up just a little.

"Thank you." But by now Starfire had lost interest in her throbbing skin and thought about what could happen tonight.

"Martha?"

"Yes dear?" She said while wiping strands of wet hair from Starfire's face.

"When you had Nina, were you in love? With her father that is."

"Yes I was, I was really in love with her father."

"Did he love you back?" she asked curiously.

"Well I would hope so, we were married for twenty-two years and we had a beautiful daughter together."

"Martha?"

"Hmm?"

"What did it feel like?"

"What did what feel like?"

"Love." She was acting like a schoolgirl, twirling a wet strand of hair with her finger.

"Starfire." She sighed. "Love, our love, was beautiful he and I would have the best of times when he courted me. And even after we were married he never stopped showing me how much he loved me. Whenever money was tight he would always apologize and blame himself for making me go through hunger. I would always tell him that I didn't care though, I would go through anything with him as long as we were together." That's when Starfire heard her sniffling.

"What happend to him?"

"He died from a plague when Nina was two. She doesn't remember him much." Martha stopped her tears, she didn't want to make Starfire cry right now, she couldn't afford to cry now.

"Why do you ask about love dear?" Martha changed the subject.

"I wanted to know what it felt like since..since I will never know what love feels like." Her eyes lowered and her voice was cracking.

"No no no Starfire come on get up, you can't cry, not now come on." Starfire got up and silently nodded while she tried to get rid of her tears by waving her hands and blowing air towards her face.

Martha wrapped a towel around Starfire. "Now let's get you dressed."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

At Richard's house...

Richard was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit, wearing expensive clothes sure beat the heck out of wearing his old itchy farm clothes. He and Garfield had spent the entire afternoon looking for new clothes for tonight and for the future.

He was wearing a black and white suit, one of those new ones that had the penguin tail that split in half at the back. Black, sleek shoes, black pants, and a black overcoat. The parts that were white were his tie, his vest and a thick long sleeved shirt that went under his vest and under his coat. His tie was neatly tucked under his white silk vest.

He looked good, in his opinion. His hair was ready too, it was spiked. Before he had inherited his father's money he had also spiked his hair but it never stayed the way he wanted because of all he sweated from being in the sun all day. Yes, he was ready. He walked out of his room and stood outside of Gar's.

In a few minutes Gar was ready too. He had the same design on as Richard, only in different colors. His suit was a baby blue, except the silk vest was more of a classic blue, the long sleeved shirt was still white and the tie was baby blue. His shoes were white and shiny.

"Oooh, sexy beast Richard." Garfield growled after he closed his door.

He received a blank face from Richard as he said "Don't make me hurt you." Through clenched teeth.

"Geez, accept the compliment won't ya'?"

"Let's go."

"Party pooper." Gar mumbled after him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

At the Maxell house...

The house was filled with guests. It was true that everyone knew the Maxell's had trouble with money. But they had to see for themselves how bad it was. Almost everyone they had invited came, there were a few people that had cancelled because they had other plans and there were some that were still not there because the night had just begun.

"Attention everyone!" Blackfire yelled politely trying to get through to everyone. She was lightly tapping her glass filled with champagne.

Outside Richard and Gar were just arriving and about to come in through the front door.

"I want everyone to direct their attention to the front stairway if you will please!" Blackfire continued.

Richard and Garfield were giving themselves last minute alterations to each other's suits.

"I want to present to all the single men here tonight.." she winked. "To my sister, Starfire! Come on down sweetie." She gestured sweetly, she lifted her glass in the air and everyone did the same "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone bellowed after her. Starfire had slowly started to make her way down the stairs when she heard their cheers. She wanted to turn around and run but she couldn't, they'd hunt her down easily.

Garfield opened the door. "Richard fix your collar real quick" He whispered as he entered.

"What?" He didn't hear him. He looked down at himself and couldn't find anything wrong. He walked into the room brushing his shoulders and looked up, there she was.

Starfire was half way down the stairs when she saw the door open out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't pay much attention she was too busy looking at other people's reactions, they had all gathered around the staircase to look at her. She was scared to see all the men present. What were all these men thinking? Were they undressing her right now? It made her want to stop and vomit all over herself just to make them stop looking. Her hands were icy cold, she was so nervous, which one of these men did Blackfire choose as her husband?

Richard was amazed at what he saw, she was beautiful, to say the least. She was dressed in all white, like a bride ready to be married. Her dress was fully strapless, all around. She had a see through sort of jacket, it looked like it had been hand made from white yarn and it formed a bell bottom all the way from her elbows to her palms. The whole dress formed a perfect bell around her and you couldn't even see her feet. To Richard, she was floating in mid-air like an angel. The closer she got the more people dissapeared into a background of white. She looked from left to right but never straight at Richard but he didn't care he had the best view of her. Her hair was crimson red, you could tell from far away that it was healthy and thick. It was up in a high bun except for two strands that were left out.

Starfire was looking down at the stairs now, finding the carpet on the ground quite interesting. She tried to find something that would keep her mind off the people that were staring at her. 'I wonder who was at the door?' She asked herself randomly. She glanced up real quick and saw him. He was standing there, just watching her, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slighty opened in awe, it seemed. He looked funny, when she got to the bottom of the stairs she was about four feet away from him she lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled. It was hard not to, his collar was all messed up, the whole left side was flipped upwards.

_Did she laugh at me? _he asked himself dreamily.

She walked up to him and fixed his collar. While her hands were fixing his collar he couldn't move and when he did they landed on top of her hands. They were cold, her hands. He looked straight at her face and she looked back. Her eyes were beautiful but they were missing something, something important. It was like they were only half full. Half was bright and just grateful to be alive but the other half was dark and asked the world why she was alive.

She looked into his eyes too. But they held nothing she needed. He was very handsome but she didn't know him. He could be like all the other men in this room, he also came for only one reason. She pulled away quickly and walked off. Leaving Richard with the sting of rejection but the wanting to know her better.

She left to find the only person she was actually looking forward to meeting tonight, Rachel.

Once she had left Richard snapped out of it and looked around for Gar. He noticed that he had drooled slightly and wiped it off. He had probably looked like an idiot when she had first seen him. Probably had on a dreamy looking face, yeah that's pretty accurate.

Someone tapped him on his left shoulder. "Hey Casanova" He saw Gar with a huge grin come from behind him.

"Shut up." Richard grumbled.

"Real smooth Rich, real smooth."

"I said shut up."

Garfield just chuckled, Richard gave him a menacing look and he stopped. "What was I supposed to do? I've never courted a rich girl. What do you think she was expecting from me?" Richard rambled.

"Well I'm sure she wasn't expecting you to drool all over yourself." Gar laughed Richard glared "I'm sorry it-it slipped." Gar defended himself.

"I want her Gar."

"You want her? Or do you want want her?"

"I want want her."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Gar slapped him hard on the back. It made Richard stumble forward. "Good luck I'll see you later!" Gar waved. "I'm gonna go find me someone too. Can't let you have all the fun." he turned and left Richard, he saw him grab a glass of champagne off a silver platter from a nearby waiter.

Richard breathed in slowly. "Okay here we go." He breathed out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was dark and cold in the cell they kept him in. He realized he was still tied. How much time had passed? He asked himself. Ever since the General had sent him here he had spent the days eating nothing but stale bread and dirty water. His whole body was weak he had stayed still for far too long, his muscles were sore. He had woken up because he heard the slide on the door open, he had barely caught a glimpse of a soldier's arm leaving a tray of barely edible food on the hard floor with a clank. He made his way toward's the tray and landed on his stomach he ate the bread with only his mouth like a dog eating out of his bowl. He drank the water by lifting the ceramic cup with his teeth and tilting his head upwards slightly enough for him to drink. The water was thick but he was so thirsty he gulped down the entire liquid. He let go of the cup and it landed with a broken crack, he dropped his own self and landed with a thud on his side. He lay there gasping for air for a while and when his breathing became stable he made his way back to the corner he was in before.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." He asked himself.

"Is she thinking about me? Does she know I'm here?"

"She'll wait for me I know she will." He told himself reassuringly. He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard the hinges on the heavy door creak and he saw the shadow of a man. The light was really bright he hadn't seen so much light in days it was like he was staring directly at the sun. The man wasn't a soldier he could tell he wasn't wearing a uniform as he squinted.

"Take him to the Valley." He heard a voice behind the man, he couldn't tell who it was, was it the general?

He saw the glimmer of the man's teeth as he roughly picked him up.

"No! Wait!" Speedy couldn't keep his eyes open the room he went through was so bright, he heard other men around him but who? Were they just there because they happend to be there? Or were they the ones who were sending him away to the Valley?

"Stop! Let me go!" He tried again.

He felt the cool air hit his skin when they reached outside and his body felt a surge of pain when he hit the floor of the wooden wagon. He almost fell out when he felt the sudden jolt of the horses going into action.

Outside in the dark he could see better, he took a look at the men surrounding him. There were three of them, two on horseback and the other one, which he supposed to be the leader, was also on horseback but he also pulled the wagon Speedy was on. One of the men was on his left and the other was on his right.

He felt something hit the back of his head painfully and was out like a light. "Can't have you seeing our faces now can we?" The man on the left said as he put his pistol back in his belt.

The man on the right took a cover out of his saddle and covered Speedy up, if anyone saw a man tied up in the back of a wagon heavily guarded by men with guns they'd say something was suspicious, wouldn't they?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Longest chapter ever by like 800 words! Well anyways like I said this is my whatever-you-celebrate present to all of you hope you liked the way they met. Yes I know it's not the 'love at first sight' type of love but this love story will be much more interesting I promise. Next chapter will still be the night of the dinner party, I might throw in some Gar and Rachel. In this chapter I added Nina, she's not important but I had her originally in the fic from the beginning when I had the character info (to those of you who have been reading from the start). Don't worry people who didn't see the character info, it really wasn't an official chapter. I'll add Nina once in a while from now on. Expect a new chapter by Friday or Saturday night!

**Answer this question please:**

I also wanted to ask to all the reviewers and fanfic writers. Will ya'll still read or write Teen Titan fanfics, even after the show is cancelled? Because I'm pretty sure it's official that there won't be another season BUT I could be wrong so keep sending those letters and e-mails!

Hope ya'll had a great whatever-you-celebrate! And don't forget to..

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry people,

I was supposed to update the fic on Friday or Saturday but I totally forgot that this weekend was New Years! So I'm updating today instead, again I'm sorry and please don't kill me people. I 've gotten lots of those 'update or I'll kill you' reviews. About this chapter, i just wanna say that I am not a Raven/ Rachel hater I made her like this for a reason, you'll see why way later in the fic.

I hated the last chapter and I hated the way they met it was stupid but I'm not a very good writer so I guess it was okay. Keep in mind that this is my first fic and I don't have much experience in writing so don't expect much. I hate this chapter too.

I've never had a disclaimer so why start now.

But just in case...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She had found Rachel not long after her encounter with the weirdo at the front door.

She was sitting alone on one of the many chairs lined against the wall, staring at nothing impaticular with a calm face. Ever since Starfire could remember Rachel was always like this, never the social type. Starfire felt sorry for the people who didn't bother to get to know Rachel she had always been the best of friends to her. Starfire always had the suspicion that her husband married her because she was so quiet. Michael, her husband, never liked his women strong. He wanted someone that wouldn't argue or go against anything he said, and Rachel was a very passive person. They have a son, his name's Matt, he's nine years old, and he's a very good boy, always so sweet. But Rachel had always confided in Starfire on how concerned she was by how his father was raising him to be just like him. Michael still wanted more children but so far they had no more children, he always bugged her about how useless she was because she could not bear more. But Rachel had a secret that only Starfire knew, every night after Rachel was with Michael she drank a certain tea that disabled her from getting pregnant. She wanted children, she just didn't want anymore children with Michael.

Rachel spoke first. "Hey." She said quietly.

Starfire sat on a chair next to her and slumped "Hey."

"I saw your big entrance." She half smiled.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She shuddered. "Everyone's eyes were on me, the men were watching my every move. I feel sick I just want this night to end." She sighed.

"Well hate to tell you but the night's still young." She drank out of her glass.

"You just make everything sound better do you not?" Starfire said sarcastically, she looked around "Hey, where's Michael?"

"Oh-um he couldn't come, he had other things to do."

"He made you come by yourself?"

"No, my servant came with me, besides I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

"You defend him too much you know." Starfire said while Rachel just shrugged.

Blackfire walked up to Starfire fuming. "What the hell are doing here!" She whispered. "Get out there and find yourself a man!"

"Blackfire I don't want to-" Blackfire grabbed Starfire by the arm and dragged her across the floor trying not to make a scene. Leaving Rachel with a frown on her face as she saw how Blackfire treated her best friend.

Blackfire stopped in the middle of the room. "Starfire I'm serious you have to find someone tonight. And don't think I didn't see you and Grayson hit it off at the front door. Did you like him? Come with me I'll introduce you to him."

"Blackfire!" Starfire tried to keep her voice down. "You can't just rush me into a marriage with him!"

"Why not? He's the one I wanted to introduce you to tonight anyways."

"That's him? He's the one you want me to marry? No I don't want to marry him, he was drooling all over himself when he saw me, he's probably some sort of nasty pervert."

"Well it's either a nasty pervert or a gross old man on top of you every night. You choose." Blackfire let go of her wrist and crossed her arms.

In Starfire's mind the reality stung, she hadn't even thought of her wedding night. She didn't want her first time to be like that, choosing between an old hairy probably drunk man or a young man who was rotten from the inside, perverted and would maybe even treat her bad.

"Nasty pervert it is." She heard Blackfire say as she pulled her across the room.

They didn't find him right away they made several stops while they were looking. And those several stops included Blackfire starting a conversation with a man and Starfire having to finish it off with a hug, while the men hugged a little too tight not caring if Starfire felt a little too uncomfortable.

Then when they finally saw him he was across the room getting a drink from the servant holding a tray. "Oh my gosh!" Blackfire said excitedly. "There he is!" She pointed. "Isn't he just dreamy?"

"Blackfire maybe you should marry him." She raised an eyebrow to the hearts in Blackfire's eyes, getting bigger and smaller.

Blackfire sighed. "If only I could. But you forget, I'm already married. Not happily, but there's no other way. Now get over there." She gave her a little push.

"What? No way!" Starfire blushed. "I don't know him."

"Let's go meet him now."

"Blackfire please." Starfire was on the verge of crying, but Blackfire kept leading her towards Richard.

"Well hello Mr. Grayson." Blackfire said as she stood in a bowing stance waiting for Starfire to do the same thing and when she did she continued. "This is my younger sister, Starfire."

Richard was embarrassed, after what he just did. She probably thought he was an idiot. He blushed lightly. "Uhh..nice to meet you, Starfire." he bowed with one hand behind his back and with his other he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sure you know why we threw this dinner party don't you?"

"Uuhh to enjoy yourself?" He really had no idea.

"Oh Richard." Blackfire laughed softly "You are such a card." She patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you're here to ask for my sister's hand in marriage like all these other eligible bachelors, aren't you?"

_Blackfire do you have to be so blunt!_ Starfire was yelling to herself hoping Blackfire just might hear some of what she was saying and notice that she was being humiliated. She could feel herself burning up. _Why am I blushing so much! I don't want to marry this guy! I don't even like him!_

Richard noticed_ Why is she blushing so much? _He asked himself. _Is she really that shy? I wonder if she's that shy because she likes me?_

"Well I'll leave you two alone." They were both put out of their thoughts when Blackfire said that.

They stood there in silence hearing the music in the background. Everytime Richard turned to look her in the face Starfire would just look away and her eyes would wander around the room.

_She's so cute._ He thought to himself. _She seems so naive and she's really shy. Maybe if I spent more time with her she would grow to like me._

Starfire caught him staring for too long. "What?" She asked politely.

"Oh-I was wondering would you like to dance?" He found a quick solution to get out of staring at her and out of the silence they were in.

"Mmhm." She nodded.

They walked over to the dance floor. Dancing was nothing special to Starfire, it was no secret, to herself, that she loved to dance. Whenever she was dancing it was like she could feel her body become alive. Her body would flow to the rythym of the music and she would soar, she would feel her heart grow wings. And she wouldn't care who was watching her fly.

When Richard saw her dance, he saw her happy for the first time. She smiled at him and her smile was radiant. The dance was a simple waltz but her body moved like water. Her feet glided in swift movements making it a lot easier for his clumziness not to get in the way. His dancing was rusty but hers was perfect. When she danced her eyes were closed, it gave him a chance to take in every detail of her. Her face was so delicate, her skin was so soft and had a perfect orange tan, its color differed greatly from his milky white skin. But he loved it nonetheless, he could imagine himself waking up and being wrapped in it for the rest of his life.

Starfire opened her eyes and saw Richard staring at her he quickly looked away and hoped to god that she didn't see him. But she saw, and it made her blush wildly. But she shook it off, part of her was waiting for something else to happen.

He looked back at her and their eyes met. Looking at her eyes made him want to kiss her, to do something to her that would make her happy. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air and she giggled, she laughed. She put her hands on his shoulders. He saw her hair blowing while he spun her in the air. He let her down safely on the ground and they began to dance again but this time with passion. He felt free dancing with her, they danced faster and closer than before, so close Richard's lips were breathing over Starfire's and hers were breathing into his.

_What am I doing? _Richard asked himslef._ I can't control myself should I kiss her? I want to kiss her._

_What is he doing! _Starfire asked herself. _Do I want him to kiss me? I feel so close to him. No, I don't want him to kiss me. _She made up her mind. _This guy has no right to kiss me._

Their lips brushed against each others for a second and Starfire immediately pulled back, she let go of Richard's hand and out of his grasp.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" He yelled to her back as she ran off.

"Crap." He cursed to himself. He looked around and was met by almost everyone who had been dancing, they had stopped to look at them two dancing.

"What!" He yelled, He kicked the air, he was frustrated. _Arrghh I screwed everything up! _He walked off the dance floor with fast steps.

Starfire ran back upstairs and Blackfire followed. She ran up to her room and slammed the door in Blackfire's face. Blackfire opened the door again. "What the hell was that!"

"Blackfire I can't do this." Her eyes were leaking. "My heart's still broken" she stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Your heart is not broken, it's all in your head! You have to go back down there and let Richard court you!"

"Blackfire please I can't-"

"Yes you can! You're going to marry Richard Grayson! whether you like it or not." She walked out of Starfire's room with the slam of a door.

Starfire sighed to herself and thought about Richard. Could she really like him? No, she could still feel Speedy in her heart and she couldn't do anything to rip him out, she had to admit, even if it were only to herself, that she still loved Speedy and as long as she did there was no more room for any other man in her life.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Blackfire went back downstairs and X saw her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"Tomorrow you go see Richard Grayson and I don't care how you do it but you get him to marry Starfire." She walked off with a smile on her face for the other guests.

_How am I going to get him to marry Starfire! _He thought. _Dammit! I just wanted the deed to the house back. I never asked for a life this complicated!_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Richard...

He had run off the dance floor hurridly, all he wanted to do was get out of the place. He didn't dare to even look for Starfire she had all the reason in the world to be mad at him. But he wasn't going to give up on her, he knew she was going to be his wife and he swore to himself to never give up on her.

He found Garfield leaning against the stairway with a proud look on his face and a red handmark on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Richard smiled as he leaned against the stairway next to Gar.

Garfield just stared into space as he answered. "I met the my future wife."

"What! You, the ladies man, has finally found somebody worthy of your skills?" Richard cracked up.

"Shut up." Gar frowned.

"Besides I told you I wasn't going to let you have all the fun, didn't I?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Looks like you had loads of fun." Richard said sarcastically, pointing to the handmark on Gar's face.

"Well, we didn't exactly hit it off so perfect." Gar said

"What'd you do?" Richard said not believeing that his friend really could screw everything up even when it came to first acquaintences.

"Well I think she exaggerated.." Gar looked at Richard.

Richard just stared back waiting for a good explanation.

"Okay we were dancing-I had asked her to dance, it took her a while to say yes, so anyway she grabbed my hand and I meant to grab her waist, honestly, but I guess my hand went a little lower than I expected."

"You are an idiot. How do you expect her to marry after an encounter like that? I don't blame you though." Richard mumbled the last sentence.

"Huh?" Gar said surprised. "What do you mean you don't blame me? What did _you_ do?"

"You remember the red head at the front door?"

"Yeah."

"Well I almost kissed her."

"Kissing and touching are nothing to be ashamed of. "

"It's called decency Gar. Besides these girls aren't like the prostitues you pick up at the whore house every weekend. They were raised to belong to only one man."

"Well I'm the man for..for..Oh crap I never got her name!"

"Well if I were her I wouldn't have given you my name either."

"I got to find her!" Garfiled was having a panic attack.

"Relax I've decided to stay here for a little while longer. You'll have plenty of time to see her again."

"Oh well that's good." Gar relaxed. "Besides, I never got to open the shop up this morning."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. We'll go in tomorrow to at least set things up, we can open on Monday. I'm sure lots of people need help managing their money around here."

"What's with the sudden interest in staying?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Richard smiled slyly to his friend.

"Well then I guess you and I have the same goal don't we?"

"Yep but for now lets just go home."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When they got back to Richard's house...

They were both tired they hadn't drunk a lot but the party was exhausting, keeping up appearances was a hard thing to do. People had surrounded him all night asking him questions he didn't know how to answer. Lots of businessmen who asked how much he sold his cattle for and asked if he had any extra land he didn't want. To say the truth he didn't know how much he owned, he didn't even know where the land he owned was. But he couldn't tell that to the people who surrounded him he'd look like an imposter.

They entered the house Gar went straight to his room without a word and Richard stayed there watching the house at night. He walked over to the center of the house and sat on the bench. He looked around, the house was two stories tall. It was in the form of a square and the whole center of the house was just a patio, so it was a sort of hollow square. The top story had three more bedrooms, his and Gar's bedrooms were on the bottom story. In all there were twelve rooms in the whole house, there was a library, his study, and the lounging room where they met their guests. The rest of the rooms were reserved for the servants' bedrooms.

He got up from the bench and went to his own room, he was tired. Right now showering wasn't important, he would do that in the morning. He went to sleep asking himself a single question regarding the feelings that were inside him.

"If this isn't love than what is it?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I hated the way I ended this chapter but I couldn't find any other way to end it so I'm sorry if it sucked, this chapter was also short compared to the others. This is the last chapter for a while, I'm going back to school on the 4th and I don't know if I'll have enough time to update as frequently as I have been for the past week. But keep in mind that I will try. I hope ya'll all had an awesome new year! Mine was good but my family and I missed the countdown...again but it was still fun and we got to get out of school for like 2 weeks.

The part where Richard saw Gar with a handmark on his face so reminded me of Inuyasha's Miroku and Sango, that's another pair I like.

Well anyways...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people,

I'm back with another chapter it didn't take me that long just about two weeks, that's not bad. This chapter I WANT 15 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE! So yeah be sure to review or this is where the story ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Richard woke up late on Saturday morning well actually it was Saturday afternoon since he had waken up at around 12:30, the first thing he wanted to do was bathe so he sent for his servants to fetch the water. In a matter of thirty minutes the water was fetched, heated, and poured in the tub that was placed in his room.

He bathed alone, and when he was finished he dressed himself and went to wake Gar. But to his surprise Gar wasn't in his room, he was in the dining room eating lunch.

"It's about time sleepy head." He teased.

"What time did you wake up?" Was the first thing Richard asked.

"I woke up like at nine. That little dinner party didn't affect me at all last night, it was nothing."

"Nice to know." Richard laid his elbow on the table and rested his head against his hand.

"Speaking of the party last night, do you remember that X guy who invited us to it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was at the office this morning."

"Oh yeah? What'd he want?" The servant set a plate in front of Richard and started to serve him his lunch.

"Something about the deed, I gave him the address to the house he's coming by in a while."

And then, as if on cue, one of Richard's ushers came in and said there was a guest in the lounging room. Richard looked down at his delicious lunch and got up with a look of hunger on his face, he was so hungry. He hadn't eaten since last night, but nonetheless business was business. He left out the doorway and Gar followed.

They entered the lounging room and saw X standing, looking around at nothing imparticular.

Richard spoke first "Well I'm here, what is it that you need?" He sat down and with a hand gesture he signaled X to have a seat. Gar decided to stay standing.

X sat down and looked across the room at the various glass containers of liquor, there were about five of them. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" He licked his lips.

Richard smiled and inwardly he thought _This guy likes his liquor, he's just another drunk. _"Gar, would you mind?" He said.

Gar jumped at the mention of his name but shook it off once he realized what Richard wanted. "Of course your majesty." He said with a smile as he took a bow.

Richard also smiled but he knew Gar was kidding, he really didn't mind. "Well?" Richard proceeded towards X.

"Well, I'm here to see if you had a good time last night." You could hear the clank of the glass containers touching the rims of the glasses and the liquor being poured in the background.

"I had a great time." He said while getting up "Now, if that's all I really have to-" Gar had just put down Richard's drink on the little table next to him and went to go put X's next to him.

"Wait!" X got up and took hold of one of Richard's arms. Richard looked at him and he let go. "-I mean that's not all I came here for."

"I also wanted to see if you changed your mind about selling the deed to the house back to me." He continued. "I really need it back."

"Well I was considering it." Richard acted like he wasn't certain.

"Look." X took a pouch out of his pocket "I brought the jewelry again."

"Hang on, before we start to negotiate let's talk about the party last night, I didn't see you there."

_That's because I was hiding from you. _X wanted to tell Richard but instead he answered. "Really? I thought I saw you once but then it seemed like it wasn't you so I left it alone. If you wanted to meet me there you should have told me."

_You didn't give me the chance!_ Richard thought. "How were you invited to that party anyway?" Richard asked.

_Oh crap. _X thought. _There's no way out of this I'm going to have to tell him, why didn't I think of this before!_

"There's no way you could invite other people to another party that's not yours" Richard continued. "Unless it was yours." Richard took a sip of his drink.

"Yes it was mine, well actually my wife's, her name's Blackfire did you meet her?"

Richard was still drinking when he said that and it shocked him so much the liquid didn't make it all the way down, it got stuck in his throat and he began to choke on it immediately. "You're related to Starfire." He said coughing.

"Well not related by blood but I'm married to her sister, Blackfire. Is something wrong?"

Richard was still trying to catch his breath. "No nothing's wrong, I just didn't expect that answer." He coughed two more times.

"Speaking of Starfire." X said sneakily. "You like her don't you?"

"What! No way!" Richard wished he was still choking. Gar just smirked at Richard's childish behavior.

"Oh that's too bad." X sounded dissapointed.

"What? Why. Does she like me?" He pointed to himself.

"Let's not say she like likes you but she is quite fond of you."

"Oh, well I'm fond of her too." Richard composed himself.

"Are you now." X pried.

"Yes, I am." Richard assured.

"Well then."

Before Richard could let X go on he had to make sure of one thing. "I've heard the rumors of your family X."

"What rumors." X pretended not to know as he gulped down the liquor Gar set next to him.

"I've heard your family was once one of the richest families in this town. And that when your father-in-law got sick it all went down the drain."

_Dammit! _X thought. _Why can't anyone in this town keep their mouths shut! _"Do you want the truth Richard?" X asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Richard asked back.

"Very well." X cleared his throat. "Ever since my father-and-law became ill with sickness our business has declined rapidly, I must say we are accustomed to living a life of luxury.."

The rest Richard tuned out, he wasn't interested in X's attempt to make him feel sympathetic.

"..But Starfire.."

This caught his attention.

"Starfire has suffered the most, she suffers everyday seeing as her father becomes sicker, and closer to death everyday. There will come a day when her father passes on and she will need a home of her own. And since we no longer have a home to offer her we will have to be forced to sell her to the highest bidder, and he will be her husband."

What he heard was awful, did Starfire know what the future held for her? Did she know her sister and brother-in-law were in charge of marrying her off to whoever they found appropriate? He wasn't going to allow this not as long as he lo-liked her, yes liked her.

"You can't do that!" Richard's outburst did not go unnoticed.

_Yes._ X thought _I got him where I want him_

"And just what do you suggest we do?" X yelled back.

Richard got up and walked over to the window, he looked out but wasn't interested. He was thinking really hard, he was sorta angry. Why did Starfire have to have such people related to her?

"Give her to me." Richard spoke.

"What!" This time it was Gar who was yelling. "Richard are you-"

"I can't just _give_ her to you." X interrupted, he rose and poured himself another drink.

Richard was still next to the window his back turned towards Gar and X "I'll give you the deed to the house if you give me Starfire." He said seriously.

X drank and when the liquid reached the middle of his throat Richard had said that, he didn't start choking, he roughly forced the lump down his throat with a gulp. And all though it hurt he showed no weakness to the sting. He just might end up liking this Richard guy, X had thought of the idea before but he never knew Richard would actually accept. He had to admit he was glad Richard had offered, this way he wouldn't be blamed for any of the mess.

"Well." Richard asked his back still faced to X.

"You sure you won't regret this Grayson?" X didn't care if Richard ever would regret it but he had to at least act as if he cared.

"Yes."

"Alright then." X put the pouch back into his pocket casually and carefree as if what just happened was some sort of invitation to a tea party. "I'll be taking the deed back now."

"Gar would you mind again." Gar didn't come back with a witty response this time, he couldn't believe what Richard was doing. And there was no smile on Richard's lips either. He was still serious, and he was still facing the window.

Gar stepped out of the room to get the deed. It was in Richard's study, in his desk, in the left slide-out compartment droor. He reached for the paper, it was still rolled up with a maroon ribbon wrapped around it. It would seem Richard hadn't even bothered to open and look at what was inside.

Once Gar had left, he left X and Richard alone in the room. It was quiet and X felt uncomfortable to say the least. Richard had still not turned around to face him. X stood there receiving nothing but silence from Richard when he decided to take a closer look at what he was doing. His hands were leaning against the window sill and Richard was bent over, his face down and his shoulders hunched. Was he..trembling? Laughing?..Or was he..crying? Oh god where was that short guy X didn't want to be around if Richard was going to have a mental breakdown.

Finally Gar had come back with the deed and he handed it to X. Once it was in X's hand he also noticed the deed hadn't been open but he paid no mind to it. He stuffed it into his vest and was about to leave when Richard spoke.

"Wait, there's one more thing." His voice was shaky. Richard noticed but he could do nothing to stop it.

"What is it?" X asked quickly, he just wanted to get back to the house as quickly as possible, before anyone discovered the deed was gone.

"You have to promise me that you will _never_ tell Starfire about this." He was still shaking, why couldn't he stop!

"Oh yeah sure." X said not even fully understanding.

"I mean it X" Richard said menacingly. "She can **never** find out and if she does you'll pay for it."

"Alright alright I get it, I won't tell Starfire." He was on his way out when he stopped and turned around "But you can never tell Blackfire what happened here either. Deal?"

"Deal." Richard said with clenched teeth. And X left, as soon as he was out of hearing range Gar spoke.

"Richard." He said shockingly, almost like a whisper. "Why..-what was that about?" He pointed to the door where X had exited.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. So much anger was inside him. "Goddamit Gar!" Richard yelled, he screamed. "Didn't you just see what happened here!"

Gar just looked at him with a sad frown. "I mean didn't you see what he did! He practically sold his sister-in-law off to somebody he doesn't know! I could be a killer! A fucken rapist for god's sake!"

Gar just looked at him, 'He's really mad isn't he?' He watched as Richard made his way to where X once stood and grabbed the cup he drank out of, he threw it forcefully against the floor and all you could see was the glass shatter into hundreds of little pieces. With a loud crash Richard threw the chair X sat on against the five different glass containers X had his eye on. 'This is unbelieveable' Gar thought 'He's even mad at the things X touched.'

"I mean he didn't even think about it for long! He asked me if I would ever regret it! He didn't even ask what I was going to do with Starfire! Was I going to marry her! Make her my lover, she can have my bastards! What! Not even ask for her safety! Where would she live! In the barn with the animals! Not even a _single _question about her well being!"

Richard had a point, X hadn't even asked about what would happen to her. Like he didn't care, he just wanted the deed. But still Richard was overreacting, even if it was just a little bit.

"Calm down Richard." Gar found himself saying it. "I'm sure he trusts you to make her happy."

"Trust? Yeah right. No one in that house gives a damn when it comes to Starfire, they just want her to get married to some rich guy that will give them money, that's all. They wouldn't even care if he beat her to death."

"But that's not gonna happen, right Richard? She's yours now."

"No Gar, she's not mine."

"What do you mean? You and X just made a deal."

"Yeah, but she's not going to know about that, ever. I want her to accept to get married with me all on her own. I won't love someone who doesn't love me back. So don't tell her."

"You know I won't."

"I know."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It had been hours of traveling and they still weren't there. Where were they going? Speedy had just woken up, they knocked him out pretty good last night. But what time was it? It was last night they had hit him on the head, wasn't it?

"I see you're awake." Said one of the men. Now they wore bandanas, it covered half their faces, you could only see their eyes.

"We're going to be stopping soon. We'll tie you to a tree and take a walking brake, so don't try anything." He warned.

About ten minutes later they did stop, they untied him from his original rope. Which felt very good but then they sat him against a tree stump and tied him up again with an even longer rope, which felt horrible again. But then they left him, he was surprised, how long were they going to be gone? He had to use this oppurtunity to escape. He looked around they were literally in the forest everything was lush and green there was only the faded path that they followed. There was nothing like exotic flowers, it was all trees. He also noticed that they were slanted, they were on a hill. They were surrounded by hills.

_What time is it? _He wondered. If he left now there was still about two or three more hours of sunlight, at night he would find some kind of bush and hide in it.

He had to make a break for it, this could be his only chance. He started to squirm out of the ropes he was in, gawd it hurt. But he could feel the rope become looser and looser as he kept wriggling out of it. And then, about another three minutes of more squirming and wriggling upwards, up and over the tree stump, he was free. He got up fast but then he immediately collapsed. His legs were way out of shape, he hadn't walked in about how many days? He really couldn't remember. He got up and tried again he looked for things to lean against and it made it easier, he was getting some motion in his legs.

"Hey!" He heard one of the men yell from behind him. He had barely made it twenty feet from where he had been tied up.

"He's getting away!" Cried the other.

"What do we do! The boss wil kill us!" Said the last one.

"Get him you idiots!" Said the man he supposed was the leader.

The two of them started to run after him.

_Holy crap_ Speedy was thinking. _They'll get to me in no sweat I have to do something. _

He continued to walk while still leaning against the trees he grabbed onto a tree limb and it snapped causing Speedy to fall and he started rolling down the hill. The men followed him tripping and falling as he had.

When he got to the bottom he started to crawl like a military man but when the two followers had gotten to the bottom they got up and walk over to where he was crawling. They picked him up and carried him back up the hill, to their leader.

"You're a heavy son of a bitch, you know that." Said one of the men a little before they reached the top, where they were.

_Good._ Speedy thought. He was a dead man, he wished he could see Starfire's face just one more time.

"We're just going to have to clip your wings aren't we little birdy?" Said the leader.

"Clip my wings? What the-"

"Shut up!" Speedy was cut off by a hard slap in the face.

"Get me two rocks, and make them big." the man yelled at his two men.

"Yes sir." They answerd, they dropped Speedy to his knees and he rubbed his face, he grabbed him by the shirt and sat him by the tree stump again.

The men returned with two rocks, they struggled with the weight but they got there. The man picked the biggest of the two and told the men to hold Speedy up. The men did as they were told but they had no idea what he was going on.

They carried him by his arms, both of them on either side of Speedy.

"Put his legs over the trunk." He commanded them.

He watched as his men did what he wanted and said to himself. "Which one?"

When he had decided he picked up the biggest of the two rocks. He was going for the one on the right, Speedy's left leg.

"What the hell are you doing!" Speedy was panicking now as he saw the man before him holding a huge, probably fifteen to twenty, pound rock over his head. He started to move his legs he wasn't going to just stand there.

"Hold his legs!" The man struggled to say with the rock over his head. One of the men left the other and held on to Speedy's legs. So now there was one man holding onto both his arms behind him, one man holding his legs still on top of the tree stump, and the other was carrying a huge rock and was about to bring it down.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE STOP!" Speedy found himself yelling, he knew he was trapped, he had to stop them!

His legs were too weak against the force of the other man's hands. It was no use, he couldn't fight it, the rock was coming down. He felt so useless, he had to stop them!

"Don't! Don't do it! Please!" He screamed.

"Nnnoooo!" He screamed again as he watched the rock come down hard. He saw the force with which the man brought it down, he tried to prepare himself for the impact but inside he knew nothing could prepare him for what he was about to feel.

!CRACK!

You could hear the impact between the stump, the rock, and what was inbetween, his leg. Blood splattered out of his leg and onto the faces of the men around him.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His scream of agonizing, overbearing pain rang throughout the entire forest, causing some startled birds to leave the safety of their nests.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well, that was it, I thought this was a decent chapter what did you guys think? I really hoped you liked it! N e ways a new Teen Titans is coming on tonight! And the VERY LAST episode is on Monday at 4eastern/3central, I don't know what you guys are I'm central. Does anyone here have a myspace? I would be happy to add one of you guys as one of my friends if you wanna check mine out it's:

yours in the review if you want me to add you. And remember, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 15 REVIEWS, I want 15 so...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	9. Chapter 9

OMG!

I actually got 15 reviews! Well I got 10 for the chapter but ever since I announced that I wanted 15 I've gotten 15 so thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love to get reviews! So I have a new goal for this fic, I want to reach 100 reviews! And I'm pretty close to it but I need a few more. This was one of my hardest chapters to write, I'm kinda running out of ideas, well not really I have all the ideas in my head and some on paper, I just don't know how to put them in my fic!

Dedicated to: 1-day-I'll-be-an-expert cuz like I said you reviewed FOUR times! Oh and SURPRISE! lol

I ALSO WANTED TO TAKE THIS CHANCE AND SAY HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY to sTaRfIrExrObin! Hope you have an awesome birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans because if I did there would be way more seasons than just five!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire had been awake for hours before she had been forced out of bed by Blackfire. Right now she was knitting and spending time with her father in front of the fireplace, in his room. He was just there, probably not even aware that Starfire was by his side. Eyes glazed over and his back hunched, he was leaning foward.

She hated to see her father like this but it was better than seeing him stressed all the time. She remembered the way he used to be: overworked, tired and always getting those horrible headaches, the headaches that caused him to be the way he is today. No doctor could ever explain what it was that he had they only knew it was life threatening. And the medicines were expensive but the medicines got rid of his pain and allowed him live a few days longer. She stopped her knitting and walked over to him, she kneeled in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Father." She said desperately. "What do I do? I don't know what to do." Her voice was cracking and she was on the brink of tears.

"Blackfire..she wants..me to marry..Richard Grayson." She sniffled inbetween her words. "I don't know him and he doesn't know me." A few tears escaped the lids of her eyes. She was startled when she felt a soft caress across her cheek, it was her father's hand, it brushed across her face until the tear was no longer there. She looked up and saw her father's face looking at her, his brows were scrunched together in worry and his eyes were filled with so much care and love for his daughter.

"Father? You-you can hear me?" She was shocked and excited at the same time. She blushed lightly. "Oh, I thought you couldn't hear me, I feel like such a fool." She wiped her face with her hands and tried to fix herself up.

Her father cupped her face in both his hands "Do what you want." He whispered.

"Really?" She whispered back in amazement.

He nodded silently and smiled.

"Thank you father." She layed her head on his knees and tears of joy trickled down her cheeks.

Just outside where the door was open stood two figures in the dark, leaning, their ears close to the door listening to every word. It was Blackfire and X, Blackfire poked her head out and she could see Starfire's head on her father's lap.

"This isn't good." She heard X whisper.

"I know." She whispered back.

"What do we do?" He asked.

He received silence from Blackfire. "Blackfire?"

_Did she hear me?_ He thought to himself.

Blackfire stuck her head back in and started to walk off her head down, hair half covering her face.

X grabbed her hand. "Wait."

He heard her mumble something. "What did you say?"

"I said kill him."

He let go of her hand instantly "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard what I said, just do it." She said it with no emotion, it made X want to slap her.

"That's your father!" He yelled. Blackfire just kept walking and his yelling caught Starfire's attention.

"Is someone there?" She asked.

X jumped from behind the doors to reveal himself. "Uhh..I said that's your father!" He pointed to the Colonel "You should be proud!" He saluted the now half asleep Colonel.

"Umm..I am" Starfire replied still a little cofused at his outburst.

"Well alright then, I guess I'll see you later!" He was sweating and why was he still yelling? Starfire must think he's a total idiot. He heard her giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" X asked her.

"Well I just find it funny how awhile ago it seemed like you were leaving and then you just froze in the doorway." She giggled some more.

"Yeah? Well, aw forget it." He waved his hand and left. He left Starfire with her father _Spend as much time with him as you can_ He thought. _This will be his last day._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Oh god why won't it stop bleeding!"

Where was he? All he could here was voices.

"Make the bleeding stop!"

"I can't!"

"Dammit!"

"Use his shirt!" He felt someone yank his right sleeve off.

"Tie it around the top of his knee!"

"Use the other sleeve and tie it around his ankle!" Someone yanked his left sleeve off.

His knee? His ankle? What were they talking about? His leg! He couldn't feel his leg! Where was it! He started to feel around with his hand, his hand felt hot liquid but his knee felt nothing. Then there it was, a horrible surge of pain, his body went limp and he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he had a pounding headache, was he drunk? Then there it was again the same pain only it was getting worse he was starting to feel, only now he didn't want to feel anything. But it didn't take long for them to notice he was conscious again.

"He's awake!"

"Quick, give him the brandy before he-" But it was too late Speedy's body was reacting to the pain, he was swinging his arms around in pain and he was yelling "Make it stop!" His hands were beating against the tree trunk, leaving scratches on his arms but anything to make him forget about the pain in his left leg.

"Oh god make it stop!" He beat harder, his knuckles were white and bleeding. Two of the men grabbed his arms while the other smothered his face with the hard liquor, knocking him out, for the meantime.

"We're gonna have to make a stop for some more." Said the leader, the other two silently agreed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Back at the Maxell Mansion...

X was silently walking towards his father in law's bedroom, he's tip-toeing hoping the creaks in the wooden floor go unnoticeable as he creeps through the rooms. He gets to the door and silently opens it. He walks in, total darkness, he tries to picture the room in daylight. 'Where are the candles?' he asks himself. His hands try to feel what he can't see until he makes it to the side of the bed, he remembered seeing candles on the old man's nightstand. He fingers around across the top of the nightstand and feels matches, he strikes them and light flickers. He moves the light toward a candle and lights it.

He only lights one, he doesn't want to wake him. He takes a closer look at the man, his father in law, shadows form where his deep wrinkles run. He watches the slow but heavy breathes of air he takes. The rise and fall of his chest makes him sleepy.

_I can't believe I'm gonna kill this guy_ X told himself. He takes his mind off of that matter and wanders around the dark room. He walked over to the window and he used the moonlight to see the many pictures of Blackfire and Starfire sitting on the desk, he picked one up, it was a picture of when they were younger. But where was their mother? X had never known their mother or why Blackfire had so much hate towards Starfire. He set the picture down.

"She died." He jumped at the voice of Blackfire and looked towards the bedroom door, there she was. Her body leaning against one side, her arms crossed over her slim figure.

"After she gave birth to Starfire." She continued. "I hate her so much."

"Who?" X asked.

"Starfire."

"Why?" He kept pushing.

"Because, mom and I were so close before she came." She looked over to X and she received a silent 'go on' from him. She had walked further into the room, from the candle light X could see her tear soaked face but her voice was calm and steady, contradicting her face.

"Before mom was pregnant, she and I spent all our time together. We talked about everthing and shared everything. I helped with all I could, I wanted to be just like her. But then..she got pregnant, and I was happy, really I was. She was excited and I was excited for her. But as the nine months went by I found myself being pushed out of the family portrait. Mom and dad were so busy with her and I was lonely all day, while they were busy shopping for clothes, diapers, and making her crib. I, on the other hand, was busy taking care of myself when I fell and scraped my knee, I couldn't cry and ask someone for help. I had to pick myself back up and wash the cut myself. I had no one and when she was born mom died. So she(Starfire) was left to me, a six year old, I hated her even more. The house was left to me, I had to take care of her, make sure the house was clean and cared for. I had no childlife, I was no normal kid. My anger towards Starfire grew and I tried to make her see the dark side of life but she never did. It's like all she could do was smile."

Even after all of what she said there wasn't a change in her voice she was still calm but her tears were still coming and they didn't stop.

"Just get it over with X, kill him." And she left.

There was only one way X had thought of killing the old man. He walked over, closer to where he lay, and grabbed the pillow next to him, where half the bed was empty. Then he walked to the other side and covered the old man's face with the pillow. The man barely held a fight, perhaps he was tired of living and didn't even feel like fighting. After this X knew he wouldn't forget one thing: The cold grasp of the Colonel's fingers as he tried hopelessly to live.

After the deed was done he blew out the candle and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Again, thank you to all who reviewed! And I hope the chapter wasn't that bad...

Oh and before I go today I'm also posting a new story, it's called "Underneath Your Clothes" Check it out, it's reposted, you'll see why in the chapter.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	10. Chapter 10

Okay,

So last chapter I killed off the Colonel, so in this chapter we're gonna see some Starfire crying and Richard trying to console her, remember, his father has just passed away so he kinda knows what she's going through, even though he didn't like his father much. Lots of people have been asking if they're ever going to hook up. This is a RobinxStarfire fic but, like the show, it's going to come later. Wish I could put so much more fluff in here but I can't just yet. I have some other things planned first, and Speedy is not going to die. Well, for now.

On to the tenth chapter!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire had waken up bright and early, she felt good today. She remembered last night, her father had told her to do what she wanted and that's what she was going to do. Now that she had her father's approval she no longer had to take Blackfire's constant pressure into getting married. It was a foolish thing to say but she still had hope that her true love was out there, and it wasn't Speedy. She would have tear him out her heart somehow, one way or the other. But how?

Today she wore her hair down, she didn't know why but she did. So she brushed it while counting to one hundred. That's when she received a solemn knock at her door, it was Nina. Starfire welcomed her in and Nina didn't look at her eyes, she looked straight at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked Nina had entered but she hadn't said a word.

"Um...uuhh." Nina stuttered.

"Just tell me what you have to say." Starfire tried to make it easier for her.

"Uuhh I don't know how to say this." Nina played with her fingers.

Starfire stopped brushing her hair and walked over to nina, she picked her hands up and held them in hers, "Just say it." She smiled but by now she had figured it wasn't going to be good news.

"Okay then..." She took a deep breath "Your father..-he was sleeping."

"Yes?" She was confused of course he was asleep that's what people do at night.

"Well, he was sleeping and then he wasn't."

"What do you mean 'and then he wasn't'?"

"Well you see.." Nina was nervous, why was she so nervous? Why didn't she just tell her already! Starfire grabbed Nina by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the face.

"Nina, tell me what happend." She said firmly.

Nina looked straight at her for a second but then looked away "He died." Nina pryed out of her grip and left Starfire alone.

She was shocked, Starfire let herself fall to the floor and tears ran down her cheeks but this time her father wasn't there to catch them, which made her even sadder. Her father, the man she had been with last night, was gone. It was so unexpected it couldn't be right. She had to make sure, she lifted herself from the ground and ran out of her room clumsily.

She was making her way downstairs and as she looked around she noticed it was true. There were flowers surrounding the room, and she saw Blackfire and Xavier were standing in the middle of the room, dressed in all black, in front of a casket, a priest on the other side. She ran downstairs practically blinded by her tears.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He's dead." Was Blackfire's simple response.

"Just like that Blackfire! He's dead!" She yelled but Blackfire was so calm, was this the way she grieved? Or did she really not care.

"Just like that Starfire, we don't know how, we don't why. That's it."

Starfire couldn't believe this, maybe this is the way she grieves but still, the missing of tears, no emotion what so ever, it didn't seem right. Did she kill her father? No, Blackfire wouldn't do that. Would she?

"Starfire I'm so sorry." X came over and hugged her.

She pulled back a little she didn't want to offend X but she also didn't want to be hugged by him.

"Thank you X." Was all she could say.

The casket was closed she was glad it was although it was traditional to have the casket open for family members to see the departed for the last time she didn't want to remember her father laying still in a casket.

"When will the rosary be held?" Starfire asked.

"Right now." Blackfire answered.

"But there's no one here." She pointed out.

"Starfire no one is going to come, they left, along with our money."

"We already sent out notices if no one comes no one comes Starfire." X stated.

The truth stung, no one really was going to come. Just then there was a knock at the door. Nina answered, it was Rachel. She was wearing black, the usual attire for a funeral she walked up to Starfire and hugged her.

"Oh Star I'm so sorry." She said it with so much sincerity it made Starfire want to cry. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered to her.

"Let's get this started." Blackfire gestured to the priest they took seats in the living room as the priest began to mumble.

After about an hour five peasant men showed up to carry the casket over to the cemetary. They lifted it and walked out the door.

"Blackfire, shouldn't we wait to bury him tomorrow?" This was going too fast her father didn't deserve this kind of funeral.

"No time like the present." Blackfire was slowly following the casket, Red X followed and Rachel pulled Starfire by the arm to make her follow. As they walked down the streets and towards the cemetary no one was on the streets they were barren. People had cooped themselves inside their homes, as an excuse for them not attending the funeral. People they had known that were on the streets didn't even look up to see them in the face.

When they got to the cemetary two more people joined them, Richard and Gar. Richard walked up to Starfire and timidly hugged her, he didn't know if she were going to reject him and he also didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But she had barely even noticed him hugging her. She was too concerned on how fast everything was going, how cold Blackfire was being.

Gar's eyes lit up when he saw Rachel but they lost their shine when he remembered the circumstance they were in. She saw him and remembered the other night she lightly blushed, very lightly.

The clouds thundered and it began raining, at first lightly then it started to pour. The lowering of the casket into the ground was cut short, the priest was old and he could easily get sick was Blackfire's excuse.

One by one everyone left, the priest, Blackfire, X, Rachel had to leave because Michael was waiting for her, Richard and Gar were then left alone with Starfire as Rachel made her way to her carriage.

"Wait for me in the carriage Gar." Richard told Gar.

Gar did as he was told but this gave him a chance to catch up with Rachel. He had overheard Starfire say her name and he fell in love with it.

"Hey there." He said.

She didn't answer.

"Sssoooo I found out your name was Rachel."

She still didn't answer.

"It's a pretty name." He kept going.

She stopped and turned to him. "Listen I don't want anything with you-"

"Why not?" He cut her off and grabbed her hand. "You don't even know me." He kissed her hand.

She pulled it away and acted like she didn't like it then she answered bluntly. "I'm married." She turned away walking as fast as she could so he wouldn't follow.

Gar stood there in shock. Had she really meant that? Or did she just say it to get away from him? In either case he would investigate, he walked over to the carriage and petted the black horses that pulled the carriage waiting for Richard.

Richard and Starfire were left alone, the rain still pouring, he approached her cautiously. Taking a closer look at her he noticed she was crying, her head bent down and her body shaking from the cold rain.

"Starfire." He started.

She didn't answer but was listening.

He kept going, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happend to your dad."

She kept crying, Richard didn't now what to do so he kept talking. "I recently lost my dad too."

This caught her attention. Why was he telling her this? Does he know she's listening?

Richard noticed she had stopped crying so he cleared his throat and said "I just want you to know...that I'll always be here for you."

She looked up to him and stared him in the face, he was sincere. She could tell, it was in his eyes.

He turned to her and smiled warmly, he looked at her beautiful face it was soaked from the rain and her own tears. He placed his hand and felt how cold she was.

Starfire let him place his hand over her cheek, he was so warm. Then she felt him wrap his soft cozy arms around her and she actually wanted him to do that she felt like no one could harm her, not even Blackfire.

"Starfire." He whispered. "I want you to be my wife."

She was taken aback. Sure he seemed like a nice guy but to marry him? That was a whole different story. That meant she would have to spend the rest of her life by his side but subconsciously she felt she didn't mind. But her opinion also didn't really count.

"Ask Blackfire, no one ever listens to me." She said sadly and turned away from him.

He grabbed her chin and said "I'm listening to you."

She looked him in the eyes. His hair was flopping down from the rain she could only imagine how bad she looked right now.

"Okay." She whispered. This was what her sister wanted and she herself had no idea what she wanted. It always seemed like the people who around her knew what she should do.

"Okay!" He said he said half questioning half excited.

She smiled sadly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I mean yes."

She said yes! He was so excited he picked her up into the air from her waist. Then she smiled a real wide smile showing her teeth and giggling. When his arms lowered to bring her down there was a moment where they were face to face and Richard's arms stopped right there. He wanted to kiss her but thought that he shouldn't not after the other night so he just set her on the ground softly.

She had wondered why he hadn't done anything, it's not like she wanted him to do anything but still she wondered.

"I guess we better be on our way then." Richard said.

"Yes maybe we should." She said back. She had remembered the death of her father and felt a little indignant. She had been mourning for her father one minute and the next she was smiling and being happy. No, her father didn't deserve this.

From up above her father watched his youngest daughter feel guilty. He wished he were there to comfort her but the young man next to her was there and that only made him feel a little better. He looked into their future, it was filled with happiness but with many complications. There are times of happiness and joy but many others of shame, fear, hate and longing. The beginning of the end was near.

Back down on earth at the graveyard the two were still standing, Starfire with her new found grief again and Richard happy but sad at the sight of her.

"Come on Starfire." He held his hand out to her. "Let's go, you can't be here all day, you'll get sick."

Even though she knew he was right leaving her father's side was like stabbing her own heart a thousand times in a row. But she left with Richard's hand in her own hand. He helped her into his carriage and gave her a ride home.

When they got to her house he helped her out. "I'll be by tomorrow." Was the last thing he told her. When he got back in and it was just him and Gar. Gar asked "What was that about?"

"She said yes." Richard smiled.

"No." Gar said wide eyed and not believing him.

"Yep" Richard said satisfied. "I'm going to visit tomorrow and set a date with Blackfire."

"Well at least one of us will be happy." Gar said sadly.

"What do you mean? Don't you like Starfire's best friend?"

"Yeah I do but she doesn't like me." Gar said feeling hopeless.

"Can't say I don't blame her." Richard joked in which Gar responded by punching him in the arm. "I'm just kidding!" He yelled laughing.

"I know." He sighed. "But you won't even believe the dumb excuse she came up with."

"What." Richard wanted to know.

"She told me she was married."

Richard bursted out laughing. Gar got defensive and took every chance to punch Richard anywhere.

"It's not funny!" He yelled over and over.

"Yes it is! Oh man she must _really_ not like you." He said practically crying.

"Shut up Richard!" Gar yelled. The rest of the carriage ride was spent like this.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Speedy...

Speedy opened his eyes to see nothing but haze. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted like vomit. Where was he now?

"Oh good you're awake." He heard another voice but where was it coming from?

"Who...-who's there?" He tried to speak as best as he could, his mouth was so dry.

From his left he saw a pale hand emerge from the shadows to offer a dirty bowl of water. "Here, drink this." It said again, it was a man.

"What is it?" He asked but he didn't get the answer because as soon as he took the bowl he gulped it down, he was that thirsty.

The voice chuckled and said. "Water."

"Where am I." Was the next thing Speedy wanted to know.

"You're in The Valley's prison cell." He said, "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Well I didn't." He said back in defense.

"Is your leg alright?" The voice asked.

"My leg?" He looked down frantically but he couldn't see anything, it was so dark. But he let his hands wander and he felt the hot pulsating leg that was still attached to him. He wondered why it didn't hurt.

"You've been here a couple of days. I put some herbs on it."

"Where'd you get herbs from?" Speedy asked.

"I payed the guards."

"You can do that?"

"If you have the money you can."

"Are you some sort of doctor?"

"Not really I used to live with my grandpa, he was healer. So I know alot about herbs."

"Oh."

"Your leg should be healed in a couple of weeks, good thing those idiots didn't know what they were doing."

_Couple of weeks? _He said to himself. _That's too long I have to leave as soon as possible, _"How'd you know what they did to me?"

"Word gets around, the guards are really loud about their 'private' affairs."

"Is there some way we can speed up my leg healing?"

"Nope, we just have to give time some time." Was the guy's response.

"What's your name?" Speedy asked.

He heard a rustle like the guy was getting up.

From out of the shadows came a man about Speedy's age. Long midnight black hair, pale white skin, dark brown eyes and a sort of five o' clock shadow. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a while Speedy lifted his arm and felt his face he hadn't shaved in a while either. He wondered what he looked like right now.

"My name's Kip." He said warmly.

"I'm Speedy." He said not really paying much attention to him he was already thinking of a plan to escape from this place.

A few minutes later Kip had gone back to his shadow. "Hey Kip." Speedy said out of no where.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Kip said yes and together they formed an even better plot than Speedy had had before to escape from jail together. Kip knew where almost everything was and Speedy was going to need help walking so it was perfect. In a couple of weeks Speedy would be back with Starfire.

After everything was planned Speedy laid back and slept some more he was still very tired.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I didn't know what to name Aqualad! His real name is Garth but I thought that confuse everyone because Beast Boy's name is Gar and it's just too similar. Star is so in denial and you people are so impatient! lol I get lots of reviews saying when they are gonna get together, be patient they will soon I'm going to start speeding this up so I can finish this fic already and move on to my others. So just hang in there it's coming.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	11. Chapter 11

Like I said,

It's not my fault I haven't posted in forever, my other fic "Underneath Your Clothes" got removed so I got blocked from posting for a week so once again, I'm sorry.

oMg you guys! As of 5:04 today I am officially 17! I'm kinda happy and kinda not so w/e

Oh and I have a sort of contest, my 100th reviewer gets a OneShot dedicated to them! You even get to tell me what you want the oneshot to be about, it has to be, of course, Robin and Starfire. Anonymous reviewers leave your email addresses so I can contact you.

Enjot this chapter I so meticulously slaved over, well, not really I just wrote it LoL

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Richard was pacing back and forth across the Maxell mansion's living room floor. He couldn't believe he was here to ask for Starfire's hand in marriage. The first time he had met her he wanted her as a wife but he never thought it would actually come true and now, on this day it was going to happen he would walk out of here an engaged man.

He stared at the baby pictures of Starfire, she was even cute when she was a little girl. The red, vibrant curls bounced around her shoulders and matched her bouyant appearance in the photo. She saw pictures of Blackfire too, always scowling and glaring at the camera.

"Ahem." He heard a female clearing her throat behind him, it was Blackfire, she wasn't wearing black which surprised him because they had just gotten over their father's funeral yesterday. "Is it true?" She said walking slowly down that stairway.

"What." Richard said not really knowing what she was talking about. He put the picture back on the top shelf where the fireplace was.

"What Starfire told me yesterday, that you two want to marry." She walked over, closer to where Richard was standing.

"Oh, yeah. I do-we do." He quickly corrected himself.

"Well then." She smirked. _She's not as stupid as she looks _She commented to herself internally.

"But I need to know one thing."

"And what is that?" Blackfire asked.

"Does she have anyone else." It was hard for Richard to accept that Starfire had never been courted or to even believe that she wasn't even married yet.

"No, of course she doesn't why would you think that?" Blackfire didn't know if he knew about Speedy but he wouldn't find out from her lips.

"I was just wondering." Richard felt safer.

"Let's get down to business." She continued for him.

Richard looked at her. Something was missing, or more like _someone_.

"What?" She caught on as to how he was staring at her.

"Well, isn't Starfire going to have any part in this."

"I prefer her not to." She replied cooly.

She sat down on a nearby couch and asked him to do the same with a hand gesture, but he didn't sit.

"Well I do." Richard stood there standing looking down at her. "Besides she's going to be my wife, not you."

Blackfire stared at him, nearly glaring. With him standing there daunting over her, it almost seemed as if he were challenging her.

"Fine." She gave in. Noticing that if Starfire weren't there they would never get this over with. "Starfire!" She called up the stairway.

Starfire came down and as always in Richard's eyes she looked radiant. "Yes?" She asked Blackfire. She had seen Richard and right away she started to lightly blush.

He did the same and tried to hide it by touching his chin and not looking her way.

"Sit down, we're planning the wedding." Blackfire said coldly.

Starfire's eyes lit up but she modestly walked, with her head down and hands held in front of her, in front of Blackfire and over to where Richard was standing, waiting for her to sit. She sat, Blackfire sat, and then Richard sat.

Starfire sat a distance away from Richard, thinking it was too bold to even think of sitting so close. But once he saw what she was doing he cleared his throat and scooted closer hoping no one would notice. She noticed and Blackfire did too. Starfire only blushed a deeper color and Blackfire actually wished this had never happened.

While she babbled on Starfire and Richard were trying to see who would look at who first. Richard felt like an idiot, kept grabbing at the back of his neck debating with himself whether he should reach for her hand or not.

And Starfire, wondering why he was so distraught. It looked like he was talking to himself, she gave him a look of confusion but she decided to make a move to make him feel better.

He jumped when he felt a hand intertwine between his fingers, when he looked up he saw Starfire smiling, blushing with her green orbs glued to the floor. He looked down at her soft hands, they looked so good when he held them with his own.

"So are we agreed?" They both turned their heads over to Blackfire.

"I'm sorry what." Richard asked now paying attention.

Blackfire let out an angry sigh. "I said three weeks."

"Three weeks for what?" Starfire asked.

"For your wedding!" Blackfire yelled not believeing that they were there the whole time and neither knew what she had said.

"Wedding?" Starfire said while Richard said "That's fine with me."

Richard stood. "Well, if this is it then I've got to get going."

Blackfire and Starfire stood as well. "Starfire, would you accompany Mr.Grayson to the door?" Blackfire asked Starfire politely but it seemed rude at the same time.

"Uh yes." Starfire said still trying to register what had just happened.

She and Richard linked arms and walked out the door where Richard's carriage awaited. Starfire walked with him down the entrance and when they got there he looked through the carriage's window and noticed he had forgotten something. He let go of her arm.

"Wait right here." He told her.

He walked over and opened the door, on the seat he had left three white roses. He grabbed them and walked back to Starfire.

"Here." He offered awkwardly.

"Oh." Starfire reached for them, surprised. "They're very beautiful. Thank you." She bowed. When she lifted her head she saw that Richard had come closer. They're faces were nearly touching.

Starfire smiled and Richard stared.

She couldn't stand not knowing what he was thinking, he was just there staring at her. What was he thinking?

"So um..why three roses?" She asked to lighten the tension she felt from him staring at her.

"Huh?" Richard asked a little dazed.

"I asked why you gave me three roses." She repeated.

"Oh..well. One for everytime I've seen you."

He came in closer with his hands held behind his back. Starfire thought for a moment, was that all the times he had seen her? Just three times? And they were going to get married?

"Starfire" He called, pushing her out of her inner thoughts.

She came out of it and saw him looking down at her.

He wasn't just looking at her though, he was looking at her lips. Craving to feel the warmth and softness of her lips against his own. He went in for a kiss and their lips touched, for the first time he felt like he had her. Like she was his and only his. And for Starfire, it was the first time she had been kissed by another man that wasn't Speedy. He didn't use his tongue, only his lips. He didn't want Starfire to be uncomfortable or feel like this was all happening too fast.

They broke apart, "Richard, do you love me." Starfire asked out of nowhere.

He smiled at the innocence of her question. "Yes, I do." He said. "Very much." He grabbed the back of her head and looked into her eyes, he wanted her more than anything in the word.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?" He asked. He knew the answer but he needed to make sure

"I don't know." She bent her head and almost cried then and there.

It hurt but he knew that with time she would grow to love him as much as he loved her. Maybe even more.

"Starfire." He said and she looked up at him.

"I want you to know, that I will never hurt you and I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I know." She whispered nearly crying. He was too good for her. All he thought was of her and she, in return, had spent so many nights wondering where Speedy was or if he was okay.

"Just give me a chance." Richard went on. "I'm going to love you forever." He bent over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, he wasn't like the pervert she thought he would be. He was very nice, handsome, and Blackfire wanted him as a brother-in-law. Maybe this would work out. But she could still feel Speedy in her heart, why wasn't he gone?

No showing what was going on in her head she replied. "Richard, I'm going to try my hardest to give you the love you deserve."

Richard smiled and grabbed her hands, covering them with kisses, "You'll never regret this." He said.

"I'm going to make you the happiest woman on earth."

She looked at how excited he was, she felt good knowing she had brought him this joy.

He let go of her hands. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Don't forget me." Starfire teased, he had left her in such a good mood.

"I would never do that." He called back as he lifted himself into his carriage to ride away. He left, the last thing he saw was her waving her hand left and right and once she was out of sight. He missed her, he had made such a fool of himself telling her all those things but it didn't matter, for now he was just happy that he was going to marry the woman he loved and he would do his very best to make her love him.

Outside, where she had waved Richard off Starfire still stood. Happy, but at the same time very sad. Once before she had pledged her heart out to another man and now with Richard she had just done the same. She hoped with all her heart that the same thing didn't happen again, she couldn't go through it again. Never again, she couldn't take it again. She wished she never had to love again.

But at the same time she knew she had to set her heart free, so it could love again. And she had to make it love Richard, it couldn't be so hard, she already held a great kindness towards him. Yes, she knew that one day she would love him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

O my gosh you guys! I'm so sorry! I couldn't make this any longer but for the record, it is only three times. Once when he saw her for the first time at the dinner, once at the cemetery where her dad died and then once today! LoL

Remember the OneShot contest and to...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

I can't believe I've made it this far! And all thanks to you guys, the reviewers and my fanfic friends. Wow it's been a while, well, it feels like a while since I made a chapter this long hasn't it? well, I hope you guys really like the next chapter, so enjoy! Oh and I'm working on the OneShot for my 100th reviewer, it'll take me a while though but you guys will know soon enough, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and the plot is based off of the novela _Amor Real_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire had waken up in a hurry, Nina had come to wake her, saying Richard was downstairs waiting for her. She quickly dressed and put her hair up, she didn't want to keep Richard waiting too long especially if he was down there with Blackfire. When he had said he would come for her the next day she did not know he would come so soon but he did and in a way she was glad he was so eager to see her.

As she walked down the stairway she saw him rise to his feet and take off his top hat, he was very handsome today.

"Good morning Starfire." He bowed to her as she reached the last of the stairs.

"Good morning Richard." She bowed back and slipped her arm through his as they walked out of the mansion. Totally oblivious to the fact that Blackfire was standing right there.

He smiled at her as he helped her into the carriage and they rode away.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were settled in.

"To where I live."

"Oh." She blushed, she hadn't expected for him to take her into his own home yet.

Richard took notice of her face "Don't worry we'll only be there for a minute, I just want you to see where I live."

"Alright." She smiled softly not wanting Richard to know she was a little uncomfortable.

"We're here." He said after minutes of viewing the many simple sites of Puebla as if they were tourists visiting for the very first time.

He reached over for the door handle and pulled it, she watched and waited for his hand to be extended back in, when it was she took it and stepped her way out of the carriage landing gently on the ground. She noticed instantly that his home was more unique than hers.

They knocked and one of the servants opened the door right away. She marveled at the peculiar shape of the house, it was square. It had two stories and about ten or twelve rooms, the middle of the entire house was completely hollow, not even a roof to shade the area in which a couple of chairs and benches were settled, it looked like a patio. As she tried to take everything in Richard made sure everyone knew Starfire was going to be the new lady of the house, and all the servants agreed to care for her as they cared for him and Gar.

He walked over to Stafire and placed his hands on her shoulders, "This is all yours." He whispered.

She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"And there's more but I'll let you see that later."

"Is this where we're going to live?" She found her voice.

"Yes, I'd rather you live here close to friends and family then take you all the way to my ranch."

Starfire smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder near his hand, he was so good to her.

"But sometimes I'll have to leave you for a while to take care of the ranch."

"Mhmm." She nuzzled at his hand.

Richard laughed at her nuzzling, it tickled him. He slid his hand under her chin and pointed her face towards his and planted a soft warm kiss on her delicate lips. Starfire blushed and after the kiss she turned away.

"There's no need to be shy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He gently scolded. "We're going to be married soon and I just want you to be comfortable around me."

"I am."

"Not as comfortable as I want to be." He grinned slyly and Starfire was shocked at his bold incinuation.

One of the servants called to Richard. "Feel free to look around." He yelled back at her as he left.

At first she sat on the benches waiting for him to come back, he could have been back in a matter of minutes. But after about fifteen minutes of waiting she decided to get up and explore.

She walked up the stairway on the right to the top floor, she was afraid of heights but it felt good to feel the wind blow around her. The rooms at the top were nothing special mostly guest rooms and some were for the servants. When she went back down to the bottom she walked over and started on the left. The first room was the kitchen then it was the library, the study, the lounging room, then it was another room but it wasn't empty and she could tell someone lived in it because it was very messy. The servants wouldn't be allowed to keep a room this untidy, she left it and the last room she saw was Richard's she knew it was his when she first entered the room.

His aroma lifted into the air and into her as she took it in, she walked further into the room. Nearly the whole room was made of red and gold and it went nice with Richard's character. She walked over to the bed and felt the sheets, they were so soft and smelled of him too. She stretched herself on top of his bed, the spongy mattress molded into her form. It was like floating on fluffy clouds, and for a second she imagined what it would be like to feel his touch.

Would she like it? Or would it hurt everytime? Maybe if she wasn't ready, he would wait. Of course he would wait, if he loved her than he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She rolled over to her stomach and leaned on her elbows while her head rested in her cupped hands.

Without her noticing, the door slightly opened behind her and a figure crept up next to her. The figure made its way towards her and rested itself lightly on top of her.

She let out a gasp as she felt something breathing at the back of her ear then she heard a chuckle. "Don't worry, it's only me." It was Richard and she was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Sorry it took so long." He apologized sincerely.

"What happened?" She questioned still a little out of it, he had appeared so suddenly.

"I'll tell you later." He replied.

He turned her on her back and looked down at her with the most beautiful deep blue eyes she had ever seen. They were so vibrant, it was a waste that she had never noticed them until now.

He looked back at her and noticed the same green eyes he had fallen in love with the very first day, emerald green orbs filled to the edge with green that had yet to see what real happiness could be and right now, staring down at her the way he was right now, he solemnly promised to make her his in body, mind and in any other way possible.

He leaned in towards her and kissed her bare neck, like a rush of blood that ignited his veins with fiery passion he couldn't fight the urge and kept going, nibbling at her ears while she gigled and licking at her lips while she found herself biting back. Richard slowly pushed his tongue in and out of her mouth and she liked it. Richard was a very passionate man and Starfire found herself wanting to experience that passion with him but not now.

She gently pulled his face away with her hands and Richard rolled off her, understanding. They lay there catching their breathes until Richard had enough to speak.

"Now that's what I call comfortable." He smiled and she smiled too while scooting over to him and laying her head against his chest.

Over the next couple of weeks Starfire and Richard had become closer, spending more time with each other and planning the perfect wedding. Of course most of the guests would attend only to see the single Grayson get hitched but that didn't matter as long as they had most of their friends there too they would be fine and enjoy the wedding.

One day when they were riding along back to Starfire's house in Richard's carriage coming back from handing out the last of the expensively decorated invitations Richard brought up an old conversation.

"Uhh Starfire?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She turned her attention from outside the window where she was watching the different houses speed by, to him.

"Do you remember the first time I took you to see my-, well our future home?"

"Yes."

"Well that day I got this telegram and it said I have to be at my ranch, there's some sort of legal document or something I have to deal with."

"What?" She didn't understand.

"I didn't tell you before because I thought this could be sorted out without me being there but yesterday I got another telegram and I have to leave."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"But Richard there's only five days left until our wedding." She started to panic.

"I know Starfire, I know but I'll be back in time I promise."

A frown was placed upon Starfire's brow when the carriage slowly came to a halt outside her mansion and she got off hesitantly. He got off after her and walked up to the front door with her in silence. Before she went in Richard couldn't let her go like this, she was still worried and he could feel that she somehow didn't believe he would be back in time.

"Starfire." He called as she made her way through the door, she stopped.

"I'll come back and we'll finally be married, okay?"

From behind she merely nodded but in front the tears were pouring down her cheeks with no stopping them. Richard turned around and slowly started to walk back. He heard the click of the door and sighed, this was their goodbye? No, he couldn't leave her like this.

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Starfire was right in front of him. Tear stained face and looking straight at him.

"Starf-"

"Promise me." She cut him off. "Promise me you'll come back, promise me you won't forget me."

Richard stood there standing listening intently as she kept going.

"Promise me you won't leave me, just promise me you won't break my heart." She whispered the end, more tears didn't wait for her to finish her sentence and her knees gave out.

Richard was there to catch her and she stayed there in his hands giving no objection. She was crying and Richard couldn't stand her tears, he pulled out his custom made hankerchief with his initials on it. Beast Boy had advised him to always carry one around when he dragged him shopping that one day and he had been right, what were the odds of that?

He dabbed at her tears and she blew her nose a couple of times while he smiled at how childish her nose sounded when she blew. While she tried to find consoling he tried to think of the right things to say to her.

He looked down at her, she was beautiful and he didn't know how he had grown to love her as much as he did. He didn't think it was possible, all his life he had looked out only for himself and never cared for anyone else. Even the women he had been with before were insignificant to him when he was with them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Starfire, I would never even think of hurting you." It came out so easily, probably because he really meant it.

Starfire felt embarrassed she had let her feelings get the best of her in front of the man she would marry and let him see the weak side of her. She tried to cover her face with her hands but Richard stopped her with his own.

"You don't have to hide from me." He said.

"I'm sorry this happened. I just-"

"It's okay." He was actually happy that Starfire could be so open with him, although he still didn't feel like he could be open with her.

"Right here." Richard spoke and helped Starfire to her feet. "I want to promise you that I will never do anything to harm you Starfire." He kneeled in front of her like he was proposing.

"Physically or mentally, never."

She giggled and bowed. "I accept your promise." She said cordially.

Richard laughed at her playfullness. This is the way he wanted to remember his Starfire, happy and always willing to make him laugh.

He stood up and scooped her in his arms bridal style spinning her round and round while she laughed out loud. "I'm going to miss you so much." He nuzzled at her neck.

"Mmmm" She enjoyed his touch and rubbed back at him with her cheek. He let her down and embraced her lips with his own, he pulled her in close and wished he could never let go. He slowly pulled away and then came back taking a soft, slow, bite from her bottom lip. Then he ran for the carriage before he could regret it while waving goodbye to his soon to be wife.

She waved back, knowing this was the last time she would see him until their wedding.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Speedy and Kip...

Back in the cell they were before, they weren't allowed to leave it even if it were to get some sun. Speedy was tired of waiting and impatient to get back to his Starfire.

"When are we leaving?" An agitated Speedy asked his so called healer.

"Soon, your leg is almost healed." Kip said examining his leg one more time.

"We should have left by now."

"Well it's not my fault you keep getting up to practice your walking."

Speedy didn't answer his friend there was no point in arguing right now he had to get it through to his friend that this was important.

"We're leaving tomorrow." He told his friend.

"What! Are you crazy? Everything's not ready yet." Kip tried to whisper without the guards hearing.

"Well you have all of tonight. Besides, it'll take days for us to get there."

Kip sighed angrily.

"You know I have to get out of here Kip." Speedy told him trying to sound convincing and he did.

"Yeah okay." He responded. "Since this is really important to you I'll get going."

Speedy heard scrambling around, it was probably Kip trying to get loose from the cell. He was used to that sound, so many nights had Kip snuck out to get the herbs Speedy's leg needed. He was a true friend to him and that was a big part of Kip coming with him, he needed someone like that next to him.

"Just a little longer Starfire." He whispered outloud hoping his voice would wander the earth and reach his eternal love.

"Just a little longer." He fell asleep whispering the same words over and over again.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Richard...

It was night time and after a good shower Richard found himself ready for bed and the early trip he would need to take in the early morning. He thought of earlier, Starfire had seemed so..hurt when she had told him to promise he'd be back. It seemed like she had already been hurt enough to know the pain of a forgotten love. He felt so bad that he had to leave her but he would be back in time for the wedding ceremony, that he promised, to himself and to Starfire.

With Starfire...

She had been so desperate when she had begged him to promise. She knew Richard had seen it but what else could she have done? She was just glad he didn't ask any questions about Speedy, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to answer them for him. But she needed to make sure he would be back because she could never go through another heartbreak after what Speedy had done to her. She wouldn't, she just couldn't.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Just so ya'll know Richard doesn't know about Speedy, he doesn't know what he did to her but remember that he didn't do anything to her, it was Blackfire AND Starfire doesn't know that Richard doesn't know about Speedy, gosh this is getting so confusing LoL but oMg oMg oMg oMg I can't wait for me to finish the next chapter so you guys can read it! It's gonna start getting good! So stick around! Later

Oh crap you guys I need an idea for the wedding dress! If any of you have a imagination, which I don't, then describe the dress really well if you have a good idea please. But if you don't that's okay I'll have to look up a really really pretty one! LoL

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	13. Chapter 13

oMg!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner you guys, I have SO MUCH homework, especially for this weekend. Well, most of you may know that I've dedicated myself to finishing this fic before moving onto "Losing Control" or "Torn" cuz I really want to finish this. And I think it'll be a while I'm not really sure but I'm expecting to go up to about 20 chapters, I don't know. Maybe more maybe less, for now we're on chapter 13! Enjoy! I hope I didn't forget anything..!

Dedication: oMg I totally dedicate this chapter to Selena! Yes, I am talking about the singer. Today is the 11th anniversary of her death and I love her and her music! So this is for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Three days.

Three days without Richard and still nothing from him, she didn't expect a letter, she knew it would take days for it to get back and he'd probably be back by then anyway, but still she had to admit she missed him and planning the rest of the wedding wasn't as much fun without him.

"Starfire are you listening to me?" Called an annoyed Blackfire and woke Starfire from her temporary daydream.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Would you just pay attention already?" Blackfire commanded in front of the handmaidens.

"Oh okay." Starfire said.

"Well?" Blackfire demanded.

"What." Starfire replied not knowing how aggrivated Blackfire was feeling.

Blackfire sighed, half heavily, half angrily. "Is it too tight or too loose." She repeated as patiently as she could manage while rubbing her temples with closed eyes.

Right now Starfire was having the wedding dress altered. She was in the center of her own room on a little stool, with her arms spread out as the handmaidens nipped and tucked at the places they thought needed nipping and tucking. But now it was time to alter the waist which was one of the most important parts of the dress because no bride wanted to feel uncomfortable while they were standing or sitting, or even breathing and the tightness of the waist was a major part in it.

"It's fine." She said uninterested.

She had to admit, she loved being in her wedding dress. She felt like a princess from some fairytale and Richard would be her knight in shining armor. It was white, of course, not only for tradition but also because of her virginal status. The tail wasn't too long, it was just right, covered with different designs. She wouldn't have to worry about too many people stepping on it, patterned material stuck out from the sleeves and danced around her wrists when she moved. The top half of her dress was cut low and exposed her tan skin to the world, it revealed the slenderness of her neck and the indentation where her collar bone lay. In the front you could see little ridges at the bottom formed as if cut by a pair of shaped scissors, intended to make them.

"That will be all then." She heard Blackfire order the maidens away. "Starfire change back so we can put up the dress and see what we should do with that hair." She scoffed.

Starfire did as she was told and followed Blackfire to her vanity mirror to stare at her reflection for hours while Blackfire complained about her hair.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Three days Speedy! Three days!" Yelled an angry Kip to a frustrated Speedy in front of him.

"I know Kip!" He yelled back. "You said the same thing on the first day! And then on the second!"

"Well I'm just saying." Kip murmured.

"Well don't." Speedy said and hoped it would be the end.

"How much longer? We've been going through hundreds of mountains and tons of towns and none of them are yours!" Kip kept complaining.

"We should get there in a couple of days okay! Stop yelling. By tomorrow we should be at my old house. We'll rest, shower, eat then leave. After that it'll only be hours until we get there."

That shut Kip up and Speedy kept limping along, leaning on a strong enough branch they had found to support him. He had been leaning on the same one since they first escaped the prison they were in. The night they escaped they were caught and had to kill three guards that got in their way, now there was a price for both their heads. His leg wasn't all healed, Kip had told him that he would limp everywhere for the rest of his life. He didn't care was what he had said, he was determined to walk normal again.

"Sounds like a plan." Kip said sarcastically but he didn't regret coming with Speedy, he had grown attached to him and he was now like a brother to him. He would follow and fight for him if needed, if the military ever took him back.

They kept walking through the dirt roads and passed town after town but none were the one he was looking for and he knew exactly where he was going.

Puebla.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

X laughed when he saw Blackfire pulling at Starfire's hair from the doorway.

His laugh made them turn towards him. "You think this is funny?" Starfire looked at him with a frown and pointed to the way Blackfire had fizzed her hair up, a little mad at him for laughing.

He burst into more laughter at the face she made, "Yeah!" He cried trying to hold it in by clutching his stomach.

"At least all the pins are out now." Blackfire sighed. "And we know how to style your hair."

Starfire smiled weakly and Blackfire left the room, X backed out of the way to let her get through and then he walked into Starfire's room. In any other case this would be improper but they were brother and sister in laws so it was okay. Although he never saw her like that she did. And he knew it, but that didn't mean he couldn't change it.

He saw her plop onto her bed with a heavy sigh and we walked over and lay next to her. She didn't mind he was always one to bug her and by now it was normal.

"What's the matter cutie?" He asked.

It surprised her, he was usually one to get straight to annoying her. Whenever she was outside and he was there she would compliment on how lovely the weather was, how good it felt to be outside and he would respond "Let's get naked." Like she were one of those spur of the moment kind of types. She giggled.

X raised an eyebrow, why would she be laughing now? "What?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh nothing." Starfire replied happily, she turned onto her side to face him. She laid her face close to his and they were a foot away from each other. Closer to him, she could notice his soft facial features. He had wild dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, he was very handsome, if only he weren't so obviously sure about himself. He loved to be pampered and treated with the respect he thought he should have.

Her face was so close to his, if she were his, maybe he wouldn't have to hide the feelings he felt for her. Everyday he felt like she was slipping farther and farther away. Probably because each day brought them closer to her wedding. On that day he would have to give her up, he wouldn't be able to sneak into her room and watch her sleep after he and Blackfire had just fought, she was his little piece of heaven. A place where he could accept the fact that you can't change anything about the way you feel.

He looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful and vibrant with color. An emerald green which surpassed any other green eyes he had ever seen on any other person before. They were so full of life and kindness.

She looked into his eyes. He had such deep eyes, they were so full of experience. 'What have those eyes seen?' She wondered silently to herself. What gave his eyes that dark color? It made him seem mysterious, a trait that's very attractive to a girl.

Her dark crimson hair trailed behind her and he stretched out a hand to stroke it. It was frizzy from all the pulling Blackfire had done to it but it was just as soft and manageable as he played with it in his hand. She smiled at his tenderness, not knowing what the real message he wanted her to know.

"Richard's a lucky man." He said.

"Thank you." Starfire replied lightly while she closed her eyes.

They lay there for a while until Starfire fell asleep and Xavier watched at the pleasant expression placed upon her face, she looked so peaceful. He wished they could be here forever, the sun would never rise, the day would never come when he would come to take her away. But that couldn't happen and he knew, he was the one who helped in sealing her fate next to Richard.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The next day...

Today was their fourth day on the road, his legs ached and he felt like collapsing on the ground but they were almost there. Just then they crossed over one more mountain to reveal his home town, not Puebla but a smaller town close to it, Dolores.

"Oh thank god!" He heard kip cry out and fall to his knees close behind him.

All Speedy could do was smile, they were finally here and Kip would stop complaining. He walked on with Kip dragging along behind him, he opened the heavy wooden door to his old home. The home his parents died in, a long time before he decided to enlist in the military. The house wasn't locked, you had to be stupid to try to brake into this dump. Cobwebs were everywhere and the furniture smelled, the dust in the air was thick. Floorboards creaked as they walked in.

"This is your house?" Kip tried not to sound offensive and he failed miserably, in both voice and by the look on his face.

"Yep." Speedy tried not to pay attention to him. He looked around in the cupboards all he found was some stale bread but it was better than nothing._ The well out back should still have some water. _He thought to himself.

Kip looked at the bread. "Just like in jail." Kip tried to smile and he succeeded, a little.

"Go out back and fetch us some water will you?" Speedy asked Kip.

"Sure." Kip responded and left.

A while later he came back with a pail of water in his hands "Speedy are we going to drink this?" He asked eyeing the water.

"Of course." Speedy responded, laying plates on the table with small chunks of bread.

Kip sat down across from Speedy and took bites from the bread he was offered, it was exactly the same as the one they had eaten together before in prison but so far it was all he eaten in four days and the water didn't taste as bad.

After they had eaten Speedy elevated his leg and rested it on top of the table leaning back on his chair.

"You know what Kip?" Speedy said.

"What." Kip replied.

"I'm going to take you under my command."

"I don't understand." Kip was confused.

"You know, I used to be a Liutenant in the military." Speedy acted like he was going to move on to another subject that was more important, utterly confusing Kip.

"Really?" Kip said with more wonder than he would have liked.

Speedy nodded.

"Then why did they send you to The Valley?"

Speedy's face darkened as he said "I don't know."

Kip noticed the delicacy of the topic and decided to change the subject. "So, what do you mean by taking me 'under your command' " He asked.

"You can be like a personal soldier for me." Speedy concluded.

"Does that mean that when you get accepted back into the army I can have my own uniform?"

Speedy nodded again.

They sat there in silence as night crept itself around them in a sheet of darkness. They went to the back where a little shack was unjustly labeled as a washroom, they began to fill the tub with water so they could bathe, it had been ages since either of them had had a decent wash. They wanted it so badly they had to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first.

Kip won.

Leaving Speedy waiting outside while he finished he washed away all the dirt and grime covering his body. The water felt so good, he felt like swimming in the real ocean with all the fish surrounding him. There was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up!" Speedy yelled, it was hell waiting outside and hearing the splashing of the water as the tub overflowed with it.

Kip smiled and sunk his head underneath the water when he came back up strands of hair stuck to his face and it was heavier, he pushed them away and leaned back against the tub, drifting in and out of sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

With Starfire...

She dragged herself to her room and landed with half open eyes on her bed, she was so tired. This was the day before the wedding and everyone was running around making sure everything was done right and made proper for tomorrow. The wedding would be held here at the once famous Maxell Mansion. Here, they used to have parties and dinners all the time, no one had ever rejected an invitation. But ever since they began losing their fortune, friendships started to go down the drain.

All except one, Rachel was her best friend, whether she were rich or poor. She knew she would always be there even if her husband objected to it Rachel didn't care. And to Starfire, Rachel could be the only guest at the wedding for all she cared. That would be fine with her, but they had ended up inviting over 250 guests and so far they had all accepted to come.

Feeling the soft mattress under her she went to sleep, knowing that by this time tomorrow she would be Richard's wife. Which was what she wanted now, wasn't it?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Next chapter will be the wedding! Eek! LoL I can't wait! But you will have to cuz it'll probably take a long time before I will update again, most likely because I want it to be perfect!

Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update and not updating my other stories, I'm doing a critical analysis for my English class and that's taking most of my writing ideas and strength. So I'm sorry, hopefully I'll finish it soon and can start updating more often but until then...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	14. Chapter 14

oMg,

I've been waiting to write this chapter since the very first day I started this fic, I hope you guys like it, it was so much fun looking for the dress and the cake, the flowers, even the hair, just everything! I want to get married already! LoL I'm sorry ahead of time because I know my description sux but if you want the visuals tell me and I'll email them to you okay? I think I actually became obsessive in planning because I got loads of pics from weddings LoL Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire awoke to the sound of Blackfire yelling, again.

"Wake up Starfire!" She yelled, pushing open the curtains of her room to reveal the warm sunlight. Yes, Starfire loved the sun but not when it was literally blinding her.

"Mmph." Starfire slid underneath her covers even more. What time was it? What time had she gone to sleep last night? She didn't even remember, her back ached and her head was throbbing from the sunlight coming in. Suddenly she felt the covers being pulled from her and she was cold.

"Let's go already!" Shouted Blackfire as she pulled Starfire from the arms and out of bed. Starfire stumbled across her floor and tried as hard as she could to not fall. She noticed a huge vase of white roses on her round table in the middle of the room.

"What are those?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Richard sent those earlier, aren't they lovely? They're for you, you know." Blackfire said matter of factly.

She sat down in an empty tub until she felt icy cold water being poured onto her, an enormous shiver caused her skin to break out into goosebumps immediately and she shrieked while grinding her teeth together, her knuckles became white as she tried and failed to keep the shrieks in.

She stared at the already risen sun from behind a curtain as the servants washed away at her skin, what time could it be? 8? 9? It didn't matter in any case it was too early. She felt like relaxing in a hot bath, maybe even fall asleep. Instead she was forced into an early and cold bath on the day of her wedding, not exactly the way she wanted to remember her special day.

The worst part was that she couldn't help but wonder what Speedy was doing. Did he ever think of her? Not even a little? Probably not, he was probably happy with his wife and their beautiful baby boys. She wondered if she would ever have babies. Richard had told her he loved her but who could believe men, especially after what they'd done to her. Speedy had faked his love for her and she fell, she had almost left her whole life behind in order to runaway with him. Xavier was a jerk, always chasing her around and sneaking hands when Blackfire wasn't looking, she wondered, if Blackfire ever did see X doing something like that, would she even interfere? Richard was the closest she had ever gotten to a man who really seemed to love her. But maybe he would be one of those workaholics and leave her at home all day to do nothing, not that she ever thought of him wanting to have kids with her. Having to touch her, it would be too embarrassing for her to bare. She barely knew him and here she was about to marry and spend the rest of her life with him. At least her family would be taken care of.

An image of Richard's smiling face came across her memories. She smiled to herself, what was he doing now? She would never admit to anyone that she thought Richard was very attractive, Blackfire always complained that she should at least be happy he was young and handsome, not to mention rich. Instead of the other old geezers she had been forced to meet and talk to.

Starfire, not wanting to get shampoo in her eyes, squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the servants start to wash at her hair.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It had been so long since he had a good shave, he was now looking at the old face he used to have before all this had started. Before Starfire was taken from him and he was forced into imprisonment.

"Looking good." Kip said coming into the washroom from behind.

"Think so?" Speedy asked as he turned to meet him.

"Yeah, now it's my turn." Kip sounded like he was joking.

"You're telling me." Speedy added playfully and rolled his eyes.

Kip smiled and paid him no attention as he picked up the old razor.

The outcome left both their faces as smooth as a baby's behind as they stared back into their reflections, they were dressed in some old clothes Speedy had left behind before he left. They weren't all that great but they were better than nothing.

They had more stale bread for breakfast but this time they stole some milk from the neighbor's cows. It was a dare Kip had put upon Speedy and he had nearly been kicked in the face by one of the monstrous hooves, he would have surely died in the process, also killing Kip as he tried his hardest to keep quiet and not wake the owners. A task in which he barely succeeded in accomplishing.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It took an hour of her standing and modeling for everyone to finally agree that her wedding dress was flawless. Her arms were tired and so was her neck, they kept telling her to stick her head out and above, like she were in a crowd and looking over everyone's heads. Next, they had to move on to her hair, thank god. Maybe now she could relax.

She was wrong, they made her sit really still and that made her back ache terribly but when she saw her reflection, she didn't complain one bit. Her hair had all been crossed to her left side, pinned in the middle by a pendant in the shape of a couple of flowers and three other small ones. While the rest was curled into thick ringlets behind her. Her veil was attached at the back of her hair and she wore a pair of simple earrings.

She put on her white heeled boots and and fastened the strings tightly. The boots came up all the way to her knees. When she stood all the handmaids and her servants complimented on how beautiful she looked and they only wished they had wedding like she was having. In her mind Starfire doubted it but in reply she only gave them thank you's and warm smiles.

"What time is it sister?" She found herself asking Blackfire.

"We have half an hour to get to the Church." Blackfire replied.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Let's get going Kip." Said Speedy.

"Alright alright I guess we've waited long enough, it's time for you to show me this girl of yours."

"I can't wait until you meet her, she's the best. You'll see." Speedy spoke with admiration in his voice.

"Yeah yeah." Kip said as he closed the door to Speedy's house.

And they started on their walk that would take them at least two hours by foot. Speedy was silently wishing they would find some sort of wagon on the road and hoping to get a ride but he knew the odds were against him. If they didn't get a ride they couldn't complain, the weather was perfect outside. It was nice and sunny with a light wind passing through after every so often.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Oh god was he nervous, not just nervous though. He was excited and eager and impatient and so many other things it was impossible to count them all.

He was already at the Church with Garfield by his side. Even though he was looking at that purple haired girl, what was her name again? Something with an "R." While all she did was roll her eyes and look away, Garfield saw them as signs that she was at least paying attention to him.

For the millionth time Richard fixed his tie, he had this strange feeling that it was never tight enough. What time was it? Why wasn't she here yet? He was so eager to see her face again, she had missed her badly these past five days, he only hoped she loved and missed him as much as he did her.

"Calm down Richard." Gar chuckled.

"I can't!" Richard whispered helplessly. "Just pay attention to your little birdie Raven over there." Richard motioned.

"Her name's Rachel and I'm starting to think she really isn't married. Maybe she lied?"

"Probably did." Richard mumbled and Garfield punched him.

"Hey hey hey..watch the suit." Richard acted like the thing was made of glass.

"You better get inside and wait." Gar pointed inside the Church and Richard reluctantly left giving one last glance behind him, he had hoped to see her before he had to go inside but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The carriage bounced furiously along the way to the Church, why was she so nervous? She didn't even want this.

The sleek black carriage had no roof and was surrounded by hundreds of lilies, her flower of choice and the flower her buqouet was made of. She held it in front of her and breathed deeply. She only hoped her nervousness wasn't visible.

They pulled up to the Church and immediately she saw everyone's eyes on her, this was mortifying. They stopped and she stood, X came over to her and opened the door. He stretched his hand out and she grabbed it, afraid her legs would give out from under her. For a while she stood, looking among the crowd. This is what she wanted right? This was what was best for everyone. Maybe she should turn and run now, now that she had a chance. Once she left this very Church, she would be bound to Richard forever. X sqeezed her hand reassuringly and her legs moved. The only thing keeping her from running and hiding was the fact that everyone's eyes were on Xavier too and not just her.

They walked up to the Church and X felt so proud to have Starfire by his side even if it was just to give her away to someone else. His smile was wide and grew wider as he heard everyone admiring the beautiful woman next to him. The ladies couldn't find any flaws and busied themselves in criticizing everyone else and the men chuckled, only wishing their wives looked like this when they married them.

The bells rang motioning for everyone to take their seats, except for the people involved in the wedding. In moments the Church was full and Richard knew it was time. He felt so nervous up there by himself he wanted Gar to be up there as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to be all alone.

The court started to walk in in pairs. First was...Garfield and Rachel! In came Gar with the happiest smile he could manage while Rachel looked like she was about to barf, not from sickness but it looked more like she would rather be barfing her guts out than be in the spot she was now.

_The lucky bastard._ Richard thought to himself. The only reason why that had happened was probably because Garfield was the best man and Rachel was the maid of honor. At the end, Rachel increased in speed and broke off from Gar to take her spot. Gar smiled at Richard and gave him a thumbs up while he took his spot next to him. Five more couples passed by and took their spots before the music played louder and everyone stood. Richard looked up to see his Starfire's silouette against the brightness of the sun as she walked in with Xavier by her side. Behind them, two of the Church's followers closed the large doors and she felt trapped. They walked slowly down the aisle and it seemed to take an eternity.

Richard looked at her, she was just so beautiful. Her hair wasn't made too fancy, basically it was pinned and curled but it looked so elegant. Her dress fit her so well. Her thinness exposed and her corset only made the low cut gown bring out the roundness of her breasts. Did she lose weight? Or was it the dress that made her look strangley anorexic? But the color of her skin shown brilliantly, her neck looked delicious and adorned with a simple diamond necklace, sometimes the simple things only make you look more elegant.

"You don't have to do this." X spoke lowly.

It surprised Starfire so much she nearly stopped but X kept her going, "I'm sorry, what?" She wasn't so sure she heard him right.

"I said you don't have to do this." He repeated.

"Why not?" She considered her words more and then added. "I mean, why are you telling me this now?"

X shrugged, lightly enough for no one to notice "I don't know, nevermind." He suddenly repented in saying anything. How could he tell her that he loved her, if he did Blackfire would make sure to let her know what he had done to separate her and Speedy and she would never forgive him. After all, she had no reason to believe him over her sister.

"No, I want to know." She stopped, ready to argue in front of everyone if necessary.

"Keep going." X whispered roughly. "Don't do this."

"No you don't do this X, tell me." X pulled her by the arm and it hurt but she kept struggling.

"People are going to think I'm forcing you to marry, keep walking!" He whispered.

She gave in, Blackfire would kill her if the wedding went wrong. She frowned at the pain in her arm but tried her hardest to smile, everyone seemed to buy it.

After a silence they were halfway there. "You look beautiful." She heard him mumble.

She looked at him and he only looked straight at what was in front of him, if he faced her now. He wouldn't be able to keep his feelings a secret.

"Xavier, Please tell me." She whispered.

"Tell you what?" He played dumb.

"X I just-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kept going.

"Yes you-"

"No I don't." He was determined to keep stalling until they got to the end, and they were close.

"Please X I-"

"We're almost there."

"I don't care." She told him.

"Remember to keep smiling cutie."

"I have to know X." She insisted.

"Don't ever let him mistreat you." He kept giving advice.

"Don't do this to me X."

"If he ever does, you just tell me."

"Please." She whispered and they stopped. She smiled at him thinking he was going to say something but he only looked at her and nodded his face towards what was in front of them.

They had stopped because they were at the altar. Richard stood in front of her, smiling warmly at her. At first she had a frown on but seeing him made her smile back, she never realized how much she had really missed him. X took her hand and gently kissed it then he joined both their hands together. He left and Starfire felt a need to follow him but she didn't, she couldn't.

"What the hell was that!" Blackfire spat with anger at X when he sat next to her in the pews.

"Nothing." He said curtly and ended the conversation.

Richard held onto her hand and pulled her gently up a couple of more steps and closer to the priest where he would bless their union in the next hour and a half of standing and kneeling.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

While the old holy priest went on and on Starfire kept glancing at Richard, he truly did look happy. She felt bad knowing she would never love him the way he deserved to be loved but she would try her best to make him happy.

God she was simply stunning, Richard couldn't take his eyes off her. Her angelic face was just so smooth, he wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew how shy she was about showing her feelings and he didn't want to embarass her in front of a crowd this big.

"Richard, will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together.."

"Yes." Richard answered.

The priest smiled. "Wait a minute I'm not done."

There was a small laughter filling the Church and Richard looked down, refusing to blush. The priest went on.

"To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony... Will thou love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes, I will." Richard said again.

"And Starfire wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony... Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him, keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes..I will." She followed Richard.

The priest placed Starfire's right hand into Richard's right hand and wrapped the stole around their hands. "Richard, repeat after me: Starfire, I take thee."

"Starfire, I take thee." Richard repeated.

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"and I pledge you my heart,"

"and I pledge you my heart"

"until death do us part."

"until death do us part."

Starfire did the same and then it was time for them to accept their rings. The priest took both in his hands and handed Richard the first, he pleged his love for her and then it was her turn.

"Starfire, repeat after me: Richard, receive this ring as a token and pledge."

She breathed in deeply and repeated: "Richard, receive this ring as a token and pledge."

"Of wedded love and faithfullness."

She had trouble keeping up with the words. "Of..wedded love" she gulped, "and faithfullness."

She slipped the ring on his finger and it was done.

"For as much as Starfire and Richard have consented together in holy wedlock and have declared the same before God and in the presence of this company, Itherefore as a called and ordained servant of the Word: pronounce them Man and Wife." The priest went on by heart.

"In the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen!"

"Amen!" Richard praised.

"What God hath joined together, Let not man put Asunder! You may kiss the bride!"

When Starfire turned back to Richard he caught her lips with his and everyone stared in awe as the newlywed couple showed their affection. Richard picked Starfire up in his arms bridal style while still kissing her. It felt so good to taste her again and Starfire was only happy to feel his touch.

Everyone flew back outside trying to beat the couple so they could throw rice and wish them the best of luck, at the entrance of the Church Starfire and Richard were mobbed by pounds of rice being thrown with care at them, they could only laugh.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd chanted over and over again and they had no choice but to kiss in front of everyone, not that either of them minded.

They ran as they saw the carriage pull up, covering themselves with their hands trying to dodge as much rice as they could but the crowd followed, they weren't safe until they were on the road back to the Maxell Mansion. Starfire turned back to wave at Rachel and all Rachel could do was wave back and manage a smile.

When they finally did get back to the Mansion mostly everyone was there, they had taken the long route in order to give the guests enough time to welcome the newlyweds. All Starfire wanted to do was find Rachel and talk, she hadn't seen her in so long. With all the plans she had to make and Rachel's husband not wanting them to be friends. But once she was off the carriage her and Richard were separated as well and she was surrounded by the richest women in Puebla again, like the old days.

"My dear Starfire, it's been so long!" A fat old lady with too much powder caked on her face came up to hug her.

'Maybe that's because you abandoned us' Starfire hatefully thought but she managed a "Yes it has been long."

"Too long for my tastes." Another woman came from behind.

"Yes mine too!" Another one came, they seemed to be everywhere.

Starfire had to get out of this "If you'd excuse me ladies, I believe there are some things I need to take care of." She excused herself nicely.

"Why yes of course." One said.

"Don't mind us." Another said.

Starfire made herself through the crowd receiving and excusing herself from everyone as fast as she could but Rachel seemed to be nowhere, she finally decided to go inside and see if she was there. She was making her way through the crowd again when she felt a tug.

_Someone stepped on my dress._ She thought immediately. She turned around and saw no one she looked down and there was a little boy.

"Excuse me ma'm, this is for you." The little boy held out a piece of paper she took it and the little boy ran.

"Wait!" She yelled and reached to grab him but he got lost easily in the crowd, she opened the paper.

_Starfire,_

_It's been so long, I've missed you very much. I see there's a lot of people here meet me in the gazeboout back or I won't hesitate to come in and tell everybody the truth, I don't care what happens, please come._

There was no signature but she knew who it was. When her and Speedy were together he had always sneaked in from the back where there were a couple of loose bars in the gate. The bars were never put in the right spot again, so it was open to anyone. Rachel would have to wait, right now she had to get to Speedy. If he was capable of doing what he said he would, this would be the end.

The backyard was practically empty, a few guests were here and there but not many, she kept going.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Blackfire announced as she had a couple of chefs roll in a small table with a white four layer cake on it. The cake had rings of pearls around the bottom of each layer and a silk ribbon on the very top. A crowd gathered around to marvel at the masterpiece.

"Where's the bride?" She asked Richard when she saw him standing alone.

"I'll find her." Richard said, he was about to leave when a hand stopped him.

"No wait, I'll find her Richard." Garfield offered and left to find her himself.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What..what is this?" Was the first thing Speedy said when he saw Starfire.

"This?" Starfire pointed to her dress. "This is my wedding dress, I just got married." She said hoping to hurt him as much as possible.

"But why?" He looked absolutely horrified and she found herself loving every minute.

"Why!" She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "You know why! Speedy you're married!" She blurted out.

"Married! Starfire what the hell are you talking about!" He was freaking out.

From the bushes Kip watched in fear as he saw what was happening, her in a wedding dress, both of them yelling at each other. He was way behind.

"You know what I'm talking about! Your wife and children!" She screamed, a little confused by his expression. Was he really going to stand here and fake it in front of her face?

"Starfire there is no wife!" He grabbed her shoulders. "I have no children!" He shook her a little, like she was having a nightmare and he needed to wake her.

"What?" She gasped. "But I saw her! She came to me and asked for me to leave you!"

"I don't know who you're talking about Starfire." He stopped yelling.

She turned her back to him "But..but." Starfire didn't know what to say.

"Starfire you have to believe me." Speedy hugged her. "I only love you." He bent his head and kissed her she responded, feeling a little piece of her come back to life.

Gar was looking for her when he saw a couple of figures in the kiosk, he recognized Starfire by the white dress she was wearing and walked ovber not expecting to see them kissing. His eyes went wide and he kneeled down so they wouldn't see him.

He pulled away. "Let's go."

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have to. You can't stay married to this guy, you don't even love him."

Without thinking Gar ran as fast as he could to find Richard, it was his duty as a friend to tell him the truth.

Starfire thought for a few seconds. "Okay. Wait for me, I'll get a few things I need."

"Pack lightly, I'll wait for you at the corner of your street."

Starfire nodded and Speedy kissed her one more time before he left. Starfire raced across the lawn lifting her dress from the front and into the house. She sprinted up the stairs and into her room where she pulled a suitcase from her closet and started to stuff random clothes in.

"Richard!" Gar had finally found him again. "She's leaving! You got to stop her!"

"Who? Gar what are you talking about?" Richard was confused.

Garfield grabbed Richard by the collar and whispered. "Starfire's ex lover came back for her, they made plans and she's leaving right now!" He let him go.

Richard's eyes went wide with anger, he ran into the house and searched for her. Gar stayed behind and made sure the guests didn't notice anything was wrong.

He searched throughout the house, not caring if anyone saw him frantically looking for someone. He went upstairs and opened all the bedroom doors with fury. Then, he opened one and it was the right one. Starfire was standing there in a different dress, it barely stayed on her like she had put it on in a huge rush.

"What are you doing!" He screamed.

For the first time Starfire was scared of him, she quickly threw the suitcase to the ground and kicked it under the bed. "I'm changing." She answered praying he would believe her.

"Liar!" He yelled accusingly and walked fast up to her. "You were about to run off with him! Weren't you?"

He grabbed both her arms fiercely "Let go!" She screamed in pain.

He shook her violently. "Not until you tell me the truth!"

She squirmed and he hung on tighter. "Tell me!"

"Fine!" She screamed. "Yes! Yes, I was going to leave!"

His grip loosened and she went on "And you know why? Because I don't love you!" She screamed in his face.

He let go of her completely, she stood by herself on the ground and rubbed her arms with her hands.

Then, Richard did something he promised he would never do.

He slapped her.

The impact came at her and she crashed against the round table, the vase of white roses he had sent for her in the morning crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

oMg I have never been to a wedding so I have no idea what goes on! I'm sorry if this stuff doesn't happen LoL I tried to do my best by what I've seen on T.V. But remember, if you want the visuals just tell me in a review so I can send them to you. Oh and if you're an anonymous reviewer then leave your email so I know where to send it to.

**Also, I would like to please ask you guys to please read "The Prophecy" by ske668 it's her first fic and she would really like some criticism from you guys maybe even some reviews on the way. Later!**

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	15. Chapter 15

Oh guys,

I'm so sorry about this chapter but I promise it will get better, just hang on. This is a RobxStar fic and they will live happily ever after I promise, you just have to stay with me here. Later!

Dedication: This chapter is for you, the reader! LoL and since you're already reading this HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY EASTER to you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and the plot is based off the novela "Amor Real"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shock overwhelmed her and for a few seconds she sat on the floor rubbing her cheek, the sting from his slap still lingered. She looked up at him in shock, he was fuming.

"Y-..you promised you would never hurt me." Was the first thing she said.

"Oh yeah? Well you swore in front of _God_ to _love_ and _honor_ me." Richard shot back sarcastically.

She looked around her and she was surrounded by glass. With a glare she made a run for the door, she didn't need her stuff. If she made it to Speedy safely he would care for her.

"Oh no you don't." Richard grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed. "You're not leaving!"

"What's the matter?" Nina peeked her head into the doorway, she came up from the bottom floor. "I heard a crash."

"You. Stay here and make sure she doesn't leave." Richard ordered. He left the room in a hurry.

"Ms. what happened?" Nina asked Starfire worriedly.

Starfire was on the brink of tears and pale as a ghost. "Where is he going?" Starfire got up and made her way towards the door to follow Richard, Nina got in front of her.

"Don't you remember? I can't let you leave." Nina interjected.

"Nina get out of the way!" Starfire pulled her away from the door.

"No Ms. Starfire! Please don't!" Nina struggled to speak while fighting against Starfire. "I have to follow orders!"

Frantically running Richard made his way to Blackfire, when he saw her she was surrounded by other classy women. He yanked on her arm and pulled her away from the crowd of gawking birds.

"Take me somewhere we can talk or I swear I'll yell everything I have to say." He threatened darkly in her ear.

With his hand wrapped around her arm tightly she led him into the study. He threw her in and followed after her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Rachel had heard the crash and seen Richard run down the stairway, it had her worried and she walked up the stairs herself. When she was outside Starfire's door she heard the screams and started to pound on the door.

"Let her out!" She screamed at Nina.

"I can't!" She responded.

"Starfire what happened!" Rachel tried to talk to Starfire.

"Rachel!" Starfire screamed. "He came back for me! Speedy came back!"

Rachel was surprised, she remembered Speedy was Starfire's old boyfriend. They were even planning on getting married until he dissappeared and Starfire found out he had a family.

"He's not married Rachel! He has no kids!" Starfire continued to fill Rachel in.

"Hang in there Starfire! I'm going to get you out!" Rachel went back downstairs to try and find something to help her friend out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Why didn't you tell me there was someone else!" Richard screamed once the door was closed, which didn't help because their voices were audible to the guests outside.

"Richard keep it down!" Blackfire whispered harshly. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh you don't? Then explain to me why I just found Starfire packing her things!" Richard pointed, through the doors and up to Starfire's room.

"She wasn't." Blackfire didn't believe how stupid Starfire could be. Or more like she didn't want to believe.

"Yes! She was about to leave in the middle of the wedding!" Richard slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

Blackfire sat down in a chair, this was too much. Everything they had planned, all gone down the drain. They had never expected he would come back. How did he make it out!

She heard the doors being flung open, Richard had opened them and started to scream.

"Everyone get out! The wedding is over!" He said over and over, everyone started to leave afraid he would do something worse if they didn't, he looked absolutely crazy yelling the way he was.

Rachel had a found a poker by the fireplace and was prepared to use it to force the door open with it. She was about to carry it upstairs with her when a hand stopped her.

"What are you doing woman?" It was Rachel's husband, Michael.

"We have to get out of here." He pulled on her and she dropped the poker.

"Wait Michael! I have to-" Rachel tried to speak.

"There's no time, let's get out of here. You know I didn't even want to come." He dragged her out the door.

"Gar!" He yelled when he saw his friend.

"Yeah." He ran to his side. "Go home and send someone to the ranch. Tell them we'll be there by tomorrow."

"With her?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because she's my wife."

Garfield hesitated in leaving but he did it anyways. When he saw him leave Richard went back upstairs.

Nina was startled to feel someone behind her trying to open the door. "Oh, Sir you scared me." She said.

Richard only spoke one word "Leave."

She left and he saw Starfire crying on her knees on the ground. He went over to the bed and pulled out the suitcase that was under it. He set it on top of the bed and walked back and forth filling it with clothes.

"What are you doing?" Starfire sniffled.

"You wanted to leave? Fine. We're leaving, far away from here."

"What? No." She tried to stop him by grabbing his arm he shook her off and she fell back down, her hands started to bleed from landing on the sharp glass.

"Where are we going?" She at least wanted to know.

"To my ranch. The sun will set in a couple of hours so we'll have to stop at a motel for the night. We'll be there by midday tomorrow." He found more suitcases in her closet and filled them as well.

"I don't want to go." She pleaded.

"Too bad, I obviously can't trust you for one second. So I'll take you where I know you don't know anyone."

"But you ca-"

"Can't do that?" Richard finished for her. "Actually I can, your my wife so get used to it. You'll do what I say when I say." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's too bad Starfire, I would have done anything to make you happy, I would have made you the happiest woman on earth." His voice softened and she almost believed him, if only he hadn't thrown her out of his way the next second and carried a suitcase downstairs.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Everyone was leaving the house, were they being kicked out?

"What do you think this means?" Speedy heard Kip ask from behind him. They were at the corner, waiting for Starfire to join them.

"I don't know." Speedy answered truthfully.

"Let's go ask." And before Speedy could stop him Kip had reached an old couple.

"Excuse me ma'm." He bowed. "Could you please tell me why everyone is in such a rush?" He asked courteously and Speedy rolled his eyes.

_They're not gonna buy it. _He thought and Kip seemed to read his mind for he smirked once the old lady answered him.

"The groom went crazy!" She went on explaining how he had told them to leave and that the wedding was over. Speedy stood in shock, had he found Starfire out? He knew he should have gone with her, this wouldn't have happened if he would have been there to help her.

"What's the groom's name?" Kip asked.

"His name's Richard Grayson. He came here about a month or two ago, he suddenly went rich for some unknown reason." And she started to share gossip about how he had chosen the wrong bride because Starfire's family was in ruins. Speedy clenched his fists and Kip bid the old lady goodbye.

"Now what do we do?" Kip asked Speedy when they were gone.

"What do you mean 'what do we do?' We go in there and bring her out." Speedy started towards the house.

"No, wait!" Kip stopped him. "Think Speedy, we can't do that. If we do, we might not come out alive."

Speedy stood there thinking.

"You heard the lady, he went crazy!" Kip tried to convince Speedy. "We have to wait."

Speedy nodded, he was convinced but he was still very worried about what could happen to Starfire.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Silent tears trickled down her cheeks, there was no use in fighting it anymore. She was destined to live a life she didn't want, she put on her heavy white cloak, it was edged with white fur and fell to the floor, she put up her hood.

Richard was at the door. "Let's go."

She followed him downstairs and she saw that everyone was gone, the house was a mess, glasses half empty were sitting everywhere. He opened the door for her and she passed through it calmy. When she looked up again she saw that X and Blackfire were waiting for her. The carriage was loaded with all her belongings tied to the top with rope.

X hugged her while glaring hatefully at Richard. Richard glared back and X would have done something if Blackfire weren't there, she would suspect something and then he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Blackfire hugged her coldly, "You're an idiot." She mumbled into her ear before she let go.

She waved goodbye to the servants she looked to for friendship over the years and sadly stepped into the carriage with Richard behind her. There was no wave off as a loving family would have, no tears were shed, only a silence as they saw her go.

They passed the corner of the street and Speedy and Kip hid their faces just in case. Speedy felt like running after her and killing this 'Richard Grayson,' the man she married but he wouldn't be able to keep up with that speed. He only had his legs to carry him.

But he would find her, that was an oath he swore to himself and to her. It was silent but powerful.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The ride was eerily quiet, she was too scared and mad at the same time to even look in his direction. A few bumps here and there startled her which only made him look in her direction for a second but it was enough for her to see the pain in his eyes. He looked so sad, had she caused this? If she did, right now she was glad. He had no right to hit her, especially not after he had promised her.

He had only snuck a few glances at her, he couldn't bare to look at her. This whole time she had been his, or so he thought. Was she thinking of that other guy whenever she was with him? Why did this have to happen? She was the perfect, the only, woman he had ever laid eyes on seriously.

More hours passed and they ventured farther and farther from Starfire's home. It was really dark outside and she clung onto her cloak for warmth.

How much he wished to wrap his arms around her to keep her from freezing when he saw her shivering but he couldn't, not yet. Maybe not ever, that all depended on her mainly.

"We'll stop here." Starfire heard Richard say after a little while longer.

Richard went out first, Starfire followed but didn't take the hand he offered. Her foot slipped off the step and Richard caught her before she fell, she pulled away instantly still angry at him.

He shook it off and walked towards the motel Starfire followed again, like a white mourning ghost. Inside, she saw Richard at the counter.

"One room please." He ordered.

"Two please." Starfire put in now standing next to him.

Richard's jaw clenched and the man at the counter looked at them for an answer, not knowing who to listen to.

"Two." Richard restated and the man set a pair of keys on the counter, one with the number 5 on it and the other a number 6.

"We'll also have a dinner for two." Richard added.

"One." Starfire corrected again. "I'm not hungry." She took one of the keys and left, hoping she was going the right way. And she was.

Richard stood there, half angry and half dumbfounded.

"Will you be eating alone Sir?" The man asked stupidly.

"Yes." Richard sighed angrily and he followed the man to another part of the rundown motel, taking his own key with him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When she found her room Starfire hurried in, she couldn't keep the tears in any longer. She slammed the door and threw her cloak off falling onto her bed for the night. A maid brought in a change of clothes, they were hers and she guessed Richard must have sent for them. She didn't like the idea of other people going through her things but for now she would just forget about it. She asked the maid for some water, she brought it in and Starfire gave herself a spongebath, wetting her hair a little.

She was lying in bed, still thinking, she knew sleep wouldn't come easily tonight but she could at least try when she heard someone come in, it was Richard. She saw him come in and he started to take his boots off then some of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm getting ready for bed." He answered.

"But you have your own room." She protested.

"So? You're my wife and this is our wedding night." He stated like it was nothing.

"But you can't." She was starting to be afraid of him.

"Yes I can. You should know you're very pretty and you excite me, I want you." He said it painfully straightfoward.

Oh God, was this really going to happen? He wouldn't do this to her, would he? She saw him unbuckling his pants and got scared. She ran for the door in nothing but her nightgown trying to cover herself up with her own arms. She was in room number six so that meant he was in number five. She found his room next to hers and was glad the door was open. She went in, locked the door and covered herself up with the covers praying he would forget.

After about ten minutes, she heard the door being unlocked and froze with eyes wide open.

"You forgot something." Richard said setting the key down on top of a drawer, he walked over to the bed and Starfire turned to see him. He took his shirt off and she saw his well toned chest.

How could she have forgotten the keys! Why was she so stupid! She scorned herself.

She looked away from his body, she knew staring wasn't appropriate and Richard smiled to himself. His hand reached down and rubbed her bare back under the covers, she went stiff and blushed madly.

"Richard stop." She ordered.

"Why. Afraid you'll like it?" He said hoping it would someday be true.

She didn't say anything and Richard continued to feel her, he lay next to her and started to nibble at her ear. She started to cry and he still didn't stop, his mouth traveled to her chest and he kissed it while removing her clothes. Her skin was so sweet and she was so beautiful, her taste only proved to him that she was his one and only.

She didn't want this, but some of the stuff he did felt good. But she couldn't let him see that, it would be absolutely embarassing. They were both naked under the covers and with every area of skin he discovered he wanted her more and more. He kissed her and she responded but then she pulled away.

"Richard please don't." She pleaded her voice only a whisper.

"Starfire, don't you want to make love?" He whispered back, his voice begging her for entrance.

"But I don't love you." She whispered.

The words stung Richard but passion overwhelmed his sadness of reality.

"This has nothing to do with love." He answered back coldly and continued.

The pain was immense but short and she thanked Richard for being so gentle, though not outloud. She wished she wasn't feeling this heavenly emotion, it felt so good and she didn't want him to stop but she wasn't going to let him see her beg for more.

God, she felt so wonderful under him. Everytime he asked for her to say his name she would look away and he couldn't help but think this would feel so much better if she only cooperated but for now it would be him and he didn't mind, for now.

What was this incredible feeling! She felt like pushing all of Richard inside her and she doubted even that would satisfy her, nothing seemed to be enough. She wanted more, and she couldn't help but whimper a little when he slowed down. He went faster and she grabbed onto the mattress underneath her, she had to keep it all in.

Why wasn't she letting go? Why didn't she just enjoy it? If she did, he promised she would never regret it. He went faster, trying to get something from her but nothing came.

_Keep going Richard. _She said to herself. _Please keep going. _She hung onto her pillow.

He pounded harder and harder and she bit her bottom lip _A little more. _

Richard stopped abruptly and Starfire drew a deep breath in, he stayed still for a while and then slid in and out a few more times, his head was throbbing and he fell to Starfire's side.

Starfire turned her back to him and cursed her heart for beating so hard. She wrapped a sheet around her naked body and unlocked the door running towards her own room.

Richard was too tired to follow and let her leave.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Ugh I suck at knowing where those stupid borders, are you guys keeping up with this? I'm switching from so many scenes I don't know if you can, sorry if you don't but if you need me to explain then just ask. I'm not good at lemony stuff so if it sucked then you have the right to flame me, Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	16. Chapter 16

Finally!

I finished this chapter, I've been trying to only focus on this fic but it's so hard cuz so many other people want me to update "Torn" and "Losing Control" I'll get around to it people, someday. And I hate this chapter so bad but it's better than nothing I guess.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to **Pink Rules The Earth** for the great quote you sent me ;)

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Maybe it was a good idea that she had chosen to run away both times, at least now she was in her room with her own clothes and things. Her heart was still beating like crazy and the feeling he gave her between her legs was still there. She forced herself into bed and tears of frustration and anger drained her face. Why was she feeling this? She didn't want it, she didn't. Her heart belonged to only Speedy and Richard was just another man who hurt her, he was the enemy and she would never forgive him for doing this. Never.

There was a knock at the door after she only got a couple of hours of sleep.

"It's time to go." He said through the door and left.

It was so soon, how could he do things like this? Once she was dressed and ready she was nervous to see him again. She was embarrassed about last night mainly, had he seen through her? She covered her face with the hood as she made her way down the hallway and looked down while walking then she saw his boots and was forced to look up to him.

He stared back at her and said. "You ready?"

That's it? He wasn't going to say anything? Anything about what had happened last night? In a way it was better she wouldn't be able to go through such embarrassment without turning as red as a cherry. She nodded her head while looking away and then followed him.

Once outside, they waited for the escort to come back from the bathroom and Richard reached a hand toward her face, she couldn't help but wince and jump a little from his touch but he only pulled a strand of hair and put it behind her ear. She felt like an idiot and went inside the carriage to wait without Richard.

He stood there for a minute, the way she reacted. It made him so sad that she was so scared of him, he felt like a royal imbecile. He had to do something about it, but what? He couldn't just apologize, she was going to run away on the wedding, right after they were married! How could she even think about that! It was stupid and he wasn't going to fall for her guilt tricks. He forgot about the situation and went along into the carriage like nothing.

Richard was a stubborn man, soon Starfire would know it and he would also know he finally met his match.

The ride was awkward for her, how much farther were they going? It was frustrating not knowing where you going, especially when you're with the person who you feel the least open around. She also wasn't a very good traveler, she could only hold in her sickness for so long.

Why was she being like this? He looked across and saw her staring out the open window, what was she thinking? Was it about him? Or that other guy? He wasn't going to be able to go on like this, he needed to know what she was thinking, he wanted to know what she thought of him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Richard's leg shaking incontrollably, he was staring into space. Obviously thinking about something hard enough to not notice she was staring at him. She looked back outside and saw the trees fly by, it was beautiful weather for her oddly gloomy mood.

He folded his arms across his chest, he wouldn't be able to take this silence for long. Why didn't she understand that all he wanted to do was love her. What was it going to take for her to forgive him?

Suddenly, she jumped out of her seat and pointed out the window "A squirrel!" She yelled excitedly.

He couldn't help but break out in a smile and chuckle a little.

Oh God, how could she be so childish. She pulled the cloak over her face again, silently thanking her friend Rachel for giving it to her as a wedding gift.

There she goes again, hiding what she really is. He wished so badly that she'd be more comfortable around him, they were going to spend a lot of time next to each other for a while. She might as well get used to it. Why did she have to be so nice, and so shy. So everything that's good and perfect?

Starfire cleared her throat, she didn't dare to even look and see if he was looking or not. She felt her hot cheeks burning and would rather be caught dead than staring at him again if he noticed.

Okay, he was going to do it. He was going to apologize, straight and fast, than maybe she would think he was really sorry and start to be the real her. The way he wanted her to be, he just wanted everything to be okay between them.

Minutes passed in silence as Richard thought of the right words to say.

"I want you to know that I love you and that I'm sorry I hit you." He blurted what he really felt and thought.

Across from him, Starfire stared at him, this time not caring if he was looking because she was no longer embarrassed.

At first she wasn't going to say anything but she didn't like the fact of him feeling better by apologizing "It'll take more than that." She responded.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"A simple apology won't make me hate you less."

"Hate!" Richard choked out. "Are you saying you hate me?" He hadn't known his actions had gotten to her so deeply. He was only doing what he thought would be right in the end.

"Yes." She stated simply.

Silence filled the air around them until Richard broke it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said sincerely, she looked at him and he had a sad distant look to him but she looked away fast so he wouldn't notice. She didn't care what he thought of her anymore, with his broken promise he had broken every possibility of them being happy together.

With every hour that passed, the hot sun was practically burning them alive inside the carriage. The beautiful scenary had turned into nothing but a few houses they passed and brownish red dust following the wheels they rested on. She wondered if they were at least close, and then as if the road read her mind, they stopped. Richard got off first and reached his hand inside, she would have refused except she didn't know what was out there.

Her wide dress got caught in the dorrway and she pushed it through the limited doorway, she landed safely and before she even looked up, she heard running and then a piercing screech.

"Richard!" It screamed and jumped into his arms. He let go of Starfire's hand to catch the girl and Starfire stumbled a little. The girl was a red head like Starfire but with brown eyes, she was pretty but her hair was wavier in comparison to Starfire's straight hair.

She heard Richard laugh as he twirled the girl around in a hug. Starfire stared in awe, who was this girl? And why was she all over Richard like that? Didn't she know Richard was her husband?

Richard set her down "Calm down Babs I was here two days ago." He laughed.

"But I missed you!" She said putting her arms around his neck.

_What kind of name is Babs? _Starfire wondered.

"Oh, Babs." Richard remembered Starfire was there. "This is Starfire, my wife." He said the end with uncertaintly.

Babs reached her hand out and Starfire took it. _Does she want me to kiss it or what? _She kept talking to herself, she didn't know why.

"So this is her?" Babs wondered aloud, she walked around her in circles, analyzing.

Starfire didn't know what she was doing but somehow she was seeking Babs' approval, she wanted to impress her in some way.

"Richard!" A male voice called. Starfire looked and saw that this time it was from an African American man, a lot taller than Richard himself and waving for him to come on over.

"Victor!" Richard ran over to him, leaving Babs and Starfire to themselves.

At that instant Babs took off her mask, "Let's get one thing straight." She glared at Starfire. "Richard has always been mine and that's the way it'll stay, got it?"

Starfire stared at her with a mouth wide open "What?" She couldn't believe she was saying this to her. "You do not tell me what to do." Starfire was now glaring too.

"I just did, how old are you anyway? 17? 18?"

"I'm 19!" Starfire yelled, something about Babs made her angry.

"Well Richard's 22 and a man." Her tone sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"And how old are you?" Starfire asked offensively.

"I'm 28, Richard needs a woman, not a girl."

"Shouldn't _you_ be married?"

"I don't get out much, it's hard to leave this place. Nothing's around here, we're in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but ranches and cows for miles." She rambled on and Starfire lost more hope.

"Well there's more out there than just Richard, you can have him."

"Are you serious?" Babs didn't know it would be this easy.

"Yes, I don't want him. I don't even want to be here."

"You don't deserve to be loved by Richard, I don't get him."

"Just leave me alone _Babs_." Starfire walked off.

"The name's Barbara" She heard her mumble.

Her dress got dirty at the bottom as she walked but she kept going it would probably always be like this. She walked around the house, still a little afraid of going inside. Who knows? Maybe once she was in Richard might lock her up and never let her come out, looking around she saw so many faces, all peasants and servants. Running off hurriedly always having somewhere to be.

They looked at her and she could offer them a blank face but when they smiled or waved she smiled and waved back. She saw cattle and geese being led by other ranchmen, she wondered where they were going. They were headed out of the big entrance where she and Richard had passed through but she didn't dare follow.

"Hey." A voice cam from behind.

Starfire turned and saw Richard standing before her.

"Sorry I left you alone, Victor had a few things to catch me up on."

She didn't say anything.

"Come." He pulled her hand "I'll show you the inside."

Leading her through the people she once passed they made their way out of the hot sun and inside where it was a little cooler. The house was enormous, right when they entered she saw a stairway to the left, leading upstairs where the bedrooms rested but on the first floor, where they were now, you could either go left to the kitchen or right, into a parlor. The floors were made of a dark and light brown marble, having different designs. The room they were in now was more considered a hallway, having only a small table in the middle of the room and a few family portraits hung on the walls. It basically connected the rooms.

He took her first into the parlor, it was like a living room. It had a fireplace and was decorated with lots furniture, a place for many to gather. There was a bar where glass containers sat on top of the counter for one to choose. The kitchen was hot and had several ovens built into the walls where black leftover wood remained to be used over and over again until gone. It was colored a bright orange and there was a door that led back outside but they didn't go through it, Richard only turned her around and led her upstairs.

Once upstairs, there was a long rug that covered the whole hallway to the end. They passed several empty bedrooms until they got to the end, they turned back around and they got to the third door on the right.

"This is your room." Richard said and opened a door slightly.

She entered first and it was a fairly big room, a gold theme. The sheets were gold, the curtains, the rugs. It was beautiful, she couldn't help but smile and feel happy about it. There was a door to the left, she opened it and it was the bathroom. She closed it and there was a couple of other doors in front of her, curiosity drove her to open it. She opened each side with one hand on each handle.

She gasped when she saw that it was a balcony, it wasn't big. Enough for two or three people but it had the most enchanting view. She could see everything and the setting sun seemed closer than ever. It was like she was in the very front of the ranch, she saw everyone under her scrambling around and they seemed to not notice her at all. She turned and saw Richard still standing in the doorway.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me." And he left, closing the door after him.

A little sadness filled her but in the end she guessed it was better than having anger for him. She let herself relax on the bed, it was so soft and she let the mattress consume her shape. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, taking in it's smell she jumped. It smelled..like him, like Richard. Why had he given her his room? She got up from the bed and opened the door, preparing to leave the room but she was met by people bringing in her suitcases. They placed them on the floor without a word and left. When she was about to close the door a couple of servants brought in buckets of hot and cold water.

"Master Richard ordered a bath for you." One of the women said.

They made their way to the bathroom and dumped in the water. While they did that she looked through her clothes to find a nightgown, it was getting dark outside and she only wanted sleep. She was worn out from the long ride here.

The servants had wanted to help clean her but she insisted on being alone, she had no idea who these women were and wasn't going to let them see her. Soaking in the tub, her mind wandered over everything. Speedy had come back for her, but where was he now? He would probably give up on her now. There was no way he would come all the way here for her, he wouldn't be able to find her. Then she remembered Speedy's last kiss, her hand touched her lips and then she felt something hot on her chest, they were Richard's hot lips. She was remembering last night, when she was lost like a deer in the headlights by his passion.

Her mind snapped, what was she thinking? Speedy and Richard? Right now she had to figure out a way to get out of this place, she didn't care where she would go. As long as it wasn't here or home, she couldn't go back to Blackfire and ask for help. Blackfire would kill her, _murder_ her.

She slipped into her nightgown and went to bed, hoping to get to know more about where she was. But that was for tomorrow, for now she would get to know where things were in this house. It was huge and the tour Richard had given her served her much better for this purpose.

In the morning she woke up early, right when the sun was rising. She wanted to wake up before anyone else, that would give her time to wander this place without interruption or questions. But once downstairs she saw she wasn't the only one awake, more like the last.

She followed her sense of smell to the kitchen, lots of different odors were making their way throughout the rooms. She entered the brightly colored room and was greeted by a young tall African American girl, she was very pretty with her chocloate eyes that matched her skin.

"Good morning." She greeted happily.

"Good morning." Starfire responded with an equal smile.

"Momma!" The girl yelled in a tone Starfire wouldn't have thought she posessed, she had just spoken so politely to her a moment ago. "Come check out the new girl!"

A short African American woman with a big behind and a waddle to her step came from behind a door, which was the door to the pantry.

"Ohh, aren't you a pretty little sweet thing!" The lady walked over to hug Starfire.

"Yeah, she's pretty alright. A lot better than that Babs."

"Babs?" Starfire questioned.

"Oh yeah." She old woman said. "She's been trying to sink her teeth into Master Richard for a while."

"But he don't like her like that." Added the young girl. "Oh by the way, I"m Bee."

"And you can call me Sara. I'm Bee's mother." The lady went behind a counter and started to wash at some fruits, then cutting them and putting them on plates.

Bee ran outside and then came back in with a basket full of sheets, she started to fold them expertly. Starfire stared at their pace, did they do this everyday? she wondered, most likely. They did work at this place maybe they had even been born here, well, not so much the mother but maybe Bee.

"Anyway, back to Babs." Bee tried to start a conversation again. "She's always talking about how in love she is with him."

"No she doesn't." Argued the mother. "She doesn't even need to say it, everyone knows. Except Master Richard of course, he can be so thick headed sometimes."

"Same thing." Mumbled Bee and Starfire giggled at her face.

"She orders everyone like she's the 'lady of the house' that's why I'm glad you're here." Bee pointed at Starfire.

"Me? Why?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you're his wife aren't you!" Sara pointed out while laughing.

"Yeah but-"

"Then all this is yours, besides Babs can be a real-"

From the doorway boomed a voice "Bee, get upstairs and change the sheets to _all_ the beds."

"Yes ma'm." Bee took her leave with the newly folded sheets, soon she would have to unravel them again and put them on the beds.

"You." She pointed to Sara "Is breakfast ready yet?" Sara shook her head and went back to focusing on cooking.

"Starfire you shouldn't be in here." Babs directed herself towards Starfire.

"And why not?" Starfire spat, she hadn't liked the way Babs had just treated the first people she had befriended in this entire house.

"You're not supposed to lower yourself to these people."

"I can talk to whoever I want."

"I'm not saying that, I'm only saying-"

"I do not care what you are trying to say just stay away from me." Starfire took her leave.

Babs followed her out of the kitchen "It's not what you think, if you even show the slightest weakness. They'll walk all over you."

"Have you ever tried being nice." Starfire asked.

Babs looked at her like that wasn't the point "No."

Starfire got back up to her room and slammed the door in Babs' face. So much for the 'getting up early and finding a way out' plan. But it didn't matter she would still try until she succeeded.

The next couple of days passed with her getting to know the servants, her friends. She found out that Bee and Victor had a thing for each other, she thought they would make a good couple. Of course Bee hadn't said anything but she had seen how they look and act around each other. She didn't see much of Richard, he always left early and came back at night. Always tired and wanting to get to bed.

There weren't any secret passages and no way of transportation out of the ranch that didn't deal without having to call an escort and that wouldn't work. She decided she would have to leave in the middle of the night.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Okay, I found out that Barbara is 7 years older than Richard according to old rules, but according to the new rules she's about 4 or 5 years older, so I went with 6 LoL

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**I have the worst news ever! I have been banned from the internet for a whole month! My retarded brother took it away from me and I have no idea why! He said that after the one month he'll tell me why. I'll keep trying to update my stories but I'll only be able to do them at school and ya'll know how no one knows that I write so I'll have to be sneaky. I really didn't do anything wrong and my brother won't tell me! He says that he _knows_ it was me and that he's 'dissapointed' in me. He also said that I might not think it was bad but he said that he does think it is, gawd I hate him! Wtf! Sorry if I'm overreacting but I just don't understand! Grrrrrr...!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and the plot is based off of the novela _Amor Real_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

They really was no way to get out of this place, she was trapped. But she wasn't going to give up, no matter what it took. She was going to get out of this. She was tired of watching Babs treat the peasants badly, where was Richard? Did he approve of her actions towards those 'beneath her.' For the past two days Starfire sat back and saw Babs insult them, and when she did interfere. She only got insulted herself because she didn't know how things were here. So altogether she just gave up.

She spent her days cooped up in her room, thinking of her life until now, what had she done to deserve this? Things had only gotten hectic once Richard came into her life. She wondered why, was she just plain unlucky in love?

There was a knock at her door, she opened it and in the doorway stood Richard.

_Speaking of the Devil._ She thought but didn't say it outloud.

"Hey." He said.

She didn't say anything, only went back and laid on her bed. Leaving the doorway open so he could come in if he wanted. He followed after her and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry again for leaving you alone." He said, thinking she was upset with him.

During the days she did miss him, but only because she didn't feel right being here. This was his house and she had only followed because she was married to him. And if he wasn't here how could she just strut about thinking this was all hers already? In reality it was but she couldn't be so demanding, unlike Babs.

"It is alright." She said, maybe if she answered he would stay. She was tired of being lonely, so lonely she would even speak to Richard.

But after that there was a silence, she thought desperately of something to say but she couldn't think of anything.

"Richard I don't want to be here." The words escaped her mouth without her even getting a chance to think of their effect.

Dammit, he knew this was going to happen. Part of the reason he was gone all day was that he couldn't see her, not yet. Well, that and he was still getting used to all the land that went under his name. And him coming here was one of the few weaknesses he felt, he just had to see her. And he had prayed to God for her not to bring up old wounds. And she did.

"Just don't start Starfire, please." He got up from the bed and headed for the door.

She got up faster and blocked the door "Start what? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, it's just that I don't want to fight." He rubbed his temples.

"Well then let's not fight, let's talk." She said.

"You know we can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because we always end up fighting!" He raised his voice a little.

"Well if you weren't so impatient!" She raised her voice too.

"I am not impatient." He said defensively trying to hold his voice back.

"Yes you are."

"Starfire just move, I want to leave."

"Fine. But when you want to talk and I don't, you won't be able to make me." She got out of the way and left the dorrway free for him to pass.

He knew what she was doing and somehow he couldn't let it go "Fine, you want to talk. Let's talk, how about you tell me when you were going to tell me that there was someone else!" He yelled, he couldn't hold it in forever.

She didn't know how to answer, she really wasn't expecting him to stay. "There is no other man!" She blurted again.

"Liar!" Richard accused, he was so hurt.

Why did she say that? There was another but it's not like she was waiting for him to come back for her. "I had no idea he would come back!"

"Come back! So he left you and you waited for him?"

"No! No, you just don't get it!" She screamed at him.

"Well then tell me!" He screamed back in her face.

It sounded like he was investigating her, she turned her back to him. He was making her seem like she murdered someone. Why did she always end having to be the one who was getting accused and pointed at for not being perfect?

She turned around and faced him. "Why is it always about me Richard? What about you?" She pushed him.

"What about me?" He confronted her.

She didn't know why but Babs came to her mind "What happened with you and Babs!"

Richard was taken aback "Nothing! This conversation has gone too far, I'm leaving." He turned towards the door.

"Why are you leaving now! Because we finally got the topic off of me?" She pushed him again.

"Stop it!" He yelled again.

She hit a weak spot, he didn't want to talk about him and Babs, but why? Now she really did want to know.

"Wait!" She said, she didn't want him to leave but then again she didn't know how to make him stay. "I want to know." She finished sadly.

"Why do you want to know?" He said, then he decided to play with her. "Don't tell me you're jeaous?" He smiled.

She blushed furiously "No!" she said outraged, "Why would I be jealous!" Now she did want him to leave.

"I don't know, you tell me." He was still smiling.

"Richard please leave." She couldn't stop blushing and had to turn around, again facing her back to him.

"This is unbelievable, you are jealous!" He said laughingly.

"Richard leave!" She was starting to get angry, why had she insisted so bad? Because she was stupid, that's why.

He noticed his teasing got to her and he felt bad, he opened the door slightly and before he left he felt like he should say one more thing, and he did. "Starfire there really isn't anything between me and Babs, and there never will be. Not as long as you're here, there's always talk among the servants but don't believe them. It's only gossip, they do it a lot here where there's no real news." And he closed the door.

Her face was still hot, why had he accused her of being jealous? She was only curious, that's all. Or was she really jealous? She didn't feel jealous, and besides if she were jealous she had a right to be. Babs had come up to Richard like it weren't improper to be all over another's husband. But she _didn't_ mind, not one bit. Why would she?

Of course she didn't, right? Oh God she had to get out of here before this place got to her before Richard got to her. He was already making her feel feelings that weren't hers. She grabbed one suitcase and started to fill it but then she stopped this would be too heavy for her to carry by foot, then she grabbed a sheet and started to fill it. When she was done she noticed it was too heavy too, so she decided to take nothing but what she wore. She would leave in the middle of the night and never come back.

When dinner was ready she went downstairs like nothing had happened. She wasn't going to let Richard see her broken down by his false words.

He felt bad, he didn't want his words to get to her that badly. Now she was just staring ahead barely touching her food, and Babs kept talking about something, he tried to listen but only ended up nodding his head whenever she waited for him to respond. At least she talked to him, not like Starfire.

Why did Babs get to eat at the table and no one else? Why did it have to be her? She was a servant after all too, wasn't she? What made her so special. Why did she care anyway? But why didn't Babs just be quiet already, she was beginning to annoyed by her but if she said anything Richard would surely defend her.

"Well," Babs sighed "I believe I will go check inventory, you'll be going to town tomorrow, aren't you Richard?"

Richard nodded silently and Babs left the table.

She even called him Richard! Well at least she was gone. But now it was only her and Richard at the table and he seemed to pick at his food like nothing, so she did the same.

"Her father was the administrator. He took care of this ranch."

Starfire looked over to Richard and he only stared at his plate of food.

"Now she does what he used to..until we get another one. Gar is in charge of finding a new one and sending him here, it's not right for a young lady to do it all by herself."

Richard must have seen how disturbed she was about earlier, she hadn't asked for her life story and yet he was telling her.

"There are some things she just can't do. When her father was alive she always helped him so she knows what she's doing."

Starfire stared at her own plate.

"When we get the new administrator...maybe you can help him. You don't have to" He said the last like he didn't want to offend her. "It's you're choice you don't have to but you are the Lady of the house, it's your right."

Right? What he probably meant was that it was her duty, but she didn't want to fight again. She sighed lightly, not wanting to be rude but she needed to do it. She felt like she was trapped.

"She and I practically grew up together.." He grabbed her hand. "She's like a sister." At this she looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her too, he smiled a reassuringly smile and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for thinking of leaving. No, not thinking, she _was_ leaving.

He let go of her hand and left, she stayed there for a moment then picked the plates up and took them to the kitchen.

"Oh no Ma'm!" Yelled Sara. "You musn't remove the plates yourself, we will fetch them after every meal."

"It's alright." Starfire smiled. "I only wanted to help."

Sara thanked her for bringing the plates and Starfire went back upstairs, again.

She sighed as she fell on her bed and drifted to sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She would have to get Richard to hate her. That Starfire or whatever her name was, the name wasn't important the important thing was to get him to hate her and not love her, he had always talked about marriage and wanting to start a family. But he had never actually gone out and found someone, she was here. Why didn't he want her?

"Everything good Babs." She heard Richard ask her.

"Uh yeah Richard, everything's fine." She smiled, forgetting she was taking inventory of the supplies in the pantry. "Just writing down the thing's we need from town."

"Good." He said. "I think I'll take Starfire with me, I want her to get out of the house once in a while."

She secretly glared at the name but she responded sweetly "Can I come?"

"Sure Babs, it'll be fun." He had intended it to be only him and Starfire but having Babs around would be fun too.

"Great." She smiled and he left.

She wasn't going to let him and Starfire be alone, no way. If she started to like being around him than she would never leave. And while she showed the bad side of Starfire to Richard she would make Starfire's life a living hell too.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When she woke up it was dark, really dark. There was no light in her room and she bumped over some things, she still wasn't used to the surroundings in her room. She looked out the balcony and saw that there were still a few peasants out and she waited a little longer. With her candles still out so everyone would believe she was asleep.

After she waited, she left the room silently. Guiltily passing by Richard's room she made her way downstairs and out the front door, there was no one to be seen around but she still had to be careful and stopped at certain places to make sure she wasn't being followed. She got to the gate and opened it silently, though it let off a low squeak.

"Ma'm what are you doing?" A whisper came from behind.

Starfire let out a huge gasp and turned to see someone she had never seen in her life. "Who are you?" She asked back, whispering.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Consuela." She said nicely.

"Oh Consuela please do not tell anyone." Starfire grabbed desperately for Consuela's hand.

Consuela became concerned and asked "What's the matter?"

"I'm leaving, I can't live here any longer." Starfire responded.

"Is married life that bad?" Consuela asked.

Starfire noddded "Yes." She whispered near tears.

"Very well, I will help you." Consuela gave Starfre's hands a squeeze.

Starfire's eyes lit up, though you really couldn't tell "Thank you!" She whispered and hugged her new friend.

"Aren't you going to take anything?" Consuela asked when they had finished hugging.

"I can't, taking something would only make it harder for me." Starfire said sadly.

"Well go back and I'll carry it for you." Consuela offered.

Starfire accepted and went back in to pack a small suitcase, it fit a few things she had wanted to carry. When she was back outside Consuela was waiting for her and took the suitcase from her, and they left.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Richard woke up in the middle of the night, almost morning because he could see that it wasn't pitch dark there was a faint light coming from outside, he didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling to see Starfire. He sat there debating it for a while and then stood, leaving his room and headed across the hall towards Starfire's room.

When he realized she was gone, at first he was scared that something might have happened to her but then he grew angry when he realized she could have runaway and left on purpose. He ran for his room and dressed rapidly, he flew down the stairs and over to the peasants quarters, he rang the bell for alarm.

"My wife is gone! Find her!" He ordered as the half asleep peasants changed in their own homes.

Richard himself took a horse and told the others to hurry, he had no idea when she could have left. He was also a little worried because she didn't know what was out there, she didn't know that it was dangerous. She could get robbed and taken as hostage.

The sun would be up and if Richard noticed she was gone, it would be easy to find her in the middle of the day.

"Hurry my Lady." Consuela called from above her, they were going at a steady rate upwards over a hill, Consuela had mentioned that there was a road up there and that there was bound to be someone who would take her back home, she would have to take the risk of going back home. Even if Blackfire didn't want to see her, there was nowhere else she could go.

They reached the top and waited for someone, anyone to pass.

Richard was riding as fast as he could, if Starfire knew anything about this territory. Than she would know that the closest road to anywhere was the one on top of the hill. So that's where he was going.

They waited for about five minutes when they saw someone coming from far away. Consuela told her to get in the middle of the road so the wagon would have to stop, she did and Consuela was right. The wagon came to a stop right in front of Starfire, she went off to the side to speak to the man, apparently he was carrying some sort of merchandise in the back but in the front where he was sitting there was room for one more person.

"In the name of God I beg you, I _need_ to go to Puebla." Starfire begged the stranger.

The stranger looked puzzled, wondering if he should take her or not.

"Do it for compassion, don't you see the lady is desperate." Added Consuela.

"Alright, get on." The stranger conceded.

"Thank you Consuela." Starfire said to her new friend, Consuela only nodded.

She and the stranger helped her up on the wagon.

"Stop!" Came a yell "Stop!" It came closer and louder with the approaching steps and breathing of a horse pushed to its limits.

Starfire was now on the wagon and looked up to see Richard, he got off his horse and she stared straight into his eyes.

"Go!" She urged the man. "Go!"

The stranger whipped the horses and they started to gain speed.

"I said stop!" Richard yelled and got back on his horse, he followed them.

Starfire looked back to see Richard following them and Consuela running off the road and back down the slope, where they came from.

Richard was head to head with the driver, he went faster and was now ahead of them. Then he got in front of them and in the middle of the road he stopped his horse with a neigh, the stranger was forced to stop or his cargo would pay the price.

Starfire jumped off and started to run like mad in the opposite direction. Richard got off his horse and ran after her, easily catching up. He picked her up over his shoulder she struggled to get loose and he carried her to his horse.

"You can go now." Richard told the stranger as he passed him. The stranger whipped his horses again and was on his way.

Richard dragged a yelling screaming Starfire and set her on the horse and she hung on to the mane for life afraid to fall and die, and he took her home with him. All the way she thought of Consuela, she hoped Richard hadn't seen her. It would take her much longer than them to get back to the ranch, they were on horseback and she had to make it back on foot.

Once they were back at the ranch Starfire jumped off the horse while it was coming to a stop, she fell to the ground but didn't care. She stomped to the front door and entered Richard gave his horse to one of the cowhands and followed after her, he was pissed and so was she.

She swung the door to her room open and swung it back hoping to hit Richard in the face but he stopped it with his hand.

"Richard if you let me go I swear to you that I will never see Speedy again!" She yelled once they walked a little into her room.

"Ohh Speedy, so the bastard has a name."

"Richard I swear!" Starfire repeated.

"And why should I trust you when on your knees, Starfire, _on your knees _you swore to love, obey, and respect me!" Richard yelled back.

"Fine then, what do you want to let me go!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I want a son." Richard finished.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I know I'm making Babs be such a bitch but I just have to and don't get me wrong I love Batgirl but this is how the story goes.

I'll try to update soon but you guys have to understand that I'm in a tight spot here...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	18. Chapter 18

Hey!

oMg I'm getting tired of hiding from my brother, I don't know why he just won't let me on already! I think it's one of those male things, you know the 'You can't have it because I said so' macho things or is that just my brother? Oh well as usual, I hope you enjoy! Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and the plot is based off of the novela _Amor Real_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire had to sit on her bed from the shock that overwhelmed her.

"A baby?" She whispered.

"That's the offer! Take it or leave it!" Richard rushed past her.

"Wait!" She yelled and grabbed onto his shirt, if he left now she would be too embarrassed to bring the subject up again. "Okay."

Richard was breathing hard with fury and he tryed to mask it but it was hard.

She let loose of Richard's shirt and he went out the room.

She sat there for at least an hour thinking of what she'd done and then she remembered Consuela, the poor thing should be near the ranch by now, shouldn't she? She got up and walked out of the house. She was so tired and the sun was hot but she couldn't just forget about the person who had helped her in her time of need. She waited near the gates until the figure she saw far off in the distance came closer and closer.

When she was close enough Starfire could see her better now, in the dark she had only known her for her voice but now she could see that the woman was of old age, not that old. Maybe 48? A short woman with long braids on each side of her head, there was a little gray in them but not much. At the ends her braided hair was tied by ribbons of cloth. She had dark eyes and a baby face, she looked really nice.

Starfire held the gate open for the woman and helped her walk towards the house by supporting one of the woman's arms over her shoulder, but before entering Richard had seen them and remembered the woman, he even knew that she worked here. He stepped in front of them.

"She's the one who helped you, isn't she?"

"Richard please let her stay." In the short time she had known him Starfire knew he would most likely fire her.

"No, she's dismissed from everything that has to do with this place." Richard responded.

"Richard please don't." She took her arm away from helping the woman and stepped forward to Richard. "Besides I need somone to take care of my personal things." She tried to change his mind.

"You have Laura to do that."

"Okay then let this woman take Laura's place." Starfire argued. "Please Richard, don't deny me this one thing."

Richard looked at the ground not being able to look at her pleading face.

"Whatever you say." He gave in.

Starfire smiled and looked down also, then he turned and left.

She sent Consuela to take a bath and to rest, then she went to her room to do the same. Once she was bathed and clean it was hard not to fall asleep. When she woke she found a letter next to her nightstand, it was from Blackfire. She opened it and read:

_Sister Dear,_

_I write to inform you that grandfather is here, he says he had hoped to get here in time for your wedding but is too late. If you're wondering how he got here, X had sent him a telegram to tell him and surprise you. Unfortunately he got here late, as usual but on the other hand he will stay here for quite a while. He says he hopes to visit you someday but for now he will stay here, his health binds him to stay in one place for a while. But tell me how are you? Will Richard soon send money? The crops have not been good and we need it desperately, you are his wife and surely he will not let his wife's family starve. I just can't believe how big an idiot you were, you've ruined everything. Richard would have showered us with his money if you hadn't betrayed him. How I wish I were in your place, I would know how to get it out of him. Until next time sister, don't write back unless it's with an envelope full of money._

_Yours Truly,_

_Blackfire_

If Blackfire were in her place she probably would know what to do, Starfire could live for a hundred years and never be as cunningly clever as Blackfire. She got ready for dinner and went downstairs with the letter.

Dinner was quieter than usual, Babs wasn't there because she had to go to town for some things. She showed the letter to Richard and he only nodded and then there was silence for a while.

"Are you going to respond?" Starfire was afraid to ask.

"Why should I give her money when the merchandise she sold me was used." Starfire reddened and Richard slid his plate to the side and got up to leave.

"You don't have to be such a jerk." She mumbled after he left her alone.

At night when she was getting ready to sleep, she covered herself in covers and had her eyes shut when there was a knock at her door. She didn't want to be disturbed so she ignored it. But the door opened and in stepped Richard. Through the thin slits of her eyes she saw he was in his pajama stockings, revealing his firm pale chest and upper body.

"I know you're awake." Richard came closer to her.

She stirred and then turned her back to him. He slid in and wrapped his arm around her, he caressed her shoulder.

"Richard please, I don't want to." She whispered.

But he kept going until she was under him and he was on top again. She got scared and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I want you Starfire." He said, it wasn't only wanting, he needed her. He needed to feel what he felt on that first night, he knew she wouldn't admit it but there was something there and if he got her to see it maybe there could be something.

She pulled away from him and he grew angry, why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Look at me." She looked away and he caught her chin in his hand. "Look at me." He said a little louder.

"I want you to see that it's me in your bed and not him. Not that damn Speedy!" He struggled to contain his anger at both of them.

"How can you be so cruel." Tears streamed down Starfire's cheeks.

"No more than you. Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me? What you've done to me?" Richard struggled to keep her under him.

"Please." She said and he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm never going to forgive you." He said, "What your sister said was true. If you hadn't deceived me, this would be a lot easier for you and me."

She was silent.

"And you did promise me a son." He began to untie the back of her nightgown.

She stopped him "Please Richard, I just need time."

He growled and got up to walk out of the room, it was stupid of him to try and convince her again but he had to have no doubt about it.

She covered herself back up and tried to forget, she wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget Richard, she wanted to forget Speedy, she just wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget so badly, she cried herself to sleep.

When morning came her tears were dry but she felt no better, grief and sadness made her feel heavier as she dressed. She went downstairs and everything was the same, people living their own lives and having something to do while she watched.

"What are you doing!" She heard someone yelling in the kitchen.

She walked over and from the doorway she saw Babs yelling at Bee "You know Richard hates pineapples for breakfast!" She yelled again.

"I'm sorry Babs but all we have is pineapples and apples." Bee said lowly.

"I don't care! And don't call me Babs!"

"I'm sorry _Ma'm_ but nobody picked-" Bee was saying through clenched teeth.

"Well you go out there and pick the fruit yourself!" Babs pointed towards the door.

Bee turned towards the door.

"I love pineapples." They heard Starfire say and Bee's eyes lit up.

"Well this isn't about you." Babs snapped. "Go on." She motioned to Bee.

Starfire frowned at Babs, she hated the way she treated everyone and was just about to fire her herself.

"I'm sure Richard won't mind." Starfire pushed.

"Well you don't know him as well as I do now, do you?" Babs crossed her arms.

"This will not be discussed Babs, Richard will eat what is meant to be at the table." Starfire answered with authority.

Babs uncrossed arms "Fine." She said "But don't say I didn't warn you." She walked passed Starfire.

Starfire glared at her as she passed and Babs merely smirked.

"Thank you so much Ma'm!" Bee exclaimed.

Starfire smiled back at her enthusiasm. "Please, call me Starfire. Or Star if you wish."

"Thanks Star." Bee smiled.

Starfire sat and watched Bee cut the fruit with expertise, she did it so fast.

"May I?" She asked after a few minutes of watching

Bee raised an eyebrow "You want to cut the fruit?"

"Yes." Starfire said with excitement in her eyes, she'd never cooked in her life. Never been in a kitchen but she wanted to learn.

"Umm okay." Bee said, not like she could say 'no' to her boss.

Starfire moved behind the counter with Bee next to her and began to cut the fruit in odd shapes.

"That's good." Bee tried to fake approvement.

"Really?" Starfire fell for it.

"Yeah, just be-"

"Ow!" Starfire yelped in pain.

"Careful." Bee finished her sentence a little too late.

"It burns!" Starfire was in pain.

"Don't worry, it's probably the pineapple juice." Bee tried to soothe.

Starfire started to blow on the cut while Bee looked around for a piece of cloth "Got it!" She said when she found something to wrap Starfire's finger in. They washed the wound and wrapped it with the white cloth.

"Maybe you should watch a little more." Bee led her back to the stool she was on.

Starfire laughed "You are correct." And stared at Bee's hands as she went through the steps slowly.

When they were done Starfire helped Bee set the table, apparently it was just going to be her and Richard this morning. Babs was busy doing something else, she would eat later.

Starfire was quietly seated at the table when Richard arrived, they were silent for a while and then Bee brought in the meal and then stood, waiting for more orders. Richard noticed Starfire's left index finger was cut right away.

"What happened to your finger." He asked casually, picking the pineapples away from the apples on his plate.

Starfire stiffened "I cut myself." She said calmly.

'Well I know that' Richard said to himself. "How?" He asked her.

"With something sharp." She answered not wanting to tell him the truth.

From the other side of the room Bee was still standing, waiting until they were done. She noticeably laughed and then tried to cover it up by clearing her throat and then coughing.

Starfire hid a smile and Richard looked at Bee like she were crazy.

"Okay." He said, letting it go.

They sat in more silence until Richard was done eating the apples and he set his fork down.

Starfire was still eating and noticed he had stopped, leaving his pineapples untouched.

"Aren't you going to eat your pineapples?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Why not?" She wanted to see what he would say.

Richard stared at her for a minute and she only looked down, not meeting his eyes "Because they burn my tongue." He mumbled.

Bee bit her lip trying her hardest not to smile or burst out in laughter.

Starfire smiled "I love pineapples." She said.

"You do?" He looked at her.

"Mmhm. One of my favorites." She added placing one in her mouth.

Richard picked up his fork and looked over at Bee uncertainly, she winked and gestured for him to try it, he gulped.

In his mouth it went and he chewed, the sweet tangy juice flowed and he decided the taste wasn't so bad. He ate more and more of them until they were gone. When he looked up he saw Starfire was also done and looking at him with a smile.

He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed and stood up to leave. when Bee made sure he was gone by checking out the door she bursted into laughter and had to hang onto the table.

"Oh my gosh did you see that!" Bee was a little excited.

Starfire laughed a little "Yes I did." She smiled.

"He looked so cute!" Bee was acting like a little girl in love.

"Yes, he did." Starfire sighed.

Bee elbowed her in the arm "So tell me what it's like." She said seductively, suddenly serious.

Starfire blushed madly "Uh is there anything else you need help with." She stuttered, standing to remove the plates from the table.

Bee blinked at her at first then understood Starfire didn't want to talk about it "Ma'm you're-"

"Star" Starfire interjected.

"Oh sorry, Star you're not supposed to be doing this kind of stuff."

"I thought I could do whatever I wanted in this house."

"Well you can but..just not what the servants are here to do." Bee tried to explain.

"Oh well it doesn't matter to me, just treat me like a servant."

"Starfire." Bee whispered. "You want me to get fired?"

"Don't worry Bee, no one's going to care." Starfire passed Bee and into the kitchen to start to wash the dishes.

"Maybe you should let me do that." Bee suggested.

"Why?" Starfire questioned.

"Because your cut's gonna burn if you touch that soap."

Starfire thought about it and decided she was right, she moved aside.

"How about after this you help me get the sheets from outside and we can make the beds."

"Okay." Starfire was happy to be of some use.

And after Bee was done they did just that, they brought the white sheets that were hung outside and brought them in making every single bed in the house, even the ones that weren't used. They mostly talked about the things Bee liked and didn't like about Victor, how in love she was with him but how sometimes he could be so macho. They laughed a lot, Bee was a very happy person and Starfire liked to be around her.

They went back outside to grab the clothes hanging on the line when Starfire saw someone she knew walk by with two buckets of water in each hand.

"Consuela!" She yelled after the woman. Bee saw her go off but didn't stop her.

Consuela stopped and was surprised to see Starfire "How are you doing." She immediately said when she saw her.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Starfire asked.

"I'm good." Consuela set her buckets down and wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Do you need help?" Starfire asked, reaching for the bucket handles.

"Oh no no." She pushed Starfire's hands away. "I'm fine."

"Really Consuela, let me help." Starfire picked the buckets up and walked in the direction Consuela was headed in earlier.

"Ma'm please!" Consuela yelled after her franticly.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked as Consuela ran after her.

"Please set them down, I hope nobody saw this." Consuela looked around at all the servants and peasants passing by.

"Consuela I order you to let me carry these buckets." Starfire was trying to make it sound serious.

Consuela looked at her "Please don't do this, what will your husband say?"

Starfire looked away and kept walking "I don't care for what he has to say."

Consuela sighed, this was probably about when she tried to run away.

"Now where are we going?" Starfire demanded.

Consuela sighed again "Follow me."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Babs saw this with an open mouth and went to look for Richard.

When she found him, he was on horseback about to leave and go check the crops.

"Richard." She called him lifting her dress so it wouldn't drag against the ground and collect dust.

"What is it Babs." Richard held on to the reins, trying to prevent the horse from going any further.

"Well.." Babs tried to find the right words without Richard thinking she were a tattle tail.

"Go on." Richard wanted her to hurry.

"Well, your wife's doing the servants work for them." She finished, looking down.

Richard's eyes widened for a second. "What?" He said in disbelief.

"Just right now I saw her carrying buckets of water for one of the servants."

"Oh really." He said with a little interest in his voice.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Tell me if she does anything else." He said and then he rode off without an answer, smiling to himself.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Here we are." Consuela opened the door to a little rundown shack. "This is my home." She said.

"Oh." Starfire looked around. "Where do I set these down." She asked when she remembered she was holding the buckets.

"Right there is fine, the water is for me." Consuela responded.

Starfire set the buckets down on either side of her and looked around at the damp little place, it was small but clean. Not very furnished but she hadn't expected it to be.

Consuela picked the buckets up herself and walked into another little room, the bathroom. She poured the water into the tub.

"The water is for my bath." Consuela said, a little embarrassed.

"Do you need any more help?" Starfire offered.

"Oh no you've done quite enough." Consuela responded.

"Very well then I expect you at the house early in the morning." Said Starfire trying to sound like it was a punishment.

Consuela only smiled.

When Starfire got back to Bee, Bee was folding the clothes Starfire was helping her take down earlier. She helped her fold the rest and then they took the clothes where they belonged, some were hers, some were Richard's and the rest were extra sheets and towels that went in the bathroom.

By afternoon they were done with all the housework and Starfire was exausted, she heard Bee let out a heavy sigh "Now it's time to start dinner." She said.

"There's more?" Starfire asked bewildered, how did she stay on her feet all day?

Bree laughed "Yeah, and after that we have to feed the animals and wash the dishes..." She went on.

"I'm tired." Starfire complained, wanting to take her boots off in the kitchen.

"You can relax now, I can take care of the rest." Bee assured.

Starfire felt guilty, she had told Bee that she would help her with whatever. Though at the same time she knew that if she accompanied Bee she would only get in her way.

"I will help you again tomorrow." Starfire reminded as she left and Bee laughed.

Starfire walked up the stairway and into her room. She laid down, giving her aching back a good rest and sliding her boots off. Things were getting better, not with Richard but at least she now had something to do everyday. She had a friend too, she hoped more would come. Lonliness was something she didn't like.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

oMg I cannot stress this enough, I am SO SORRY for not updating any of my stories in a while, you have all the right to tell me what ever you want in a review. Even yell at me if you want to right now.

I might not be able to reply to reviews immediately this time but...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 guys!

I can't believe I'm this far already! It's kind of exciting, I had originally thought that this fic was going to be about 22 chapters long but I really don't know now. Maybe it will be maybe it won't, one thing for sure is that it won't be over 30 chapters LoL Probably a couple of more chapters after 22? Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and this fic is based off of the novela _Amor Real_

To my reviewers: This chapter will give you that 'weird' feeling some of you review about LoL Just a heads up now on with the story...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She woke up late in the morning, finding out that Bee hadn't woken her up because she "looked so peaceful in her sleep."

Great.

Now she was late for helping Bee with the housework, late for breakfast, and she had missed Consuela reporting to her early this morning. Not only that but her entire body was screaming at her, her bones ached and she had the slightest headache.

To catch up, she decided to skip breakfast and sent a messenger to fetch Consuela. She would have to help Bee tomorrow and get used to having Consuela follow her around all day today. She hoped the three of them would be good friends, all she ever really wanted was friends.

Starfire dressed herself hurriedly and put her hair up in a simple bun, when she was done she heard a knock at her door. She gave permission for them to open the door and Consuela walked in.

"I'm sorry for not waking up on time." Starfire started.

"Oh no Ma'm it's fine." Consuela defended and Starfire smiled when she noticed that Consuela was practically still in the doorway fidgeting with her fingers. She got up from her vanity mirror and walked over to her.

She grabbed her hands "Please, come in Consuela do not be afraid." Starfire assured.

"Thank you." Consuela said meekly as Starfire pulled her to sit on the bed next to her.

"So, what is there to do here?" Starfire asked.

"Do...?" Consuela asked, a little confused at what Starfire meant.

"Well, when you are not working, what do you do?"

"There's not much around here except for the Church Master Richard had built." Consuela informed her.

A Church. It brought back painful memories of when Starfire used to secretly meet with Speedy, she would say she was going to Church or confessing herself, the idea of meeting Speedy again made her heart want to flutter but she stopped it, it would never happen again.

"Ma'm?" Consuela's voice tugged her out of her thoughts.

"Please, call me Starfire." She corrected her.

Consuela nodded. "Do you wish to see the Church?" She suggested, noting that Starfire must be awfuly bored from being cooped up inside the whole day.

Starfire had nothing else to do so she accepted Consuela's invitation. She grabbed her shawl and rosary and headed out the door after Consuela.

The Church turned out to be a good distance from the house and Starfire had to admit it was very well hidden. She would have never been able to find it herself, with all the trees literally blocking the little barn-shaped building. Once they were inside, Starfire wrapped her shawl around her head and kneeled at the entrance of the pew they chose to sit at. She took her rosary out and started to mumble the prayer to herself, when she was done she opened her eyes and looked around.

Candles lit the dimmed room and it wasn't hard to see that there were a few others praying, from the inside it was a lot bigger then what it seemed to be from the outside. The ceiling wasn't too high and it was expensively decorated like the other Churches she was used to. It was a cream color like the walls, before them there was a cross with the Lord's body attached to it. Hands nailed down and all, along with his feet. Her eyes fell to the ground and she saw a small red rug leading all the way to the alter, it was simple but a nice adornment to the overall look of the small Church.

When she looked up towards the alter she saw the Father in his white robes talking to someone who was dressed too finely to be a peasant, she stared a little longer and she recognized the man's thick black hair, pale skin and broad shoulders. The two started shaking hands and she realized that he was saying goodbye to the Father after they hugged.

Starfire looked down immediately and felt for her rosary, she tuned in to her left ear to see if Consuela was almost done and found that Consuela was very much concentrated on praying, she didn't want to disturb her so they could hide so instead she pretended to pray with her eyes closed tightly. She covered most of her face with the shawl and prayed that he would pass by her without thinking twice.

As she heard the footsteps coming closer her whispers became faster and faster until she had to think of what she was saying to make sure it made sense. Then the echo from the loud footsteps ended and she could have sworn someone was breathing right in front of her face but she dared not open her eyes to find out. She felt a lot safer when she heard the footsteps continuing towards the door and past her.

A few minutes later, when her heartbeat had returned to normal, Starfire felt Consuela nudge her and then asked if she was ready to leave. Starfire nodded and they began to take their leave. Once they were outside she heard Consuela gasp and bowed, she turned to see who she was bowing to and Richard stood before them.

"You are dismissed Consuela, we'll see you back at the house." He said.

Consuela meekly nodded and scurried off without a word.

"But." Starfire started to say when Richard interrupted.

"Don't worry Starfire." He said with a small smile "You can ride with me." And he pulled a large black horse from behind him and a few trees and walked closer to where she was standing, Starfire inched back slowly. There was no way she was getting on that thing with him.

"No thank you." She said lowly and started to walk in the direction Consuela had headed off in. "I'm not very fond of horses." She walked.

"Is it the horse or me?" Richard asked, a little hurt but the words had to be said.

The words hit Starfire's ears and she immediately stiffened, how could he even think of such a thing? Although, frankly, it was a little of both but she would never say it to his face. Besides, it was mainly the horse.

Richard saw her stiffen and he felt a bit guilty for saying it so bluntly but he had seen her in the Church, she was praying for something so fiercely, so desperately. He was almost sure that she was wishing she were in another place, far from here and far from him and he hated that it affected him so much. He would get on his knees and beg for her to be happy but pride wouldn't let him, he wouldn't let her see him so pathetic and dying for her to love him.

"It..is the horse, of course." Starfire turned and said it to him uncertaintly, wondering what he was thinking.

"Well, in that case.." Richard decided to test her "Climb on up, I'll help you." He was closer to her and so was the enormous black horse.

"No thank you." Starfire repeated and walked on.

She hadn't gotten far when she heard a loud neigh behind her, she didn't turn around and only hoped that she would be unnotice. But as she heard the horse getting closer her fear grew and she started to run. From behind Richard grabbed her by the waist and flung her into the air and then right behind him her shawl fell off and Starfire screamed, half shocked and half fearful. She had actuallly hoped it were Richard and not some crazy person who was going to take her hostage.

And when she realized that they were about six feet in the air on top of a horse she clung to Richard with all her might and he enjoyed feeling her face burrowed into his back. "Hang on tight." He said, although he really wished she wouldn't. He could barely breath right now with her just hanging on he couldn't imagine what tight meant to her.

Starfire screamed through most of the twelve minute ride, and innocent bystanders were there to fall victim to her shouts and pleas. Richard did his best to not blush but he could still feel a little hotness on his cheeks when he nodded to the people he knew and worked with. They only stared back and waved, trying their hardest to not seem like they were embarrassed for him.

When they got to a slow trottle Starfire seemed to calm down for the most part and kept still. She noticed she was hanging on to him really tight and she blushed a little at their closeness but she didn't really want to let go she was so scared of falling, she didn't open her eyes until they were at a halt and heard Richard chuckle.

She opened her eyes and felt at ease when she saw that they were back at the ranch and saw all the peasants doing what they were usually doing at this time, which was close to supper time. She felt Richard calmly breathing his chest moving up and down peacefully.."You can let go now." He said.

Starfire practically jumped off the horse itself, her hands flung off him, like he were contaminated in some way. Richard jumped down from the horse and extended his hands upward for her to fall into him. She looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." He assured.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slide off of the horse, she felt his arms around her and let out the breath she was holding. She opened her eyes and they met his blue eyes, he was staring peacefully at her. She looked back, taking in his remarkable features. His perfect complexion, jet black hair, and his soft skin. His finger touched the edge of her lips and she remembered the night she was his, the feeling she had when he completed her for the first time. She had never known there was something missing until he showed her.

Feeling her body so close to his only turned him on more, seeing her everyday only sparked it but having her here, in his arms was something he couldn't handle and his lips came closer. In his head he remembered all the lustful dreams he had had of her.

Starfire fidgeted out of his embrace "You have beautiful eyes." She blushed and looked away.

"Uh..yeah, thanks." Richard tried to calm down, he could still feel his blood pulsating through his veins.

Starfire started walking inside and he followed her after letting one of the stablehands take the horse. When he entered she was gone and he figured she had gone up to her room, obviously wanting some alone time. He smelled the food being prepared and frankly he was only hungry for one thing, but since that would never happen he walked into the drawing room and had a couple of drinks.

Later, when Bee had informed him that dinner was ready to be served. He left for the dining area and saw that Starfire and Babs were already there, they sat in silence for a while until Babs started up a conversation about what they should do about the extra land they had, Richard tried to involve Starfire but she either really had no interest or was afraid her opinions would be shot down.

Babs saw this and she tried to involve Starfire too, but in her own way. "So, Starfire do you like it here?"

Richard looked up at Babs, she looked like she honestly wanted to know. And Starfire had gone still, she cleared her throat and replied "Yes, I do."

"Jesus don't sound so enthusiastic, this isn't your wedding day." Babs joked, pun intended.

Richard stiffened.

"Pardon?" Asked Starfire although the mention of her wedding day made her stomach wrench.

"You said 'I do' you know like you said to Richard before he brought you here." Babs explained.

"Oh, yes." Starfire got it, she felt her eyes moisten.

"Which by the way, how was it? I'm sad to say I wasn't able to attend." Babs continued.

"It was...nice." Starfire struggled to say an appropriate word.

"Nice? That's it, come now give me the details. Did you like your dress? What about the cake, who'd you hire? How many people attended?"

Babs continued to ramble and Starfire thought she was about to burst from embarrassment and sorrow. When women married they took everything in detail from their weddings in order to tell their friends, but what about her? What would she say to the people who asked her about her wedding? It was a horrendous experience. It was the first time Richard had broken a promise to her, the first time he had hit her and it marked the day Richard had torn her away from her home, family and Rachel.

A couple of tears trickled down from Starfire's eyes and she quickly wiped them away "Yes." She sniffled. "Yes, the dress was beautiful. Right Richard?" She slid her hand over the table and Richard layed his hand on hers and nodded, his support meant the world to her right then.

"Why do you ask?" Starfire asked Babs a little more confident.

"I was only curious." Babs said innocently, a little depressed.

Richard was thankful Babs had no more questions, she hadn't been there and in a way he was glad. He didn't want her to know, especially since he already knew that she saw him as more than a brother. She had told him many times before and he had told her that she was a sister to him.

Richard was clueless, didn't he see that Babs was trying to get to her? How was she supposed to live with her in this house? Starfire was convinced that Babs wouldn't stop until she was out of this house but she wasn't going to leave that easily. After dinner everyone went their own separate ways and Starfire went to her room, she was beginning to feel like a recluse.

Talk of her wedding brought home sickness so she sat down and wrote to her sister.

_Dear Blackfire,_

_I am sorry to inform you that this envelope does not include the money that you so desperately wanted in the other letter but I am sure that Richard will send some soon, hopefully. For the most part I am fine, please, tell grandfather that he simply must visit, I assure you that he would be most welcomed in this new home of mine. But oh sister the word home brings sorrow to my heart, I am lonely Blackfire. I have made few friends and that makes me feel a little better but it is not enough please send Rachel my best regards. I know that if I wrote to her the letter wouldn't get through because of her husband, Michael. Until next time sister of mine. _

_Your Sister,_

_Starfire_

Starfire encased the letter in an envelope and set it aside for now, she would tell Richard to take it in the morning. She asked Consuela to heat up some water for her to bathe in and within half an hour she was getting ready to soak in the tub, she went into the hot water with nothing on and relaxed with her head resting against the tub.

A few minutes of soaking and she began to scrub the dirt from her skin, she washed her hair and soaked some more. Most had their personal servant next to them to help but she was one of those few who liked privacy. When she was done she stood up and squeezed the water from her hair.

Little did she know Richard had seen everything, from her taking off her clothes to washing her hair. He knew he should respect her privacy but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Everytime he tried to get farther from her and forget what he felt but it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. Seeing her everyday and smelling her scent when she passed by, he tried to get away by working nonstop. Leaving early in the morning and not coming back until dark, until he was too tired to try and convince her again.

So this was it, he was tired of running away from her. He would make her fall desperately in love with him and when she fell he would be the one on the ground to catch her because he had fallen a long time ago. He grabbed a towel and silently walked towards her, with her back to him she didn't see or hear him at all.

She jumped when the towel came in contact with her skin and around her slim figure. She prayed, no, begged for it to be anyone other than Richard she wouldn't be able to face him like this. She felt strong arms encircle her, _anyone_ she begged inside her mind. It could be Xavier or maybe even...she gulped, Speedy.

She looked down at the pale arms and knew it was Richard instantly. She let him pick her up bridal style and carry her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The room was dark and she wondered how long her bath had taken, she couldn't see him but she felt him run his nose up and down the side of her face and she liked it. He was so warm and she was still wet from the shower and beginning to shiver.

His hands wandered around her body and she hung close to the towel wrapped around her. His hand landed on her butt and he started rubbing circles into her, at first she didn't like the feeling but then submitted to it. She felt his hot breath over her lips and she turned away, his hand caught her chin and turned her back towards him and without a second to waste he kissed her.

He ran his fingers into her damp hair and pulled her even closer, to Starfire it felt so good she let go of the towel and grabbed his neck. Richard felt her respond and wrapped his hands around her waist only to feel the towel loosen, he cautiously slid it off and held her close. While keeping his mouth locked with hers he took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants.

His pants fell to the ground and he pressed his dry warm skin against her wet cold skin, it did nothing to cool him down. They stood there kissing, the light from the moon barely illuminating Richard's silouetted hand as it ran across Starfire's slick back.

He drew her nearer to the bed and she followed. He layed her down first and began to caress her body with his hands and occasionally his mouth, he wanted to take in everything she was, her taste, the way she felt under him, and the way she struggled to keep her breath under control.

Richard sat up and leaned against the head of the bed, in the dark he searched for her hand and pulled her towards him she was hesitant but he eventually convinced her, he took both her hands in his and made her feel his well toned chest, leading them along lower to his hard abs and then around his pulsating manhood.

Even though her touch was forced and not by will he enjoyed it and when he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely she responded in her own fierce way and then pulled away. He could feel her staring down at him and he carefully placed both her legs on either side of him, she was kneeling on top of him and all she needed to do was sit.

"Come on Starfire, ride me." His voice was low and husky and in its own way pleading.

Starfire took his words into consideration, he was giving her a choice. But her body wasn't, it was a yes all the way, her mind told her she would regret this later but she was completely clouded by desire. She positioned herself over him more carefully and sat, his entering her didn't hurt as much as it did the first time but she quickly got accustomed to the warm feeling he gave her inside.

She began to beat against him in a slow steady rhythm up and down slowly she went, and Richard released several breaths of pleasure but slow and steady was not what he needed now he wanted it fast. He needed it fast, he had waited for so long and having her on top of him innocently rocking into him only increased his eagerness to have her scream his name. He put his hands on her tiny waist and everytime she went down he pushed himself inside her further and everytime she seemed to be surprised by what she felt.

She loved the feeling of being in control, she determined the speed at which they went and how long they would go. She began to pick up speed, taking shorter strides up and down and by the way Richard was reacting she thought she was doing pretty good for her second time.

He had been inside so many women, why was this one so different? In a way it angered him but it was overpowered by the thick scent of lust that was quickly rising in the room. He felt like his heart was about to burst when she went faster, faster and faster she sped up and he resisted the temptation to jump on her and take over.

Starfire's breathing was deep and uncontrolled, it was like she had forgotten how to breath. All the sensations she was feeling were new to her and she wondered how long they'd been around, where were they all this time? In Richard?

Then she stopped.

In a second's time both their hearts stopped beating and everything around them wasn't important, at that moment they reached that godly paradise otherwise known as an orgasm. They both felt it at the same time and they both went still as their brains registered and sent the feeling flowing through their bodies like hot water.

Their lungs pumped more air for them to breath, though right now they were panting, and Starfire rested her sweaty forehead against Richard's. He responded with an eskimo kiss and made his way on top of her as she fell back under him. He rolled to the side and leaned his head on his elbow, Starfire lay on her stomach across from him her eyes closed and head turned towards him.

He reached his hand over to her and caressed her cheek, she opened her eyes lazily and stared at him.

He got closer to her face "You were amazing." He whispered.

Starfire raised her hand to her mouth and gave a shy smile, she had no idea what to say so she didn't say anything.

The room was getting lighter, a sign that time was passing. Richard grabbed the blankets and covered their bodies with it while putting an arm around her and closed his eyes, ready for the peaceful slumber that awaited him.

The next time Starfire opened her eyes Richard was right next to her, a halo of light surrounded his head giving away the position of the sun right behind him. She felt her face get hot, how was she ever going to look at him again, she tells him she doesn't love him, marries him and then shares his bed. What was wrong with her?

Her eyes were heavy and her body was begging for sleep, she could feel hunger and thirst but that would have to wait because she was too tired, she took in one last image of Richard sleeping calmly next to her and closed her eyes.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I'm so sorry for that crappy CRAPPY chapter ugh...it was so crappy but oMg I'm so embarrassed you guys (I'm blushing! LoL) about the lemony scene I'm sorry if it sucked and oMg did anyone see the game! The SOCCER game I mean! Italy won! I was rooting for them but I feel kinda bad for France...Oh I almost forgot to tell ya'll, I'm not banned from the internet now! YaY! LoL But I'm still trying to get in the habit of updating my stories, next I'm going to update "Torn" so I'll see ya'll Later!

Until then, don't forget to...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	20. Chapter 20

Woot woot!

That's right guys I'm not dead! LoL So sorry that this a very crappy chapter and that it's taking me forever to update any of my stories, school starts next week for me :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire woke up naked.

She felt the covers around her and couldn't help but feel a little relieved. But she blushed madly once she remembered last night and she was so glad that she didn't have to wake up next to him. How would she ever face him now? She sat up and looked around the room, it was still early. The sun hadn't completely risen and she wondered what time Richard had left.

Then she heard a scuffle coming from the bathroom. She stayed perfectly still, it could be anyone. A killer, a servant...a killer. She really hoped it was a servant, that way she wouldn't have to explain herself being naked and all. But when Richard emerged from the bathroom half covered and obviously having just taken a bath she was a little shocked.

"Oh you're up." Richard said from the doorway.

"Um yes, I am." Starfire blushed and looked away.

Richard smiled at her decency, he took off the towel and started to dress himself. Starfire couldn't believe he just did that, in order to give him privacy she laid on her side, with her back to him. She heard him chuckle and wanted to ask what was so funny but she didn't. She felt him lay on the bed and come closer to her it wasn't until he felt his lips on hers that she realized he was kissing her she responded but the whole time she was startled by his behavior.

"I'll be back later." He said when he pulled away and broke the kiss.

Starfire said nothing as he left the room.

On the other side of the door Richard's heart was pounding. Was what just happened real? She responded to the kiss and she didn't seem to mind him bathing in her bathroom. Well, technically his bathroom but still he couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe she was starting to feel something for him? This was his chance to show her that he could be a good husband, that they can be happy together.

With that thought in his head Richard headed downstairs in the best mood he had ever been in in years.

Starfire got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked the same. But why did she feel so different? She heard her stomach rumble and suddenly felt like she was empty. She was so hungry, but she wouldn't go downstairs until Richard was gone. She got dressed and fixed her hair, only then was she positive that Richard was gone, he never hung around for too long after he woke up.

Before she left she saw that the letter was gone, she would have to remember to thank Richard for taking it. She made her way downstairs and straight into the kitchen, she saw Consuela there by herself washing her hands. Starfire noticed Consuela was a little surprised to see her standing there "Up so soon?" She asked.

Starfire blushed a little "Yes." What time was it anyway?

She heard someone shriek.

Starfire looked in the direction of the voice and saw Bee standing at the doorway that led to the outside "You have to tell me!" She yelled, walking inside she dropped the basket of clothes she was holding.

"I told you not to ask her." Said Consuela with an anger in her voice.

Starfire was confused, were they talking about her?

"Come on girl spill it!" Bee grabbed her shoulders and shook her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Starfire simply said.

Bee laughed and made her way around the counter and wrapped an arm around Consuela "We know what you and Richard did last night." She pointed out.

Starfire's mouth gaped open and her face turned as red as a tomato, she covered her ears and squatted, not wanting to hear anymore of what they were going to say. But she still heard Bee burst into laughter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Consuela trying to get Bee to shut up.

"I'm-I'm not ashamed!" Yelled Starfire "I'm embarrassed!" She confessed.

"Come now, let's get you some breakfast. You must be famished." Consuela offered her hand.

Starfire took it "Yes I am." She said as Bee bit her lip.

"This conversation isn't over." Said Bee.

"Yes it is." Consuela said with an ending tone.

Bee stuck her tongue out childishly and picked the basket of clothes up again to take her leave.

_Dinner time..._

Starfire's heart was pounding harder than ever when she saw Richard come home earlier, she felt like her heart would leap out of her chest when he came up and hugged her. And now? Now she was at the table with Richard, Victor and Babs.

He was holding onto her hand while he talked to Victor and when she looked over at Babs she thought she was going to melt. Babs was glaring at her this whole night and staring at every move she made. Was she jealous? In a way it made Starfire happy, Babs should know that she wasn't to step aside just because she thought she had a chance. Besides, didn't she know Richard saw her as a sister and nothing more? It was obvious enough to everyone else.

She heard Richard laugh and looked over to see him and Victor talking, she decided to pay more attention to the conversation.

"I can't wait for you and Gar to meet, you'll like him." Said Richard.

"If he's as great as you say he is then I can't wait either." Responded Victor.

That's all she heard before she went into thinking mode again. Them talking about friends reminded her of Rachel, she missed her so much and only wished Rachel would never forget her.

"Starfire?" Richard called her name.

"Hm?" Starfire snapped out of her trance in order to answer him.

"We were talking about how much Gar likes your friend." Victor explained.

"Rachel?" Starfire knew who they were talking about immediately, Rachel was her only friend.

"That's her name." A lightbulb went off in Richard's head.

"Man, that's not even close to Raven!" Said Victor playfully.

"I couldn't remember!" Richard defended in a voice equally playful to Victor's.

It was Starfire who couldn't remember the last time she had seen Richard so happy and it made her smile. After dinner Victor and Cyborg went outside to talk some more and Starfire helped Bee clear the table.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Bee once they were inside the kitchen and washing the plates.

"To who?" Starfire asked.

"Babs, she looked like she wanted to shred you to pieces." Said Bee.

"I have not even approached her all day." And it was the truth.

"I guess it was _something_ else then." Bee hinted and Starfire knew what she was referring to but there was no way she was going to talk about that right now.

There was a small silence until Bee couldn't help it anymore "Good?" Bee was trying her hardest to not let it get to her but that was impossible.

Starfire was quiet for a minute "Good." She gave her that little bit while blushing in the process.

"I always knew it." Bee talked mostly to herself than to Starfire.

"Bee!" Starfire shoved her with a shoulder and Bee only laughed as they continued to scrub.

Consuela walked in with a tray and two shots of liquor on it "You two be good while I go outside and serve Master Richard and Vic a drink. It's cold outside and a good whiskey oughtta warm them up."

Starfire dried her hands "I'll take it to them." Starfire offered while taking the tray from her hands, not waiting for an answer.

"Alright then." Said Consuela, knowing she had already lost, she began to help Bee out with the dishes as Starfire left.

Starfire walked alone in the seemingly empty house, she made her way past the last hallway and just before she turned the corner she heard their voices.

"I don't know Vic." Richard seemed stressed about something.

"It's a simple yes or no question." Victor responded.

"Well of course it's a yes, it's just..." Starfire poked her head out a little to reveal her eye and looked at them. Victor was leaning against the wall staring up at the sky and Richard was squatting down on the left of him, thinking. And they were both smoking, Starfire had never seen either of them smoke, it was a little odd to see them like this.

"What? You don't think she loves you back?" Victor's bluntness made Starfire blush furiously and she nearly dropped the tray she was holding. She leaned against the wall for support and tried to control her nerves. Should she keep listening?

"I know for a fact that she doesn't." Richard's voice was dulled but she could still hear it.

"Have you asked her yet?" She heard Victor inhale a drag.

"I'm not going to ask her. What's the point?" Richard said with a little attitude.

"So you can know for sure." Victor was outraged that Richard was sitting there feeling sorry for himself when he didn't even know for sure what Starfire's feelings for him were.

"Not gonna happen." Richard released a puff of smoke.

"Too much pride Rich." Was all Victor said.

"It's _not_ pride." Richard defended "It's just that I'm not good at those kinds of things, you know?"

Victor laughed. "And you think I am?"

"But Bee loves you." Richard pointed out.

"So make Starfire love you." Victor shot back. The mention of her name made Starfire jump a little, she steadied the tray in her left hand and continued to sneak glances at them as she payed close attention to what they were saying.

"Do you tell Bee you love her?" Asked Richard.

"You think I'd get away with stuff like that from Bee? No way man, if I don't tell her I love her everyday she thinks I'm cheating on her." Victor responded.

"She's just so great, she's very beautiful, and she's nice, she's afraid of horses and loves pineapples..." Richard was getting lost.

"Here we go." Said Victor in an amusing dark voice.

"She's considerate of others, she likes to help and she doesn't mind mingling with the servants."

"So tell me, is the _shrine_ ready yet?" Cyborg asked sarcastically.

Richard's face fell and he got the hint "Don't tell me you don't feel or think that way about Bee." He asked.

"Well...if she asks you then yes but really, all in all, I just like her for being...her. That's it." Victor concluded.

By the doorway Starfire was so excited, she felt like doing something, anything that would help her use all the adrenaline she was feeling. She felt like she could run for miles without being able to stop and without getting tired. Richard really felt that way about her? For some reason it made her feel good, extremely good.

In her mind Richard was also a good man, he treated everyone at the ranch as equals. Whether they were peasants or friends or anything, really. He even saw Babs as a sister, she couldn't be his sister. She was too cold hearted. He was also nice and always treated her with kindness, looking back she never really knew why she feared him so much. Most likely because he had hit her that one time. But now, watching him struggling so hard for her to love him, it broke her heart.

"I really love her." She heard Richard say.

"I know man but I'm not the person you should be telling." Said Victor.

Starfire took this opportunity to walk past the doorway, stepping onto the patio where they were and walked over towards them confidently. At first Richard was visibly surprised but then his face settled into a small smile as he took the drink she offered. Starfire smiled warmly back.

"It's a cold night." She said "Enjoy."

As she walked away she felt guilty for not mentioning that it was Consuela's idea to bring them drinks but then her smile reappeared when she remembered the decision she had just made.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire was all tucked and ready for bed, all she needed now was to be sleepy. She rolled over on her side and pulled the covers over her head, the moon was unexplicably bright tonight. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep when she heard something, a click.

She turned her head and saw Richard standing before her, making his way into her bed and he was under her covers before she knew it. He silently wrapped an arm around her slim waist and she pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake." Said Richard.

She opened her eyes slowly and turned to face him, she had no idea what to say to him. After hearing him speak of her so admirably she was almost too embarrassed, what if he ever found out? Would he be mad? She hoped not but she sure wasn't going to tell him.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft.

Richard was apparently surprised "For what?" He asked.

"For taking the letter." She had remembered that it was gone when she woke up in the morning and after the awkward encounter.

"Oh, no problem." He had forgotten that he had taken the letter so it would be delivered. "And thank you for the drinks, it was a nice gesture."

"That was Consuela's idea." Starfire turned her head the other way, a little embarrassed.

Richard took the opportunity to rest his forehead against her cheek and laughed a little _She's so honest_ He thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I sleep here from now on?" He asked aloud.

Starfire freaked, she couldn't say no. This was his room after all but she didn't want to say yes, she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he was there. Right next to her.

She heard Richard laugh a little "Don't worry, I won't bite..." He said.

"Much." He said after a nibble on her neck.

Starfire looked at the skin on his smooth face, it glowed with the light from the moon glistening on him. He looked...beautiful, for lack of a better word, she marveled at his sapphire orbs and then gave him a small smile. She cuddled into him and closed her eyes.

Richard was clueless about what had just gone through her mind and it made him extrememly curious but right now he was too happy to complain, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Drifting into sleep...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

An entire month passed and Richard and Starfire's relationship improved greatly. They were more comfortable around each other for starters, Richard kissed her before he left every morning and was eager to hold her when he came back later in the day. There was no need for him to stay working later than usual like he used to do. He gladly assigned other servants to do the work for him, anything to get back to Starfire sooner.

And Starfire? It was the same with her, when he was gone she felt a whole in her heart. But everytime she saw a glimpse of him riding in the sunset, finally coming back to her. That whole would slowly fill with the happiness she had found by his side. But it wasn't all cheerful. She still remembered him, everytime Richard made love to her she would fight hard to imagine Richard and not Speedy on top of her every night. And slowly, very slowly Richard would appear with the mere soft call of her name and soon it she knew she would forget him.

To keep herself busy while Richard was gone all day she helped around the house doing different errands here and there. It took a while for the servants to become accustomed to it but they would get the picture sooner or later. Babs' instant bickering didn't help but Starfire was determined to bring her down without Richard's assistance.

"I want to learn how to cook." Starfire announced one day in the kitchen.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I don't really have much to say except I hope you guys liked it:)

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	21. Chapter 21

Yeah,

People I'm so tired, I'm trying to keep my updates at least a little constant. And I know I'm failing miserably so just be patient please, that's all I ask I don't want to stop writing my fics but it's getting hard to keep up, I'm so sorry.

**Dedication:** I'm dedicating this chapter to **Samuraigurl1213** because I promised you that I would get this chapter out soon but it took me way longer than I expected so I am eternally sorry :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and most of the plot is based off of the novela _Amor Real_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sara and Bee looked at each.

"And what do want us to do about it?" Said Bee, kneading a huge ball of dough into the shape of a loaf for bread.

Starfire's once raised arms fell to the side and she slumped her shoulders "Well, I want you to teach me." She said softly a little sadly.

"Master Richard would kill us." Said Sara.

"But-"

"Not to mention Babs." Murmured Bee, interrupting Starfire.

"But I want to learn how to cook _for_ Richard." Starfire explained to Sara, then turned to Bee "And since when do you care about what Babs thinks?" She asked.

Bee raised an eyebrow at Starfire and opened her mouth like she was going to answer back but before she said anything she closed it and looked over at Sara who gave her a serious look. "Let's do this." Said Bee.

Starfire shrieked in delight and clapped her hands a couple of times while jumping.

"This is a bad idea, I'm telling you the Lady of the house should never do such things." Warned Sara.

"The Lady of the house gets what the Lady of the house wants." Said Bee and earned herself a delighted smile from Starfire.

"I'll have no part in this." Said Sara as she covered her ears and began to leave the room "I didn't hear or see anything." The door closed behind her.

"Figures." Mumbled Bee.

Starfire scooted towards Bee until she was at her side and gave her a smile.

"What." Said Bee.

"Well...aren't you going to show me how to cook?" Asked Starfire.

"Ohhhh...right." Said Bee slowly "The thing about that is...I'm not that good of a cook." Added Bee.

"But you just-"

"I know I know." Bee raised a hand in the air to cut Starfire's sentence "But really, how hard can it be?"

3 hours later...

"Oh my God!" Bee was panting "We finally killed them!"

Starfire followed Bee into the kitchen from the outside door, she herself was tired and they hadn't even begun the cooking process "Yes, after hours of chasing these chickens we finally caught three!" She breathed, a little relieved.

Sara had done the honor of beheading the chickens, now they only had to pluck the feathers off and cook...while adding spices? The only spice she knew of was salt and Bee hadn't exactly been the best teacher; saying she barely knew how to cook and that the head cook was Sara but she obviously wasn't going to help. Not to mention that she hadn't explained what they were going to do to the chickens, or how they were going to cook them.

So they sat there, plucking evry single feather off the poor defenseless headless chickens, to be truthfull Starfire didn't like the feeling of a dead bird in her hands, it was so...stiff. And the only thing that made her feel less guilty was the fact that she literally didn't kill it, not that catching it was much better either.

By the time the chickens were done being plucked Starfire was sweating profusely, they had started burning wood to make the fire for cooking but before they could start heating the chicken they had to season it first, Starfire looked at Bee and she had her thinking face on.

"Now what?" She asked nicely, not wanting to interrupt an important idea.

"I'm trying to remember what we're supposed to stuff it with." Answered Bee.

"Stuff it? I thought you just rubbed them on." Said Starfire.

"No, I'm pretty sure you stuff it." Bee sounded like she was talking to her own self.

_Isn't that for Thanksgiving?_ Thought Starfire.

"Salt and pepper." Said Bee brightly.

"That is it?" Asked Starfire innocently, not believing that such a great taste can come from two simple ingredients.

"Of course that's it." Bee sounded offended as she passed by Starfire and towards the pantry.

Starfire watched her go and then come back with two jars in her arms. "Here." Bee handed them over to Starfire.

Starfire looked at her blankly "Wh-why do I need these?" Fear made Starfire's voice stutter shakely.

"So you can season the chicken." Answered Bee.

"Why don't you do it?" Asked Starfire, she really didn't want to mess this up, although she had a feeling this wasn't going to be the worst part of the meal.

"You have better judgement than I do." Bee blurted out, in reality, she had no idea what she was doing so any excuse was okay with her. There was no way she was going to give up on something as easy as cooking, especially if the idea of Star cooking ticked Babs off.

"I think you should do it." Starfire held the jars back out towards her.

"You said you wanted to learn how to cook, so you do it." Bee pushed the jars away.

"But-"

"No excuses, hurry we don't have much time so just season them and we can move on." Bee reasoned.

"Okay." Starfire set the jars on the counter and lifted the lids, she poured a bit of each into a bowl and mixed it then rubbed the stuff over the skin of the chicken "Like this?" She asked.

"Perfect." Said Bee. "Put some inside." She instructioned.

"No!" Starfire immediately exclaimed.

"Why not?" Said Bee.

"I will not stick my hand inside of a chicken." Starfire stated.

"Not even for Richard?" Pleaded Bee and Starfire gave her a small glare.

"Not even for Richard." Repeated Starfire.

"You did say that you were learning to cook _for_ him. Weren't those your exact words?"

"Yes, but there's a limit to wha-"

"Unless you're a liar." Bee had gotten into the habit of cutting Starfire off for no reason.

"I do not lie." Defended Starfire.

"Fine then, I'll do it." Bee sighed and grabbed for the chicken in Starfire's hands but before she could even reach it Starfire moved it out of the way.

"No, I will do it." Said Starfire.

Bee grabbed another chicken and started to rub the mix on it like Starfire had, waiting to see if she would really do it. After about a minute of watching Starfire Bee decided she would do it first and stuck her hand into the chicken. From the corner of her eye she saw Starfire watching her and turned to face her.

When Starfire saw Bee's face she was horrified. She had an expression of pure horror painetd on her countenance, out of nowhere, Bee pulled her hand out of the chicken with a scream. Red blood was oozing down Bee's hand.

In return Starfire shrieked in panic and stumbled backwards, tripping over one of her legs and landing on her butt to only scramble on all fours to try and get away leaving Bee crying tears of laughter.

Starfire poked her head out from behind the counter glaring "That was not funny." She stated seriously when she heard Bee's exploding laughter.

"Whatever..you...say." Said Bee inbetween laughs, grabbing her sides.

"Let's just get this done." Starfire hoped this would turn out fine, she hated failing, especially since this whole idea was hers and she wanted so badly to impress Richard. Consuela had told her that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. That's when a bright idea passed through Starfire's head, she should have asked Consuela to help her cook. Not Bee.

Not that it would help now though, Consuela was away for the rest of the day a little treat Starfire had given her. On a trip out towards the town, visiting friends and family. Starfire kind of wanted to tag along but she knew that she had no business out of the ranch and she didn't want to make Consuela nervous about taking her with her so she couldn't even bring herself to ask.

"I think they're ready." She heard Bee saying not waiting on her to answer and, grabbing the chickens, started to arrange them in a clay pan. Starfire watched silently as she pushed the pan into the built in oven in the side of the wall.

"Now it's time for the side dish." Bee clapped her hands together, looking confident.

It wasn't until they were fixing the plates did they notice what a horrible job they had done.

"Taste it." Advised Bee from behind Starfire's shoulder.

"No thank you." What had happened? Everything had gone well, what could they have done wrong?

That's when Consuela walked into the kitchen "What did you two do!" She exclaimed looking at how sweaty and covered with salt and pepper they were. She ran up to Starfire and looked at her hands, some of the skin was pealing.

"Starfire what are you- how did you- why are you in here?" She asked, this might be the last little vacation she ever took.

"She wanted to learn how to cook." Answered Bee.

"But you don't know how to cook." Consuela sounded confused.

"Why does everyone say that!" Bee was getting angry, this was all such a huge disaster.

"Because it's true." Consuela responded. "Look what kind of food you made!" She pointed at the watery beans, the sloppy looking rice, and the cooked-on-the-outside but cold-on-the-inside chicken.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do." Starfire started to panic, this was all her fault.

"Oh honey don't worry, this isn't your fault." Consuela shot a small glare at Bee and all Bee could do was stare back incredulously.

"It's too late to make something else, we'll just have to serve what you made. Besides, it doesn't look that bad." Consuela tried to sound meaningful.

"You're kidding right?" Was all Bee could say.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After taking a quick shower and changing Starfire made her way downstairs and into the dining area where she joined Richard, Victor and Babs again. A light blush formed on her cheeks before they even looked her way, this was going to be a horrible horrible night. Like the gentlemen they were Richard and Victor stood when she entered the room and sat back down after she was situated in her seat.

Starfire avoided eye contact, when were they going to bring out the food? Had they done anything to make it better? The wait was making her stomach churn, when she heard the kitchen door open her heart started beating twice as fast and she looked up to see Bee and Consuela setting the plates in front of them, Consuela winked at her as she set her plate down and Starfire felt a little more positive.

Victor and Richard made more conversation and then they were eating.

"The new administrator should be here soon, in the next couple of days or so." She had heard Richard mention.

From the corner of her eyes she could see that they were glancing at Babs, she remembered Richard telling her that Babs' late father was the old administator and that he had needed to be replaced but she really never considered what Babs' feelings on the subject might be. She also remembered that Richard had been mentioning this topic for the past couple of days and wondered why he was so excited about it. Did they need an administrator that bad around the ranch? Or was it because Gar had said so many great things about this man?

Whatever it was it would have to wait because right after Babs had taken the first bite of her food she had started coughing and her eyes teared up, Starfire sunk in her chair. Maybe things hadn't gone as well as she thought they had.

"Are you okay?" Asked Richard.

"Who made this!" Croaked Babs.

Before anyone had a chance to even think it was her Starfire began to blush again.

"It's horrible!" Continued Babs.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Victor "The food is fine." He took in a mouthful of chicken.

Richard looked over at Starfire and noticed her strange behavior, then something mentally clicked.

"Stafire? Did you make this?" Richard's voice was obviously astonished.

Starfire looked away, hiding the blush "Do you like it?" She asked instead of answering his embarrassing question, she saw that Victor's gaze was upon them.

Richard looked down at his plate and then looked back up at her "Of course I do." She wasn't entirely sure but to her he sounded almost honest.

Starfire turned to face him "Really?" She asked, her eyes threatening to tear up.

Richard smiled "Yes."

"Well, Bee and the other cooks helped me." Starfire's mouth spoke for itself, it wasn't her intention to tell Richard the truth but it just came out on its own.

Babs' consistent coughing interrupted the sweet scene "Richard you actually like this! It's disgusting!" She pushed her plate away.

"That's enough Babs, there's nothing wrong with the food." Richard's voice was strained. He wasn't going to let Babs ruin the night Starfire had actually cooked for him.

"It's so salty!" She complained.

"No it's not." It was taking more than usual to withstand Babs' bickering.

"Yes, it is." She argued.

"In my study, _now_." Richard got up without excusing himself and left the room, Babs followed.

"Well, thanks for the food Mrs. Grayson." Victor stood.

At first Starfire didn't know he was speaking to her _Mrs. Grayson?_ She repeated the words in her mind, she had never been called that. It kind of had a nice ring to it.

"Uh no problem." She answered after a short blonde moment and smiled.

"I'll see ya'll later." He mentioned towards Bee, Consuela, and Starfire.

"Dear Lord, I was about to burst when Babs didn't like her food" Consuela said when it was only them three left.

"I know! My heart was pounding a mile a minute." Confessed Starfire and she began to help Bee and Consuela pick up the dishes.

"Oh, we were supposed to fix her food to?" Said Bee innocently.

Starfire and Consuela stared at her.

"My bad." Bee smiled slyly.

"Bee! You are unbelievable!" Yelled Starfire as they entered the kitchen and the door closed.

About 5 minutes later...

Starfire had just been pushed out of the kitchen by both Bee and Consuela, they had complained that her hands were in no condition to help with the cleaning, how did they expect her to be a better wife for Richard if they didn't give her a chance?

She had just finished climbing the stairs when she heard someone yell from below.

"She doesn't even want to be here!"

She turned around and started descending the stairs, the yell was coming from Richard's study and when she put her ear to the door she heard his response.

"That doesn't matter." He muttered.

"Yes it does! How could you want someone who doesn't want you?" The voice, who clearly belonged to Babs, sounded demanding.

She heard a loud thump and backed away from the door but she could still hear Richard's angry voice.

"Dammit Babs! Quit it! I'll never love you! Just get it through your head already!"

After a long silence she heard Babs' hurt voice speak again.

"But why?" She asked, the pain in her voice was almost unbearable for Starfire to hear.

In fact, that was all she could hear, she knew what he would say next and she couldn't take hearing it again. It would be the second time she heard Richard say that he loved her without actually looking her in the face, without waiting for her response and without him even asking if she loved him back. And in a way she was glad because if he did it would be too painful to tell him no.

Slowly, she made her way back upstairs before she heard anymore of their private conversation. A couple of tears trickled as she closed the door to her bedroom. What could she do? She really believed that he loved her, but she didn't want to love him. She had told herself over and over by now that he was a good man and that she would give him a chance, but it didn't work.

Everyday she thought of what the future would bring and the only answer that would come was nothing. The same would happen every day, he would leave in the morning came back in time for dinner and then they would go to sleep. Maybe she would have to say that she loved him, just to make him happy. She wouldn't be able to take him saying that he loved her everyday and her not answering, soon he would start to ask if she would ever love him and she didn't know if she could take that.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Last night Starfire had gone to sleep before Richard entered the room and when she awoke the next morning he was already gone. She was late this morning and she knew that again Consuela hadn't woken her up because she probably looked tired while she was sleeping. That was her excuse all the time, she quickly dressed and headed out of her bedroom door.

Once out the door she looked for a familiar face, but she didn't find any. Everyone was gone, she made her way to the kitchen and it was empty too, she headed out the back door and was again welcomed by silence. She walked through the side of the house and made it to the front, once there, she saw that all of the servants were crowded around something. She lifted her dress a little and ran towards them.

As she made her way through the small crowd the people parted once they saw and recognized her. When she was at the front Richard pulled her closer to him.

"Starfire I want you to meet someone." He said.

She didn't say anything, only waited for him to speak again. He moved aside and she saw the back of a man with brown hair, talking to Victor.

"I want you to meet Matthew Cunningham. He's the new administrator." Explained Richard.

At the mention of his name the man turned around and her eyes widened.

She felt her heart stop and then her knees gave out from beneath her. The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name and then she was out like a light. Whether it was Speedy or Richard she didn't know.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I had no freakin idea about what they should make you guys! LoL So I just started thinking about what people used to eat back in the day and chickens popped up...and them catching them the old fashioned way LoL which is pretty funny if you think about it so it just happened like that I just kept typing and yeah so I'll see ya'll Later and again, I'm very sorry about the late update.

OMFG! THE TEEN TITAN MOVIE PREMIERES TOMORROW! EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! I CAN'T WAIT! IT'LL HAVE TOTAL ROBXSTARNESS IN IT! EEEKKK! I'M SO READY!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	22. Chapter 22

oMg,

Ya'll know that I am SO SORRY for the long update! The chapter isn't as good as I want it to be but I have to give ya'll something.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Her eyes opened lazily and she saw Richard's worried face hovering over her.

"Starfire can you hear me?" His voice was thick and sounded like it was traveling through a barrier water.

When she tried to respond she felt like cotton was stuck in her throat, she looked over at her nightstand and saw a glass of water idly waiting. Richard saw the eye movement and brought the glass closer to her mouth. She tried to sit up on her own and then Richard helped her, she drank a bit and tried to speak again.

"Richard." She began hoarsely.

"Yes Starfire?" He was anxious for her to say anything.

"Wh-what was his name?" She asked.

Richard raised an eyebrow. Who was she talking about?

"Who's name Starfire?" He asked.

But she couldn't speak anymore, her head felt heavy with exhaustion and her eyelids closed by themselves. She felt Richard take her hand and then she rested against the soft pillows beneath her head.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She heard a stranger's voice.

It was soft and kind, but unknown. It sounded like an older man mumbling to himself, she could feel his gentle wrinkly hands taking the pulse on her wrist and after a minute something cold touched the skin on her chest and she jumped into reality.

The man chuckled as she tried to regain sight.

"So you're awake." He said. "Don't mind me I'll just be a bit."

Starfire began to sit up but he pushed her back down calmly with the cold metal on her chest again. She let him do what he pleased and meanwhile looked around the room. The sun was still out, it would be evening in about another couple of hours.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grayson." His voice broke her concentration on the time.

"What?" She managed to say.

"I said congratulations" He stood up from the bed and began to pack his supplies "You're expecting."

A look of horror flashed through Starfire's face, how could this have happened? Well, not how but why?

"I can see that you're not too excited." Said the doctor by observing her reaction.

"Oh, no, no I am but.." Starfire didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to _feel_.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not completely sure. No one can really tell these days, only time will tell I suppose."

"You must not tell my husband." Were the only words that really had meaning to her.

"I won't, I leave it up to the wife to tell the husband." The doctor gathered up the last of his belongings.

"Thank you." Starfire began to get out of bed to lead the doctor out.

"Oh please no I can show myself out." He foresaw what she was going to do and waved his hand to dismiss the idea.

"Thank you." She repeated and the doctor saw his way out.

When Richard saw the doctor emerge from the room he immediately began to ask questions. "Mrs. Grayson is the only one who can explain it." Said the doctor hurriedly and kept walking.

Richard watched the doctor walk off in dismay and then entered the room and sat on the bed next to Starfire, he took her hand in his again "Well, what was it?" He asked earnestly.

Starfire was still, a look of a far away glance on her face. What should she say? The doctor said that he wasn't completely sure, that only time would tell but what was she going to tell Richard?

"Exhaustion." She breathed out. "It was exhaustion."

Richard's brow visibly relaxed. "Oh." He sighed deeply with relief.

She was quiet, an unsettling empty space began to form in the pit of her stomach.

But he interrupted it, "We'll have to do something about that won't we?" He caressed the side of her face with his own and Starfire broke into a smile.

"Are you still tired?" He asked.

She shook her head.

Richard held out his hand "Well then let's go downstairs and I can introduce you to Matt again, he's a great guy you know."

Starfire's smile was wiped clean, "On second thought I am a little tired." She admitted, it was true in a way, she was tired of having to hide so many things from certain people, like Richard who was her own husband.

"Alright." Richard seemed to have no problem with leaving her behind, which only made her feel worse. "You'll be down for dinner right?" He asked.

She gulped and then nodded.

He leaned in for a kiss and she kissed back timidly, he gave her a look once over and then left the room quietly.

Starfire sunk into her bed, this was not going to be easy. What was she going to do? Obviously "Matt" wasn't going to tell Richard and she didn't want to either, they would kill each other. She would have to tell Speedy to leave and as soon as possible, she just wanted her life to be normal. Now that there was a possibility of her being a mother soon she was ready to accept Richard, he was sweet and kind and would never want to hurt her.

It was decided, she was going to meet with Speedy. It would have to be behind Richard's back but it was worth it, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than what she had already. She would convince Speedy and then everything would go to normal, she would live a long life next to Richard and as many kids as they would have.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to break her chest at any moment. Her hands shook as she dipped them into the water and washed her face and then dried them with a towel. She breathed in slowly before she opened the door and made her way downstairs.

She made it to the last of the steps, "Starfire." She jumped when she heard her name and then felt Richard's arms hold her from behind.

She turned to meet his gaze "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her paler than before.

Starfire twisted out of his grasp, it didn't feel right to be thinking of someone else and having him there "I am fine." She answered stiffly.

Richard shook it off, it must be the scare from having a doctor care for her "I was just going to get you." He said and then grabbed her hand to lead her into the dining area. While he led her through the house she felt a sense of relief to see Speedy out of sight and felt somewhat relaxed.

But it was too soon to feel any sense of relief. When Richard opened the door that led into the dining room she saw Speedy, or "Matthew", talking to Victor, as she watched him she saw him stand up suddenly and face her.

"Starfire, this is Matthew Cunningham." Richard presented him admirably.

"But we call him Matt." Victor wrapped his arm around Matt's neck and gave him a noogie as they laughed.

Richard nudged her forward and he reached for her hand eagerly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His dark eyes penetrated through her as she felt his soft lips kiss her delicate hand.

She was completely and utterly at a loss for words, she felt like she deserved to be in a ditch dying right now. She felt like letting her cheeks burn but she knew that if she let that happen her emotions would get the best of her and she'd probably end up crying.

"Star you don't look so good." Commented Victor.

Starfire held up a hand to her face, her cheeks really were burning "I'm fine." She said trying to sound convincing.

Richard touched her face lightly "You're a little hot."

"I'm fine, really." Repeated Starfire. "Let's sit down, I'm starving." She tried to get the attention off of her desperately, she wasn't even that hungry.

They all sat down and Bee served them and then stood aside, Starfire looked at them and saw that the three were fairly comfortable around each other, why was everything falling into place with him here? It wasn't fair. She should have faked being sick, why did ideas like this occur late for her?

Everyone started to eat their soup and she payed special attention to "Matt" how could he eat? In front of Richard? In front of her? In front of her _and_ Richard? The audacity he had for even showing his face like that was incredibly infuriating to her.

She was still staring at him when she heard him say: "I thought you were hungry." He glanced at her briefly and playfully.

She looked him straight in the eye "I lost my appetite." She said evenly, she hoped it didn't sound as much of a challenge to them as it did to her.

She quickly changed the subject "Where is Babs?"

Richard gave a look like why would she care where Babs was but she ignored it, she obviously just wanted this night to be over already.

"Oh, you missed it." Said Victor happily "Richard threw her out." He was more excited now.

Richard looked away like it was no big deal and Starfire looked at him with big eyes. She had never known that Richard would do that.

Without thinking she asked "Why?"

Richard gave her another look like he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"She made a bid deal of Matt sitting in her father's old spot." Answered Victor for Richard.

"I was willing to move." Interfered Matt.

"Yes but you didn't have to, all of my most trusted workers eat at the table with me. It happened with her father and it's going to happen with you too. She just needs to get it through her head." Said Richard.

If that didn't convince Matt that this thing he was doing wasn't wrong than she didn't know what could. Earlier she had written on a piece of paper for him to meet her in the opening of the woods at midnight, how she was going to give it to him she didn't know.

"She's in the kitchen now." Finished Victor.

When Starfire heard what Victor said, she felt like that's where she deserved to be, in fact, right now Babs deserved the spot she was sitting in now, Richard should know not to trust her and she really needed to talk to Matt.

After everyone was done eating, the men talked and Starfire tried to pay attention but the truth was that she couldn't help but notice Speedy's or "Matt's" eyes on her. She tried not to pay attention to it but she was dying to know what was on his mind. As they entered the drawing room Starfire noticed that Matt walked with a limp, she wondered why but was obviously not going to ask him for fear of the truth coming out. She was going to excuse herself but Richard put a disc on and looked so happy.

Before she could get her thoughts back Matt spoke to her "May I have this dance?" He bowed before her humbly.

She looked over at Richard "Go ahead honey." He approved easily.

She allowed Matt to take her hand in his and he led her closer into the middle of the room, farther from Richard and Victor. He pulled her closely and into him. With his hand placed firmly against her back she felt like she couldn't breathe. The song was slow but had beat and sometimes the beat went faster, he twirled her delicately and moved his feet cleanly despite his slight limp, she felt like she was in a blissful trance...until she heard his voice again.

He was so close, she felt his lips on her ear and it made her shiver "Meet me in the little church at midnight." He whispered, so much for the note she had written earlier.

The song ended and Matt made his way back to Victor and Richard so fast she felt dazed. When she got back they had started another conversation again.

"If you boys don't mind I think I'm going to bed now." She said as cheerfully as she could.

Richard walked over to her and put his arm around her "Are you sure?" He asked, like she really wanted to stay for all the fun.

Starfire ran upstairs as quietly as she could, it would be midnight in a little more than a couple of hours. Could Matt really get Richard and Victor to bed by midnight? She was already getting used to the idea of calling Speedy by his new alias, that wasn't good. She sat on her bed and waited, when she heard Richard's slow footsteps coming up from the stairs she tucked herself into bed, clothes and all, and pretended to sleep. In a matter of minutes she heard his soft snores, she decided to wait another 5 just in case.

She put on her cloak with her hood, it would be cold outside and it was a good guise to hide her face, on her way downstairs she took off her shoes to step lighter. When she was outside she put them back on and ran until she got into the entrance of the forest, she had to be careful with the branches, if Richard saw a single scratch he would surely ask where she had been. Her eyes never fully adjusted to the darkness of the wilderness, she was in terror the whole way there until she saw the illuminated windows of the small church and was grateful to the people who had all lit candles.

When she entered she saw no one, she kneeled in one of the pews and decided to wait. The little church looked empty, once a little choir boy passed to check on the candles but that's it. She had no idea what a little boy like that was doing up during this hour but she guessed they had shifts. There was no sign of Speedy. She stood to leave and when she was close to the doorway a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her in the other direction.

"You weren't going to leave without talking to me were you?" He said.

"Speedy!" Starfire exclaimed, a little frightened now.

"Sshhh!" Speedy placed his hand on her mouth and pulled her behind the door and against the wall.

She yanked herself away from him, creating space between them, and frowned "Where were you? I've been waiting."

"Are you mad at me?" He said after he saw her expression.

"No, well..." She didn't know what she was going to say.

"Listen Star, I'm sorry it took me so long-" He started to walk towards her and she backed away.

"Wait." She cut him off and prayed he would stay away from her.

"Just let me explain." He insisted, he felt like he was losing right now for some odd reason.

"It's me that has to explain." She continued. "Listen."

He was quiet.

"You should go back." They weren't the best words in the world but they were the right words, the only words that explained what she wanted him to do.

His face fell "What do you mean 'go back'?" He asked, a little on the defensive side now.

"I mean go away, and...and just leave me alone."

"You can't ask me to do that." His voice was incredulous.

"Speedy you have to." She said.

"No, you have to come with me." His hands wrapped around her waist.

"Speedy you don't understand."

"No, you don't understand!" His voice broke and he calmed himself down "I came all this way, I've waited so long just to see you and now you just want me to dissapear?" His voice was in her face.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled "I just don't know what to tell you!" Starfire was about to cry, the pain in his eyes was unbearable to watch.

"Tell me you still love me and that you're glad I'm here!" He hit the wall ""Tell me that you'll go anywhere as long as you're by my side!" He'd spent so many endless nights dreaming of this moment and now it was only a disaster.

She lowered her voice "I can't, I'm married to Richard now." She showed him the ring on her finger.

Matt covered the ring with his hand "That's not true, he stole you from me."

"At first he did." Her voice quivered and the tears came, she remembered all the horrible things they had said to each other and the times when she just wished she would die.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

She didn't respond.

"Tell me and I'll make him pay."

"No." She responded quickly, she didn't want Richard to find out, she would feel even more horrible than she felt right now.

"Why not?" He responded angrily.

She felt at a loss for words "Because I don't want you to." She said and turned away from him.

He let the silence fill the air while he figured out what to say "Starfire, do you still love me?" He asked, hoping he still knew the answer.

When she didn't respond he asked again "Starfire do you still love me."

His words cut into her, squeezing the tears out of her closed eyes, this was the question she wanted to avoid the most, he had come all this way for nothing.

After her second delay he couldn't wait for her answer anymore, she felt his hands on her shoulders and then he turned her towards him swiftly and into his arms.

"Well? Do you?" He demanded, looking her straight in the eyes.

Starfire sobbed some more, she couldn't bear the expecting look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his arm "No," She responded "I do not love you anymore."

Speedy pushed away from her, he hid his face because he felt like he was about to cry like a baby. His heart had been torn into a thousand pieces, this whole time the only thing that drove him to keep living was her and knowing that she was waiting for him to return. And now? Now she didn't want him anymore, he had taken far too much time in finding her.

With damp eyes he looked at her cry, he walked back to where she was standing and looked at her pink face, with his hand he raised her delicate chin up to look back at him for a moment she stopped crying and his other hand traveled up from her neck onto her cheek and he wiped away her tears with his mouth while she was silent.

She watched as his mouth came into close contact with her own, the curiousity of wanting to know if he still tasted the same was killing her. She finally gave into his kiss letting his mouth devour hers, it swept over her like a sweet memory until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. He tryed to cling onto her elbows with his hands and when they slipped to her wrists his lips bit into her and his tongue explored old territory, then she broke free.

"You kissed back." He said breathlessly touching his lips.

She turned away almost shamefully.

"You kissed back." He repeated, a slight smile on his features.

"It doesn't matter." She said, hoping he would leave the ranch either way.

She began to slowly walk out of the small Church "Don't you see?" He talked while chasing after her "You're not completely his."

She stopped and faced him, "It does _not_ matter."

Tears welled in his eyes and he turned around, he didn't want her to see him cry but he couldn't stop them from coming.

She stopped walking away from him and instead walked towards him, "I'm sorry but just leave Speedy" She stopped and after a second of hesitation she continued "I'm no good to you anymore...I-I'm used."

A look of bewilderment crossed Speedy's face "Is that it?" he grabbed onto her shoulders furiously "You think..." He let go of her when he realized he was hurting her, he paced angrily and then looked into her eyes "You think I.." He couldn't bring himself to even think of what he was about to say and instead rubbed the back of his neck.

After a dispute with his self he spoke "Starfire, I don't want you for your body, I want you for what's inside." He gave the upper half of her bosom a tap.

More hot tears formed and trickled down Starfire's cheeks. She couldn't repress the overwhelming sound of a sob that escaped her throat. Almost instantly Speedy's hand was under her chin and he lifted her eyes to meet his, she watched and did nothing to stop him from planting another kiss on her wet lips.

This time it was Speedy who pulled away gently to look into her eyes once more "Starfire, I love you." He said.

She stared into his eyes and knew it was the truth, as more tears squeezed through her eyes she couldn't help feeling a part of her saddened heart beat a little faster by hearing this.

Knowing that she wasn't going to respond to his proclamation of love he kept talking "I don't care if you love me or not because by the time I'm ready to leave you'll remember."

He gave her a last peck on the lips "And you're coming with me."

Shocked by his self-confidence Starfire stood still until his fading footsteps were gone. When she was certain he was gone her knees collapsed to the ground and she burst into tears.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Remember guys, Matthew Cunningham is Speedy in disguise! LoL I hope I didn't confuse any of you with the names, sometimes I added quotations but other times I didn't so yeah I hope you didn't get confused.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	23. Chapter 23

Woot woot!

Chapter 23!! And I have to admit, I really like this chapter, it's got fluffiness, seriousness, and other "ness"'s LoLThere's a lemon in this one too, it came out of nowhere LoL Anyways enjoy and I'm off to work on the 3rd chappie of "Cold Sheets"!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In the morning, when her tears had dried and Richard's soft kiss had woken her, the memories of Speedy flooded her head.

Her world, like her heart, was split in half and there was nothing in her mind that made sense. She wished there were two of her, one would stay with Richard, bear his children and make sure he was happy. And the other would go with Speedy, travel the world and have numerous adventures together. They were both lives she didn't deserve and both sounded like wonderful ways to live.

She wished Speedy would have just stopped looking for her, he should have just forgotten her and gone on with his life. But no, he had come back for her and it pained her to know that he was wasting his time here. Because she was going to stay with Richard, wasn't she? Yes, she had made up her mind months ago. And her plan was going to pull through.

Once she was done getting dressed she went downstairs and ate breakfast, alone of course since she had slept a little too much. When she was done eating she washed dishes and was now outside taking the sheets off the line.

She felt a hand caress the jawline of her face from behind and she smiled but when she turned around her face fell, it was Speedy, or "Matthew" as he liked to be called.

"Expecting someone else?" He said, noticing her coldness.

"No, not really, except maybe my _husband_." The subconscious humiliation she experienced last night from being kissed forcefully dripped every word of hers with sarcasm.

"I could be if you wanted." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

She pulled her hand away and continued to collect the sheets into her basket, except faster.

"So do you like it here?" He squatted and made himself look comfortable.

She didn't answer.

"Does Richard treat you right?" He continued.

She really wanted to answer his question but decided against it, it was really none of his business.

"Are there any nice towns around the area?" He continued asking.

This time she decided to answer because it wasn't a very personal question and it might keep him quiet for at least a moment "I don't know."

Her answer startled him "You mean you've never left?" He stood.

"I've never had to." She answered curtly, how was she going to tell him that Richard still really didn't trust her enough to let her leave the ranch? That would give him more reason to stay.

"You've never had to? What kind of excuse is that? Does he let you go anywhere?" Matt was really interested.

By this time Starfire was done and didn't have to endure any more of Matt's conversation, she picked up her basket and began to leave "I've just never had to, that's it." Her tone was final.

"What's with the hostility?" He asked as he followed her.

"What hostility?" She snapped.

"Why are you so mad? Is it about last night?" He questioned while still trying to catch up to her.

Starfire dropped her basket and faced him "Speedy-"

"Matt" He interrupted amicably.

"Matt," She corrected herself "We've discussed it already, you can't do this, I'm _married_."

"And I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"I'll stop saying 'I love you' when you stop saying you're married." He replied.

"But I _am_ married." She argued.

"And I _do_ love you." He smiled.

Starfire gave up and continued taking the basket full of clothes back to the house.

"There's still something you're hiding. I know you are."

Starfire stopped and so did he.

"What happened? Why didn't you come back to me?" He asked after a moment of silence between them.

Tears dripped down Starfire's face silently and she was glad her back was turned to him, at that point she realized she was mad at him, she was incredibly furious at him. If only he hadn't disappeared, they would have been happy and Richard would have never set his eyes on her. She would have never agreed to marrying Richard if Speedy hadn't left.

"I got caught." Her voice was soft.

It took a lot for him to ask "By who?"

"Richard." She whispered.

Speedy visibly winced and ran a hand through his hair "I should have gone with you, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Stop it. We've been through this already. And besides, because of what happened I've finally found the love of my life." Said Starfire.

"Don't tell me that." Matt's nostrils flared.

"Why not?" She began to slowly wipe the tears away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Because I know you're lying."

"I am not." She protested.

"Starfire-" He began to argue.

"I'm not." She repeated.

Matt glared "Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked angrily and Starfire listened intently for what he would say next. "Do you think I didn't notice how much you wanted that kiss, just like I did?" Starfire's eyes widened, he was right.

After a while they both said nothing and Starfire spoke "I guess nothing can be done now anyway."

"Runaway with me." Said Matt, a little reluctant to what she might say.

Startled, she turned towards him "Are you crazy? You can't ask me to do that."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Do you know how much he's given me? Even after I tryed to runaway with you the first time he still loves me. And he shows it to me everyday." Starfire hugged her stomach, her own little reminder of Richard's love.

Matt noticed the gesture but didn't pay attention to its significance, he snorted.

Starfire glared at his rudeness and continued walking towards home.

He let her go this time "I'm still not leaving!" He yelled.

She ignored him, she knew it wouldn't be easy to get him to leave, well it wasn't going to be easy for him to stay either.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The rest of the day went by in a blur, at dinner she was much more friendly to Richard. Touching him as much as she could without looking seemingly noticeable, holding onto his hand like she had something to prove.

But she noticed how much closer Matt was with Richard and Victor, and that tortured her. She ate little and she saw how Matt visibly stared at her, it was uncomfortable but there was really nothing she could do. There hadn't been a day pass by when Matt didn't compliment her on her beauty in front of Richard. Of course Richard took the words lightly and didn't seem to mind if there were any underlying sentiment but it really bothered her. Did anyone else notice how much Matt came onto her?

After dinner, she left them early again. The next couple of weeks became routine, Richard would leave early, she'd eat alone, do chores, argue with Matt when they were alone and ignored him when they were surrounded by the others. There were some nights when Richard would make precious love to her and she would enjoy it. He would move so slowly and pay attention to every detail of her body. But he somehow seemed to not notice the one thing she was afraid of revealing.

She would wake late in the morning and retire early at night because she was so tired. She continued not telling Richard about her possible pregnancy. She felt like she owed him a positive result. She didn't want to tell him and find out later that it was a misjudgment she had made. She was also a little worried to see his reaction, what if he didn't want a child yet? She wouldn't blame him, it was still too soon in their marriage to be having children.

There was something different about her, he didn't know what it was but it was something. She had become more quiet, reserved. She didn't smile anymore and when she did, it wasn't her own, it was more on the side of a polite smile. Now that he thought about it he had been spending much less time with her now than in the beginning, maybe she thought he didn't care for her anymore? He had never been so emotionally attached to a woman before maybe he was taking her for granted. What did he know?

"Are you okay?" Richard asked that night while he was leaving the bathroom.

She went stiff for a second while staring at her reflection and brushing her hair, "Yes," She managed to choke out "Why do you ask?" She tried to keep her voice light, with a small hint of curiosity.

"Just asking, you haven't seemed like yourself lately." Richard was only wearing a white pair of pants as pajamas.

"I've just been bored." She tried to sigh convincingly.

And it worked.

"Come lay down next to me." He motioned towards a spot right next to him in bed.

She smiled and got up to join him, when she was laying next to him he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She did too, it was times like these that she wished he had been the first man in her life. She wished she didn't have to be constantly looking over her shoulder to see if Matt was looking, she was already getting used to calling him by that name.

They fell asleep like that and when she woke up he was still there, for a moment she freaked out.

"Richard get up!" She exclaimed, shaking him awake.

"What's going on?" His voice a little groggy from sleep.

Starfire was already running around the room looking for something adequate for him to wear "You're late! You've got to go!" She said while digging in the closet.

She heard a low chuckle coming from the bed and turned to look at him, he had dug himself deeper into the covers.

"What are you doing?!" Starfire's current panic attack hadn't subsided "You're supposed to be gone by now!"

She heard his laugh again "Starfire relax, I'm not going anywhere today"

She stopped, _He wasn't going? What? Was it sleeping talk?_

"W-What? But why?" She had to ask.

"Because I want to spend the day with you, now get back in bed." He said simply.

She was silent and he opened one eye to make sure she was still there, she was standing next to the edge of her side of the bed with her head hanging low, her bangs covering nearly half of her face. She raised one of her legs onto the bed and slowly made her way towards him.

"Starfire-"

She silenced him by momentarily pressing her lips against his, he responded first in shock but then gave in. When he could finally see her eyes he saw that she was crying.

"Thank you." Were the only words that escaped her mouth and she fell into his arms once again, stopping only to rub her nose softly against his naked chest.

He inhaled one last breath of her scent and went back to sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She awoke to something nibbling at the side of her throat, at first she ignored it and turned the other way but when a hand glided up her bare leg and up to her inner thigh she jumped to reality with a gasp.

She heard a low rumble next to her and remembered Richard.

She sat up and looked at him, a blush evident on her cheeks "That was not funny" She said with a pout and scooted further away from him to lay on her right side, her back turned towards him and covered herself from head to toe. She tried to close her eyes but she felt him moving closer, then one of his arms was draped over her.

"Come on, don't be mad. You can't really blame me, can you?" He rested his head in the nook of her shoulder and she tried to control her heartbeat, "I sleep next to the most beautiful woman in the world." She felt her face getting hotter.

"And you can't really be tired can you?" He questioned and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, concentrating on sleeping.

After about a minute she'd hoped he'd given up and relaxed a little but then she felt him move again, this time further from her to where her feet were located. He began to play with the covers, it wasn't until she felt his kisses on her legs that she realized he was doing it with his mouth.

"I can wait here all day if I have to. I don't mind." He said with a smile evident in his voice as he continued to remove the covers and lift her nightgown, revealing more and more of her tan legs.

Her body was in heaven but her mind prayed he would get tired soon. When he reached her left knee he moved her onto her back, Starfire kept her legs crushed together dreading the moment, the very thought of him even going there fueled the red on her cheeks.

It was the first time he had to use his hands as he tried to pry her legs apart "Richard no." She said.

"Shh." He silenced her and she slightly opened up, he planted a few kisses here and there and her body reacted fervently but she kept her mouth shut, clutching onto the pillows behind her for help. Just when she thought he was about to begin she felt his body slide on top of her, the other _him_ only a few layers of clothes away.

When she opened her eyes his face was close to hers and under the covers.

"It's hot in here." He said, smirking.

She looked away, too mortified and attempted to get up but he pushed her back down. His hand took hold of her chin and he forced her to look at him in the eyes she closed them once more when he bent her head back a little and kissed her so passionately she felt _him_ move. When he pulled away she still wanted more, he continued leaving another trail of kisses from her neck down to between her breasts. He pressed himself against her but he made no effort to take off his pants, the idea made her go crazy.

"I hate when you do this to me." She panted.

He stopped and stared down at her, his legs on either side of her body "Really? Well then tell me what you want?" He murmured when his lips were close to her ear.

"What?" She asked, her mind so clouded by lust she couldn't comprehend.

"I asked you what you wanted from me." He repeated patiently, at that time he began to rub against her slowly and the want was so powerful it hurt.

"I-I want you to make it go away." She responded with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Does it hurt?" He asked simply.

She nodded.

"Make it go away" She whispered again.

He picked her up a little and began to undoe the knots in the back of her nightgown when it was undone he slid the nightgown off her, "Now you take off my pants." He said.

She stared at him for a moment and he kneeled, the bulge from his pants staring right at her. He saw her hesitate and decided to coax her a little by rubbing her hips with his hands, as he expected her body responded to his touch but her hands didn't move.

"It's up to you Starfire." He said as he rubbed her breasts, hoping she would hurry.

The throbbing in her abdomen didn't cease, he only continued to make it worse and worse with every stroke of his hands, quickly she closed her eyes and unzipped his pants pulling them down a little.

He smiled to himself but didn't waste time, he impaled her hard the first time and she cried out.

The second he was connected to her her body sang in pleasure, her heart bursting from her chest and coming alive, pounding faster than he could thrust. Her movements melted into him, with every thrust she wanted more and more.

A knock came from the door.

"Richard stop." Starfire whispered.

But he didn't listen to her.

Another knock.

"Richard..please...stop.." She repeated between pants.

"If you don't want her to hear us be quiet." He said while continuing.

"Ms. Starfire are you there?" A voice muffled by the door asked.

Instead of answering she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"No." She whispered as Richard kept going.

Richard began to torture her again by groping at her body, few noises escaped her mouth and Richard seemed to get by on grunts.

When it felt like she was about to burst Richard said "Don't worry, she's probably already gone."

Then out of nowhere Richard grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach, she cried out in pleasure and pain when he entered her again.

"I'm sorry Starfire, I need more." Richard breathed.

This time she couldn't contain her screams, the feeling was so wonderful tears rolled down her face.

He also screamed in delight, she was even tighter from behind and the warm surrounding him felt so good. He grabbed onto her sides and pushed himself in deeper and deeper loving the sound of Starfire saying his name again and again as she kept telling him to go faster. The room was filled with ongoing pants and moans coming from both of them, the head of the bed knocked against the wall as Richard picked up the pace.

With one last scream escaping her throat her body floated over the bed in ecstacy, Richard continued to slam into her and she let him until he also collapsed in exhaustion. He bent over her, still breathless, and kissed her cheek while removing a few tears.

20 minutes later they were still sprawled on the bed, Richard between her seeming to never get over his fascination with her body and Starfire falling in and out of sleep. In the quiet bedroom a growl errupted from Starfire's stomach and she let out a giggle while Richard smiled.

"I guess it's time to get up now." He slid off her, Starfire reached for the sheets to cover herself and Richard walked butt naked over to the closet.

After catching a glimpse of his backside she looked away, with her breath caught in her throat the only thing she could ask was: "What time is it?"

"I can tell you we've missed breakfast." He responded lightly.

By the time Richard was finished dressing, the rumbling in her stomach hadn't gone away.

"You stay here, I'll be back for you in a minute." He said as she got up from the bed. She saw him reach for something inside a droor and then he walked over to the door to unlock it. A look somewhere between shock, embarrassment, and rage crossed her face.

"You made me think she was going to open the door!?!" She shouted, unbelieveably mortified.

Richard sped up and was out the door before the pillow she threw at him could hit, "It makes it more exciting, doesn't it?" Then she only head his laughter as he made his way down the hall.

She decided she was going to get him back for that later and began to dress.

Minutes later there was a knock at her door "Is it safe to come in?" Richard's was on the other side.

She went on brushing her hair and didn't answer, his head popped in through the doorway shortly after.

"Everything's set, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to have lunch outside today." He flashed her a smile so beautiful she could worship it as the Aztecs worshipped the sun.

He led her out the house and into a carriage pulled by a single horse. She didn't know where they were going but the scenery was absolutely gorgeous they were at the peak of summer and it was hot outside but the day was too beautiful to pay attention. When they stopped they were on much higher ground, Richard helped her down and then took out a basket of food from the carriage. He whipped out a blanket on the ground and they settled down under a tree for shade.

She began to eat first, she was so hungry and he watched, picking up a piece of food every now and then. When she was full she rested her head on his lap as he leaned against the tree for support. She closed her eyes and sighed, fully satiated.

"It's such a pretty day, don't you think?" She asked.

"I've seen much prettier things." Richard's fingers slid across her bottom lip, caressing.

It made her smile, today he was in the mood for flirting. It was because they hadn't spent any time alone in the longest time, it had all built up and now that he was with her it just kept leaking out. As for her, she had missed him too but was more conservative with her feelings toward him. They both fell asleep, and when she woke up Richard was toying with a strand of her hair. Through half closed eyes she saw him looking the other way, a look of distant thoughts crossing his mind as he stared into nothing and then she saw his brow furrow.

"What's wrong?" She lifted her head.

He looked at her and a smile broke across his face. "Nothing, go back to sleep." He pushed her head back onto his lap.

She let him but wanted to know what he was thinking about. Perhaps if she told him about the baby he would be happier? Should she tell him now?

"Richard."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She chickened out at the last minute, but somehow the words sounded right anyway.

She felt his legs stiffen and he was quiet, had she said something wrong?

His body went numb, should he respond? Did she expect him to repond? Did she really mean it? She could be saying it only because she had just looked at him and was concerned. Instead of answerinf he moved closer and kissed her.

"Richard?" Starfire didn't know where this was coming from.

"You don't know what you do to me." He responded promptly.

"Again?" She felt his touch becoming more heavy.

He only nodded and kissed her on the lips again.

When they broke apart she laughed, "Okay."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was nearly dusk by the time they made it back home.

The first thing she heard Bee say was dinner would be ready in half an hour. She entered the house alone while Ricard returned the horse and carriage to the stable.

The stairs up to her room seemed to take more energy from her than she expected, walking down the hall the only thing that kept her going was the thought of sleeping. When she was outside her door she heard footsteps, she looked behind her and there was nothing. The sound was coming from inside the room very carefully she opened the door slightly and looked through the slit, a man was pacing. She looked around again to see if anyone was watching her, when the coast was clear she looked through the slit again but this time she saw an eye.

She gasped in horror and backed away until she hit the wall of the other side of the hallway.

The door opened and a man she hadn't seen in months stepped into the hallway.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He said.

She couldn't resist glaring as he walked closer to her "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He stared at her in pretend shock, "Can't I visit a member of my own family?"

"You don't just _visit_ X"

He laughed "You're right, I missed you terribly."

She sighed in defeat and decided to wait until he would tell her the truth later.

"Well whatever the reason you won't be here long. I'll tell Richard to kick you out." She threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said but she ignored him.

She ran down the stairs quickly to look for Richard with X trailing behind her.

She passed through the dining room yelling for Bee, everywhere she went X followed. She finally found her outside doing the laundry.

"Bee, where's Richard."

"I don't know Ma'm, he received a telegram from Puebla after you two returned." She answered.

"Puebla?"

"Yes, he seemed very excited about leaving."

She was completely confused, what could make Richard just up and leave without telling her?

She pulled Bee closer "Why didn't you tell me about him?" She motioned towards X.

"I'm sorry!" Bee whispered "I had totally forgotten about him, he got here a little after y'all left" She explained.

"But he is cute." Bee added, Starfire rolled her eyes.

She went back upstairs and attempted to close the door on him but he made it through "It's a good thing you didn't find him." He said as she tossed herself onto the bed, not caring what he had to say anymore. Richard was gone and she didn't know when he would return.

"Don't you want to know why?" He was beginning to become annoyed with her insistant plan on ignoring him.

"I don't care why." She answered.

"Well then I'm sure Richard and I will have a nice chat when he comes back. Who knows, maybe I'll even invite Speedy." He opened the door to leave but Starfire was now blocking the exit.

"What did you say?" She closed the door behind her.

"One mention of your lover's name and I've got your attention."

"He's _not_ my lover."

"Defensive are we?" He smiled.

"How do you know he's here."

"He was the one who carried my bags into the guest room."

"Why don't you just leave?" She asked furiously.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, I've missed you." His hand reached out and he caressed the side of her face, his own face leaning toward her as he kissed her forehead.

She pushed him away "Are you going to tell Richard?"

"Not if you can come up with 1,000 dollars in 3 days."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed "You don't just show up to say 'hi' for nothing."

X held his hands up in defense.

"How do you expect me to come up with that money?"

"You've got Richard for a husband! What more do you need?"

"I've never asked him for any money."

"There's a first time for everything."

Starfire paced around the room, trying to figure something out "And if I can't come up with the money by then?"

"Richard will know everything."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." X shot back.

"I hate you." She spat.

"And you look beautiful when you hate."

"Get out!" She screamed.

He listened and she was left alone for a while. When dinner was served it was only her and X at the table, Matt was also currently gone and Babs wasn't interested in new company if it was related to her. She didn't feel well at all, her stomach didn't allow her to eat properly. She felt like whatever went down her throat now would come up sooner rather than later.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" Asked X after dinner.

"There's nothing to see." She mumbled.

"You mind if me and my friend look around?"

"You brought a friend?!" She was outraged.

"Well I wasn't going to come without a backup." It seemed like a reasonable response.

"Go ahead, but it's nearly dark out you won't see much. Not like there's much to see anyway."

"Just something to pass the time, I don't know what you do here all day." He seemed really eager to leave because he was gone before she could respond.

After he had gone, she began to worry about what he would do if he saw Richard or even Speedy again. She should have left with him to make sure he didn't do anything dumb. She got up and went outside, looking for him now.

_Maybe I should look for Speedy too_ She thought, if she reached him first. She could tell him to leave and X wouldn't have any proof, then she wouldn't have to ask Richard for any money either. The plan was perfect. She set to lookout for Speedy.

Looking for Speedy was a pain, she was beginning to sweat with all the trouble of searching. She was about to give up when she felt an ache, it felt like a cramp. The pain didn't seem like much until she found herself on all fours, concentrating on breathing. Everything around her seemed to come in threes and fours.

"Starfire?" A voice called to her, her head jerked towards the origin of the sound.

"M-Matt?" She choked out.

"Starfire are you okay?" His voice filled with concern, her sight was becoming blurry but she heard something metal fall with a "clink" to the ground, a bucket? Then she smelled something unpleasant that made her nauseous.

"Did you go fishing?" She said it faintly but he could hear her.

"Yeah, I just got back" He answered.

"I was looking for you."

"Why? Did you want to come?" He smirked.

She tried to smile and come up with something smart to say but the effort was too much and she collapsed into him. He cradled her in his arms as she fell "Starfire?" When she didn't move he saw that she was asleep, he felt her forhead and she was running a fever.

"Starfire you're burning up." He was alarmed now, without hesitating he picked her up and ran to his room. Once she was settled on his bed he went to look for Kip.

She had trouble staying awake, there was somone else in the room with her and Speedy. He loosened the strings on her dress and put a wet piece of cloth on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" The stranger asked.

"I don't know." Responded Speedy.

"Starfire," The man spoke to her "Listen to me, is there anything you can tell me about why you fainted?"

Tears formed at the edge of her eyelids, there was no way out, this man and Speedy would be the first to know. Even before she could tell Richard her baby was already in danger "I'm pregnant." She answered.

The news visibly affected Speedy, he left the room immediately.

"Thank you." Answered the stranger.

A moment later he was gone too and she fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night, candles lit the small room and she felt cold. When she looked down she saw that she was naked, someone had rubbed a sticky green oinment over her stomach.

"I'm glad your awake." Came an unknown voice.

She jumped in surprise and looked for something to cover herself.

She heard him laugh and he threw a blanket at her "My name's Kip." He said.

"I'm Starfire."

"I know." He responded.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of Speedy's I've been laying low." He answered.

"Thank you Kip" She said and then added "For everything."

"No problem, now get dressed. Richard's coming." He said as he prepared to leave the room in order to allow her some privacy

"What? Wait," He hesitated at the door "You haven't told him about, you know." She rested an arm over her stomach momentarily.

"I'm with Speedy, if he doesn't tell I won't tell."

"Thank you." She said again, really grateful.

"Just one more thing," he said before he left "Don't worry so much, I wouldn't want this to happen to you again while I'm not around. I'm sure I don't have to tell you the outcome won't be too pleasant."

She nodded and he left the room.

She washed the ointment off with the sponge and water Kip had left near the bed, when she looked at it closely the substance looked like someone had merely smashed plants together and added water. She had just finished rubbing it all off when she heard Richard outside.

"Where is she?" His voice was panicked.

"Wait! She's changing." Came Kip's voice.

"There's nothing in there I haven't seen." Responded Richard irritably.

By now, she had come to know that of course Richard didn't care what condition she was in, as long as she was alive. She barely had enough time to reach for her dress and cover most of her nakedness when Richard came crashing in.

"My God Starfire I was so scared." He encased her in his arms and didn't let go.

She clung to him and he took off his coat and placed it around her "Me too." Tears welled in her eyes.

"I thought I had lost you." He kissed her forehead.

She buried her face into his chest and cried "Richard I'm so sorry."

She was about to speak but Richard interrupted her.

"Don't worry, Speedy explained everything to me." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I left without telling you but I got a message from my friend. He's come to visit."

Starfire began to wipe her tears away, what had Speedy told him?

"I want you to meet him, but he's not here yet."

"Not here? Then where is he."

"Gar insisted on staying at a hotel for at least a couple of nights. He doesn't want to disturb us."

"How thoughtful." Starfire thought about how X's visit now seemed rude.

"But I saw X, he's welcome to stay." Richard reassured.

"Don't worry. He won't stay long." She tried to sound sincere but she wasn't really sure.

"Let's go back to the house." Richard changed the subject. "You need to rest."

"Let me change first?" She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah sorry I'll wait for you outside."

When she stepped out of Speedy's room Richard, Kip, and Speedy were waiting for her. Richard took her hand and they were off, Speedy stopped her for a tiny moment "We'll talk later." He whispered for only her to hear.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I'm going to blame the part where she cried and said "Thank you" to him on hormones LoL And all the parts where she seemed a little OOC too :D Oh, and for the hardcore "A Real Love" readers out there, are my lemons getting any better?? I really can't tell but I'd love some real ctiticism, thanx! I'll see y'all!!

P.S. Does anyone have any ideas on who X's friend can be? I want to add another TT character, but who?? And it can't be Slade...he's too old LoL

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


End file.
